


Time Traveller.

by InsertAnUsername



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Background Clanya, Background Linctavia - Freeform, Doctor Clarke, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Kickboxer Octavia, Lexaven, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence, alternative universe, female warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertAnUsername/pseuds/InsertAnUsername
Summary: Raven's volunteers to do a time travel mission for NASA. But, a mistake happens during the launch and Raven ends up back in time, instead of going to the future.Where she encounters an unconscious stranger in the woods.





	1. Launch Day: Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on getting a new chapter in every few days. :)

"Let's go over this again." Sinclair spoke, scanning the words of the protocol on the clip board in front of him, he couldn't stress enough over the possibilities of things going wrong on this mission.

This wasn't an ordinary NASA mission.

This wasn't even close to any space mission.

This was the first time that someone would be venturing into the unknown of time travelling.

If anyone said that Scientists could come close to building a machine to travel through time – Sinclair would have chuckled and dismissed the crazy idea.

He had never expected that two young, intelligent minds to come barging into his office one morning and demanded him to go through a theory that the two had spent several years putting together. He was familiar with both fairly new Scientists, both had finished with the highest grades in college and Raven had been one of the most one of the persuasive youngsters to join NASA; mainly due to her confidence and thoroughly kept going on and on until the other Scientist's listened to her.

Which was the reason why Sinclair became motivated about this project, deep down he would dismiss that this theory would ever work but the passion from the younger two made him want to try.

The project itself was something that Raven, Monty and Sinclair had been working on for years now, they had skipped so much from their out of work lives to dedicate their time this machine only.

Raven was gutted about the turn out of the machine, she honestly wanted something just like Back To The Future – turning up in hopefully a Ferrari. Nothing like entering the future in style, right?

Instead they had built an enormous machine with an interactive control system in place, a comfortable seat with secure straps in place and storage units for her belongings, manuals of how to over-ride the system and several first aid boxes. At the back of the machine stored the electrical generator they had installed and the back up one. The machine had one window, which was faced behind the control system and the entrance was on the side of the machine next to where the seat was put in place. The only way the entrance doors would open if Raven unlocked it from the inside with an manual switch for health and safety purposes. They literally took everything into consideration when building; if Raven was in a position of being attacked, she could use the machine as a shield and lock herself in and obviously if there was an electrical fire or a normal fire, the machine would over ride the switch and open up any way.

Even the machine itself didn't look fancy, but a lot of programming and engineering went into it. Years of love and dedication.

And today was the day of the test launch.

"Space suit on. Check. Oxygen back up machine. Check. Back up electrical generator. Check. The reading device that is impaled on my wrist. Check. First aid box. Check. Extra food and water supplies. Check. Wait, why couldn't I take pizza with me again?" Raven asked after adjusting the space suit. This suit was seriously heavy, but she couldn't help but feel like a bad ass in it.

"Due to practical matters. If you get stuck on the other end, you can't exactly survive on pizza, can you?" Sinclair replied, putting the clipboard aside and now standing in side of the machine, running over some final checks.

"Could you imagine the headlines, though? Time traveller visits the future, with a slice of pepperoni pizza in her hand." Raven awed at the thought, her stomach aching for just one slice of her favourite pizza joint's pepperoni pizza.

Sinclair chuckled at the younger lady; clearly her passion just doesn't revolve around making the impossible come true but also revolves around food, too.

Raven re-checked her personal possessions for the journey; even though NASA was strict on what she could take with her; she managed to hide in some chocolates, her fully charged iPod and her phone inside of the tears of her beloved jacket. She had contemplated hiding a bottle of vodka in there, but she couldn't hide that inside the rips. She honestly felt like she was snuggling in drugs when she was hiding the possessions.

 _Imagine that as a headline._ Raven's smile turned into a smirk at the thoughts. _Scientists had a break through with time travelling, but the traveller herself got highly intoxicated on cheap vodka. Here we have a video evidence of the Scientist herself, singing along to legends by sleeping with sirens. Wait, there appears to be a bottle of vodka? Is she drunk?_

"Why do I feel like you're up to something, Rae?" Monty's voice broke the brunette from her thoughts. That smirk always indicated that Raven had something in mind – something devious.

"Just wishing I could have brought something stronger than water for the journey." Raven admitted, she had never been one to beat around the bush.

"We can celebrate if this mission is successful or just celebrate anyway if it ends up being a failure." Monty replied, with a boyish smile on his face. From her first thoughts of meeting him, Raven had prejudged Monty to be innocent, but this guy likes to party just as much as she did.

"And this is why I chose you to be one of my best friends."

"No time for sentimental speeches. It's time. Raven, do you remember what the back-up plan is if this mission doesn't go smoothly on the other end?"

"If the machine becomes faulty on the other end, then don't get interacting with other human beings. It could change or alter time lines. Just work on getting the machine fixed and getting my arse out of the future." Raven deadpanned and Sinclair frowned at the response, even though it was the right response but he would of hoped she would of took it seriously.

It wasn't like this this was being taken seriously on Raven's behalf, though. She had heard the back up plans now repeatedly over the years, what could go wrong, what she would need to do to fix a situation she's in and what could the possibilities be on the other end. Hell, she even had her bunch of friends giving her advice and even persuading her not to go through with this and that she's fucking insane for even volunteering.

Clarke and Octavia had tried to persuade the Latino to change her mind, they didn't want to lose their best friend. Raven didn't want to lose them either, but she was the only one out of the her, Monty and Sinclair that didn't have something holding them back here. Sinclair had his children and Monty had his girlfriend, Harper. The only thing that tied back Raven here was her friends and her foster family.

Besides, her and Monty had planned this insane theory since they had met at college, so this was her baby. And she was stupid enough to follow her baby all the way through.

"Right. And remember, if the device around your wrist becomes faulty, we won't know if you're alive or not. That device is the only thing that is keeping us updated on your status. It'll send back information to us about your energy levels and your vital signs which will confirm what your status is."

"Got it."

"Also, I cannot stress enough for you to keep your space suit on, just in case. We do not know if there is any nuclear wars happening in the future, so use the oxygen tanks unless the interactive readings say otherwise."

"No breathing in toxic airs."

"Yes, that's right. Are you ready?"

"Shit, shit, shit. I forgot about something," Raven hurried over to her jacket, taking out her phone and leaving the two guys standing there, confused. "We've got to send the other's a photo before we do the launch. Smile, bitches."


	2. Launch Day: Part 2.

After taking several photos, which included mostly of Raven posing in the space suit in front of the machine with Monty pulling different facial expressions and Sinclair rolling his eyes, she parted ways with her phone after hitting send on the better-looking selfies. It was time now to deal with the seriousness of the task ahead.

The director of NASA's mission developments came down to the room where they were located to watch the launch happen; the atmosphere was filled with nerves and uncertainty. This was one massive step for the future of Science and if it pulls through; then NASA would be putting more funding into the developments of future time travelling projects.

Raven sat in the seat, strapping herself in and then messed with the control panel in front of her, switching on the interface. She may appear confidence, but she was stupidly nervous right now. She had imagined this day now for years; imagining what it would be like to travel for the vortex of time, the vibrant colours of the vortex itself, what it would be like on the other end – hopefully technology has advanced to flying vehicles – but not once did she ever think of the outcome of being a failure. She was way too proud to think that way.

Her baby was going to work. Her baby was going to take her to the unknown.

Sinclair spoke over the intercom as Raven locked herself in, Monty was stood next to him biting on his bottom lip - one of his nervous traits. "Raven, click on the interface and type in the year coding as followed. We want you to reach 200 years down the time line, so you don't end up meeting yourself. So, type in tmyear2217 into the interface and tell me when you've done. Remember, on your journey back that you need to be specific on the date, it's written down on the manual inside the machine."

Raven followed the instructions as followed, the safety suit around her made it difficult to press against the interface though. Why did space suits need such chunky gloves?

"These suits make it nearly damn impossible, but I've done it." Raven spoke through the mic, which Sinclair chuckled at, the director wasn't happy though about the comment and let out a frown.

"Thank you, Raven. I'm sure the developers of the suits would appreciate your feedback. Now, switch on the power button." And as followed, she did exactly as Sinclair said and then followed it by a thumbs up.

"Right, before this next step, I want you to remember each protocol we've been through. I can't stress enough, Raven, that the importance of this mission going wrong and you being fully confident in being able to handle yourself."

"I feel like I'm never going to forget them damn protocols, I'll be reciting them in my sleep for years to come." Raven deadpanned, Sinclair shifted his gaze to the director, who was now standing there, frustrated.

"Better safe than sorry," Sinclair scoffed before going back over the clipboard again in front of him "Remember the mission at hand: take video evidence with the camera we've put inside the machine storage and to take a sample of any life form, too. Not humans, Raven, before you ask me again."

There was a slight giggle over the intercom on Raven's end, she could remember the day clearly where Sinclair was being his usual serious self and had explained that the sample she would be taking would be of huge importance, so the Scientists in the laboratory could examine future life. Raven, on the other hand, had imagined bringing back a human being as an example of a life sample. Sinclair was not happy to say the least.

"No bringing back humans, got it. I'm ready." Raven looked through the window, watching the others grow more nervous as the conversation progresses.

"Now, reel up the handle next to you, this will increase the power and starts the process. Good luck out there, Captain. We'll be here every step of the way." Monty spoke over the mic, giving her a salute. Ever since they had the dream of working on a time travel machines, they would refer to themselves as the future space captains and would end their goodbyes with a salute ever since.

It was nerdy, but it was theirs.

"Oh, Monty. If the plan ends up going badly, don't let Octavia take over my apartment, I won't settle in after life knowing she's going to glamour the place out."

"Got it, Captain, in exchange of the good will, I'll take your PlayStation too." Monty replied, Raven giggled over the mic and did a salute in return. She would happily give up her PlayStation if it meant not having Octavia take command of her nerd cave.

"Reyes, good luck out there." Sinclair added in, bringing his hand up to do a shaky wave.

Raven reeled up the handle which made the machine come to light with electricity. She could feel the buzz of each electron going through the walls and the floor beneath her. Her nerves she had kept at bay had now intensified throughout her body. She was fucking nervous. The handle reached it's limit and the interface in front of her was going crazy, clearly the electricity was over loading the control system. The machine couldn't handle it. The generator had proven too powerful. The only outcome in her mind right now was the fact this machine could blow if it wasn't switched off.

"Raven, what's going on in there?!" Sinclair shouted over the intercom, watching the machine come to life. Monty rushed over to the machine, but the power of the machine made it unbearable to take a step closer.

"I don't know! I'm going to turn it off though!" Raven shouted back.

Raven unbuckled herself from the seat to reach for the manual switch to over-ride the machine to try make it come to a halt but the machine shuddered causing her to make a harsh impact with the interactive surface below her. She watched in horror as the time line she had set wasn't there on the screen anymore, the press of her body had changed the date completely and before she could adjust it, the machine had made a flight like movement, causing her body to shift and fly into the chair behind her. She closed her eyes as she made the impact with the chair, thankfully for the space suit, she had no damages to her body.

But when she reopened her eyes, she thought she would be looking back at the building with Monty and Sinclair on the other side of the room still. But there was nothing like that.

Far from it.

No building. No walls. No voices.

No source of power buzzing through the machine.

Just nature surrounded her, where the fuck? The machine had brought her to a location which looked like a forest, there was nothing but trees in sight. She wanted to check on the date, remembering the fact her body had pressed against the controls and change it but the lack of power had prevented that. Had the generator messed up?

A rush of sadness hit Raven – all the expectations she had for the journey itself didn't happen, even if it did happen she missed it due to her eyes being closed. But even so, the vibrant display of colours she had expected didn't shine through her eyes lids. It was over, like a blink of the eye.

But she made it. Well, she made it some-where at least, even if she didn't have no clue where she was, the machine had shifted from one place to another. That was a break-through in itself.

_That's right, Raven, let the negative swindle out and think positive. For all the people that doubted you, you've proven them wrong. And you're alive to tell the tale._

Oh, fuck.

She may be alive and well but the device wrapped around her wrist wouldn't be.

If the machine wasn't working, then the device wouldn't be signalling back that she's alive.

She quickly started stripping from the suit, eager to make sure that the device was in tact still to which it was, but there was no blink of the red dot any more confirming her previous thoughts. She's alive, but the device is telling another story to those back at the lab.

Not to mention that Clarke and Octavia were already nervous wreck about Raven doing this experiment, but knowing that there could be potential reports going back to them informing them of Raven's lack of life status; they're going to be heart broken. And if this whole time travelling experience wasn't going to be the death of her - when she returns home - the two girls will be.

She needed to get the machine back up running, even if it meant just signalling back that she's alive. She couldn't put her family and friends through heart ache due to her stupidity - she shouldn't of done this at all. It was too much of a risk. A risk that she can't just simply undo.

Even though putting the suit back on was going to stall her, she had to. Sinclair would kill her if she stepped outside of the machine without the safety of the suit, even if the world around her appears to be free of radioactive toxic. There were no signs to make Raven assume that the atmosphere could be polluted - there wasn't no fog to indicate it, the sky looks clear just like any normal, sunny day and the life form looks as fresh as it would be back at home. But she put back on the suit anyway, she wasn't going to risk it, the device had already been signalling back that she's dead and this was her chance to fix it; she wasn't going to fuck that up by not following safety precautions.

After putting the suit back on, Raven leaned over to the manual switch to open the entrance of the door, she examined the ground below the machine for any dangers but the only danger was the mud on the surface. Now it was time to take her first step on potential future Earth.

One small step for man kind.

One massive leap out of a time travel machine for Raven.

Raven glanced around the surrounding area that she was in, there was literally nothing but the mud on the ground below her and trees around her - there was no human life, no source of sound. It was just her. To which she was thankful for, she could get the machine back up running with no distractions or complications of other human beings.

She wanted so badly to scan the area around her, to get some indication of where she is, if there are buildings near by or any form of life but she had no time to waste, getting the machine back up with power was of higher priority.

And just as she had expected, the first generator had come to a complete bust. Never had she felt so grateful for Sinclair's option of having a back up generator, she really needed to thank the man for his safety when she got back home. If their theory of having a chance of two trips stood to be correct; one generator could build enough momentum of power to shift to one place, the other could be used to guide her back home.

She worked for hours on re-wiring the back up generator, every single wire had to be fixed to the correct place. No fuck ups. Luckily for her, she had already spent years building this machine, everything output and input was imprinted in to her brain now. She didn't need the manual for this, all she needed was a fast pace to which the adrenaline in her body was providing. The quicker the machine built up enough power to switch on the control system, the quicker the signals sent back to the lab will appear. Thank God that it's the generator, instead of the programming of the interface. That bastard was difficult to create, never mind trying to re-program it.

As the hours passed, so did the light skies that had been set up in the sky, the colours of blue had transformed into light orange and purple and the generator finally let out a slight buzz, indicating that it was building up enough power. Finally. She stripped down enough to bring her arm free of the suit and the dead light was now flashing away again. She sunk against the nearest wall of the machine and stared in amazement at each beep, letting the adrenaline be pushed away and her body now welcoming the soothing of calmness.

"I fucking did it." Raven breathed out, the brown eyes transfixed on each flash of the device.

_They know I'm alive._

_I'm alive and I've made it._


	3. Stepping into the unknown. Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me a comment whether there is any mistakes below. I've been wanting to get this up before my day got busier. :)

"Welcome to the future," Raven beamed as she held up the camera to the view of trees in front of her; the sunset still hung in the sky and she used this opportunity to create the video evidence "or the past, I'm not quite sure where the machine has brought me but it's successfully managed to re-locate from one location to another. I've been here a few hours now due to technical issues with the machine, so I haven't had the chance yet to explore the surrounding area. What I've observed so far is that: there's no source of human beings in this area and the atmosphere does not seem infected with any toxic air, so we could rule out the possibility of any nuclear wars have happened yet."

Raven started walking amongst the trees excitedly, with the video still in her hands, she felt like a pirate roaming a new island; just replacing the pirate costume with a NASA space suit instead. Instead of an island in middle of seas, there was just woodland and a whole load of trees. There was a rustle amongst the top of a tree, she brought up the camera to point at the action where a bird emerged, nestling to what she could see as a birds nest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the first contact of any other living been in this area." _If only I listened to Lincoln when he does his boring nature talks, I could of learnt a thing or two about wild life to make this video feed a lot more interesting. Maybe get science kudos for naming the bird species._

Before she could zoom in on the lenses of the camera to get a closer look of the bird, the bird scattered from the scene probably on the hunt to find food for her babies. Raven brought the camera back down to face the view in front of her and marched on through the trees. She didn't want to venture too far, not wanting to take the possibility of losing sight of the machine. If she did get lost, she wouldn't have a clue how to vend for herself in a location like this even though Lincoln and Bellamy had always tried to coax her out of her nerd cave; she wasn't one to give up her world of technology and take away's on speed dial to sit in a tent in a remote location, with two guys trying to educate her about wild life and survival tips.

But there might be a possibility of being swayed on that idea though especially with the scene around her.

She didn't realise how beautiful nature could be until now, she was in awe of all the different species coming out for an action shot. There had been brown squirrels roaming the land, before she could get too close to them they would scurry along up the trees and there had even been a couple of bunnies peaking their heads up on fallen tree in the distance to which Raven practically skipped on her feet at to get a closer look with the camera. The bunnies didn't seemed to phased by Raven edging nearer with the camera, so she took this opportunity to twist the camera in her hand and take a video selfie.

"Hey, Sinclair. I know we discussed not bringing back any humans with me, but what about a new pet?" Raven jokingly asked to the camera, a part of her wasn't joking though. She really did want to kidnap these bunnies and love them dearly. _Maybe I could get a pet when I return home, it'll make the apartment feel less lonely. Clarke's always going on at me to find someone to keep me company any way, so a bunny could do justice. They're cuter than any person could be and not to mention they're fluffy. Besides they'll give me less shit than what another relationship could._

A shrieking noise from a horse in the distance made Raven break out of her thoughts, startling her. She was expecting wild life, but not that kind of animal. Do horses even roam wildly in a forest? Her eyes scanned the area and fell upon the dark brown horse that was circling the ground by collection of broken down trees and Raven took the opportunity to bring the camera back up for an action shot. She crept quietly through the trees, not wanting to startle the horse any further - she had no experience of horses in the past but she's seen enough Youtube videos to know not to piss one off.

She made some distance between her and the animal in front of her, fear growing in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't realised how big the animal was until she got nearer and the huffing that the horse was doing whilst circling restlessly was seriously putting her on edge. She glanced around the woods to try get some kind of knowledge to see what could of made the horse behave like this, it was only until her eyes flickered by on to the collection of broken down trees by the animal that was circling and then she saw it.

A body.

A human.

A human that wasn't moving.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_What should I do?_

She replayed the words that Sinclair had said about not interacting with any other human beings, but is it really interacting just by going to check if the other person is alive? She can't just leave this person alone like this, surely? What would Sinclair do or any other else for that matter if they were in a situation like this?

_Fuck it. I can't just turn a blind eye on someone that clearly needs help._

She opened up the bag that was wrapped around the space suit, turning off the camera and putting it away. Now was not the time for video evidence. If it wasn't for the mix of fear and adrenaline, Raven wouldn't of picked up the courage to close the distance between her and the startled horse in front of her. The animal itself eyed Raven as she came out of the trees and into the view. The huffing didn't stop, neither did the circling but that didn't stop the Latino from making careful steps towards the body.

"Listen, horsey. I'm not going to hurt you, but I appreciate it if you didn't lash the fuck out on me, okay?" Raven asked sternly, feeling stupid at herself for the fact she's trying to communicate with a horse, the animal let out another huff in response, not even attempting to close the little bit of distance between them. _Never mind dog whisperers, just call me the horse whisperer._

Raven took the advantage and pressed her knees against the muddy ground, rolling over the lifeless body from it's side to it's back, she could already feel the movement of the body inhaling and exhaling air as she did so. They were alive, at least. Raven had a lot of things running through her mind of what she could be expecting, but what she hadn't expected though was her breath to hitch at the back of her throat, completely being stunned by the beauty of the lifeless woman in front of her. Raven's eyes studied the woman further, taking in each detail; the long, wavy brown hair that laid gracefully around her head, she had thick black eye make up around her eyes which trailed down to her cheeks. There wasn't any other indication of make up on the other parts of her face, just around her eyes and where the trails ended. The rest of the exposure of her face was blessed with a sun kissed tan, with a strong jaw line and puffy, red lips. Raven's eyes glanced from the facial features down to the outfit of the woman; she looked like something out of a war film. She had metal armour strapped around her upper body frame and the lower body framed had ripped, trousers with a sword handle wrapped around her waist. With a fucking sword in tact.

_Fucking hell, is she an actress? Is that why there's a horse, too?_

Raven lifted her head up from the body below her and looked around the wood land yet again, just to try see any other human being. But there was no one. No indications of any film sets, either. It was just her, the actress and a horse. There was only one other possibly explanation for this: the actress must of came too far away from the film crews.

Which now left Raven in a shit situation. She couldn't go searching for other people in a forest, especially with the sky over head growing more darker. She couldn't take that risk, especially with not knowing the direction back to her machine either. Which lead one thing: she was going to have to bring the woman back with her until morning or until she wakes up from being unconscious. Raven checked over the woman one last time before making the decision, if first aid training taught her anything that it was to check for broken bones before manual lifting some one - to which she couldn't see any. The only damage was were cuts to mysterious woman's legs and a cut on the side of her head which all needed first aid, quickly. She must of fell off the horse and knocked herself out in the process.

Raven lifted up the woman's arm, trying to swing it around the space suit to make it wrap around where her shoulders would be. This fucking space suit is so impractical when it wants to be, she would of took it off knowing now that it's safe to do so but it meant carrying that fucker of a suit and this woman, too. And she definitely wasn't going to approach that horse any time soon, not till it decide to chill out from the huffing.

After successfully managing to guide the lifeless body in to her arms, she started to make her back to where the machine had landed, with the horse following behind them. She really wished someone could be here to take video evidence of the situation she's currently in right now and capture the image of the day where Raven Reyes in a orange space suit was holding a lifeless actress with a fucking horse following behind them. This was a story that she would be sharing with her grand children in the future and by grand children: she meant the fluffy bunnies that she would be kidnapping from the forest when she got the chance.


	4. Stepping into the unknown. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the end of the notes for the translator.  
> Also, I wrote this up over the past few weeks but finally got round to putting it up. If there are any mistakes, please let me know so I can re-edit the mistakes.

It felt likes hours since Raven had stumbled across the unconscious actress in the middle of the forest. The sky which had been previously beautifully lit up with variety of orange and purples were replaced with the dark, glooming of clouds which were making the air around her hit lower temperatures.  
Raven’s main priority right now was to protect the girl. Her safety and comfort was main importance right now, even the horse was too. The Latina had used the machine as shelter, creating a make shift bed out of the available clothes she brought with her – her favourite worn down jacket and a spare change of clothes and used her back pack as a pillow. She wouldn’t mind bracing the cold herself, even if it meant providing for someone else who needed it. 

Her thoughts had been in two minds of her next actions: should she savour some heat by sitting in the chair of the machine or make camp outside, in the chilly air? What would be the reactions of the sleeping girl if she wakes up to a face of a stranger beside her? 

Raven sighed, opting for the second option. If she had been in the role reversal she would be startled by the random person next to her. So, she chose the muddy ground below her, using the wall of the outer machine as a leaning post. The cold air hit her body hard and at times would take her breath away. The only clothes which she had put on to wear underneath the suit was her jogging bottom, black t-shirt and the comfortable, dirty sneakers that she loved so much.

If she had listened more carefully over the years and not dismissed Lincoln’s survival tips in the wild as boring, she would have learnt a thing or two about how to function in a forest. Like, creating a fire to provide as heat. She had been more engrossed in whatever piece of entertainment she would counter act the boring subjects. Normally alcohol or her gaming consoles.

Hell, she even considering approaching the horse and curling her body next to the animal but if that fucker became startled again, she would be in the firing line of it.

_Nah, fuck that. Not even attempting it. I don’t want my tomb stone reading out as: here lays Raven, got stamp to death by a horse that weights a tonne._

Raven reached into her pockets, grabbing out the “delicious” nutrient bars that the space programme had provided as food – it had tasted as fine cuisine of shit. But, she was hungry. She didn’t realise how starved her body felt until the first swallow of the bar and even though her body was craving anything but the bar, she continued to eat several more. She kept some stock for the unconscious girl and even put some water aside, too.

After the fine dining was finished, Raven reached for her iPod and shuffled through the music to try find the playlist that she put together to help her sleep. She loved nothing more than passing out at home in the comfort of her own bed listening to acoustic versions of songs. And after pressing play, she wrapped her arms around herself, tightly. Keeping together whatever warmth her body had provided and closed her eyes.

Three songs in and on the second verse, she drifted off to a whole new world of dream land.

-  
-

The Latina woke up to the feeling of her body being shook, violently. She had been pressed firmly against the ground with weight on top of her. To her surprise, as she opened her eyes she recognized the unconscious girl with her knees either side of raven’s arms and her hand gripped around the tanned girl’s throat. It wasn’t until a few seconds of being awake until Raven’s body kicked into danger mode that she realised the threat. Her dark brown irises met with the green eyes in front of her. The once unconscious girl was staring deeply into Raven’s eyes, not losing contact and not making an effort to move.

_Fucking hell._

“What are you doing?!” Raven asked, startled. Trying to shift any of the weight on top of her, but the stranger wouldn’t move in the slightest. _Seriously, this girl is like a tank._

“Chon yu bilaik? chon sent yu?!” the random brunette spat out, her voice was soft but angry. She added more pressure against Raven’s body. 

_Shit. I’m going to die. She’s fucking foreign and I can’t even save myself._

“I can’t understand you. I didn’t hurt you, I promise!” Raven protested, the panic was hitting her hard now but she gave up all hope of trying to escape from underneath the girl.

“Did the az nation send yu?” The brunette on top cocked her head to the side, the anger in her voice slowly leaving. Raven listened carefully to the words, trying to mix the words that she knows into a sentence, hoping it’ll help. 

_Did the nation send yu? I have no idea who the fuck they are. National army? Perhaps. What would the national army want with an actress?_

“Listen, no one sent me. I found you on the floor, in the forest. I saved you, please can you get off me now?” 

“How can ai trust bilaik yu're nou won gon em?” the grip around Raven’s throat tightened further, it was almost like she just had the wind knocked out of her.  
“I can’t” Raven struggled to bring the words up, the tight grip was preventing the words from escaping her throat. “understand you.”

The brunette on top of her shifted from the grip, her hand rest on Raven’s collar bone. The attention that was on the frightened girl below her had vanished, her head had now snapped up, sensing something in the forest. Raven’s eyes followed the woman’s gaze; wanting to know what was going on but she saw nothing.

“Hide.” The mysterious woman now demanded, jumping up from the Latino and grabbing her arm to guide her into the tree’s. Raven just followed, her head was swimming at the events unfolding. She would do whatever, if it meant not getting killed.

“What’s happening?” Raven broke the silence, which got her a “shh” in return from the woman next to her. Her eyes not leaving the same direction from earlier. It was all too intense for the brunette, all she wanted right now was to jump back in that machine and go home.

Raven watched as the woman beside crept silently and slowly to the next set bushes along, not ignoring the fact that the sword came out slowly. Her body couldn’t handle the mixture of emotions going through her; the adrenaline of being nearly choked, the confusion of the fact now she’s hiding in a bush and the other woman looking like she’s going to hunt something. 

_What the fucking hell is happening._

“Hey! Wait!” Raven said in a hushed voice, the woman darted her eyes from the tree’s ahead and stared at Raven, the green irises once again burning into her. Her eyes caught Raven off guard, earning a shiver run through her body.

“There’s someone out there. Be quiet.” The woman responded, her voice sharp but low. _Wait, she can speak English? That fucker._

“You can speak English?” 

“Will you be quiet? Do you want us to die?” 

That was enough to shut the Latina up, she wasn’t going to mess around with that statement. At least now she knew why there was a sword in view in the grasp of her hands. And without another murmur from Raven, the woman darted off into the tree’s where a male figure came into view. Raven could only see a little bit of details of the figure; she could see the armour strapped around the man, who perched on top of a horse. 

Raven had always been the braver one out of her friends. The group’s dare devil. She had jumped from on top of night club roof, drunk which she ended up in hospital for, a few stitches were worth the video evidence though. Even tried things most of her girl group wouldn’t but for once she felt petrified.  
She watched the brunette go head to head with the armoured man, with their swords smashing against each other. Like they were both dancing around, watching each other’s movement carefully but only this dance would end in a blood bath. 

Her head was a complete mess trying to comprehend what was happening.

She knew one thing for certain: the previous judgement of the “actress” was complete opposite to the reality. 

Not once did she think that the other woman could potentially be a danger. Or a very skilled sword fighter.

Or even be in the middle of an action scene like this. This shit belonged in televisions shows and movies only as Raven was concerned.

The tree’s behind her rustled, startling the Latina. The eyes which were fixated on the action scene ahead slowly turned around to face whatever was happening behind her. Her heart was beating furiously against her chest with each bit of the turn. 

Her eyes were met with a dagger, smaller than the sword that the woman had but enough to make the hairs on Raven’s body stand up tall. Her eyes travelled from the sword up to meet the figure – a tall, bulky male with the same metal armour wrapped around his body and the most frightening feature was the evil smirk that was sat on his face. That was enough to make Raven gasp and shuffle back against the ground behind her. But the man followed her steps, slowly and agonisingly walking towards her. 

His body leaped down to the ground, knocking Raven back and she howled out a scream, alerting for any help but the man didn’t make the effort to move, the hand with the dagger made contact with Raven’s right thigh. She shivered as the metal of the knife pierced through her skin.

The pain was unbearable, nothing like anything she’s ever felt. Not even jumping from a roof compared to this. Shooting pains travelled from her thigh and set alight all nerves in her body. She hit back at the armoured man in front of her; her bare knuckles scrapping against the metal. No luck. She wasn’t strong enough. The dagger that laid in her thigh slithered back out, the man took another attempt of bringing the weapon up higher. Hoping for that fatal shot. His arm drew back for power, that smirk still lingering.

This was the last vision that she would ever see.

This was heart breaking. Her friends would never know what happened. She left them with a merely goodbye. 

She would never see their faces again.

She blinked back at the tears and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain that was travelling through her body. She wouldn’t let this dickhead have her last few visions. She didn’t want him to taint her last few seconds of life – more than he already has. 

Her mind flickered through memories of her loved ones: from the moment she met Clarke, that beautiful idiot who she adored so much and the night she met Octavia, singing and dancing on top of a bar. The day of college, where she met Monty in her science engineering class and all the nights they spent playing video games. All the times that she had with all of them in the same room, spending the night drinking, dancing foolishly to music and waking up with the worse hangovers that anyone could ever have. Their vows to never drink again which end up being false, as they would drink their weekends away all over again.  
She truly did cherish those idiots. And now she wouldn’t see them again.

Her thoughts had been disrupted by a thud in the ground next to her, the weight of the man wasn’t pressed against her now, her eyes wanted so badly to re-open but she didn’t want to face what was in front of her. Instead, she laid there. With her eyes staying shut. Her hands now pressing against the injured wounds on her leg. The pain that went through her body now felt like it was setting her alight. Fire felt like it was rushing from head to toe.

“Anya?” A voice from the distance, the same voice she grew to recognise since she’s woke up. That was enough to reassure Raven to open her eyes. And when she did, she wasn’t expecting a woman kneeling beside her, looking at her with her brows furrowed.

“Ai think won gon the az nation don poisoned his blade en attacked her kom em. Em needs kom ge aid, quickly. O the poison will be the end gon her.” Her voice was a lot sterner than the other woman’s, she even had harder facial features. The only similarities between the pair was the smokey make up around the eyes and the sun kissed tan. She reminded Raven of the Brock from Pokemon. If Brock was real, this would be the female version.

Raven clung on to the fewer words she knows from that previous sentence, her mind becoming worried at the thought of the blade that struck inside her thigh filling her veins with poison.

The prior unconscious girl followed suit, rolling over the dead body of the armoured man, taking a spot next to Raven and pressed her knees against the ground. Raven could feel the fire throughout creating more havoc, she didn’t even know she was sweating until she saw the sweat drip from her head to her cheeks.

“How many of you are there here?” The familiar woman asked, pressing her soft hand against Raven’s head. If the poison didn’t burn Raven’s skin, she would be sure the contact of the girl’s hand would of.

“Enough to protect you back to our castle.” Anya replied, her eyes fixated on the woman below them.

_A castle? Fuck._

“And do we have a carriage with us? To transport her to the castle?” 

Anya nodded her response.

_A castle and a carriage. This was surreal._

_Transporting me? Like Cinderella was going to the ball. Only in this Cinderella had been poisoned and she would be escorted by the real-life Mulan and Brock. Honestly, no one could ever make this up._

Raven winced in pain as she tried to speak, the fire that had took place in the throat made it nearly impossible. “I can’t come.”

“You’ll die if we don’t find you treatment. Have faith in us, we have talented healers in our home land.” The hand that was brushed against Raven’s forehead travelled down and was now on top of the injured wound, trying to stop the blood from pumping out.

Could she seriously trust someone who tried to kill her not so long ago? Even though Anya did save her from the male that was equivalent to the Hulk.

Raven shook her head, she couldn’t go anywhere from the machine, she spat the words out in one last attempt even though she couldn’t face this pain any longer. “My machine.”

“Anya, is there enough of you to stay put here and guard the land?”

“You cannot be serious about doing the journey back home alone?” Anya snapped.

“I can do this.”

Raven looked between them both, watching the two argue amongst them. It kind of reminded her of the conversation between her, Clarke and Octavia in Raven’s apartment before she left on this mission.

“Alexandria.” Anya said sternly. 

_Alexandria. Pretty name for a pretty girl, Raven though. Pretty girl who tried to choke me to death._

_I seriously can’t be crushing on a psychopath._

A roar of pain escaped Raven’s throat pushing aside her previous thoughts. The fire inside of her felt like it was eating away at each nerve cell and each organ. Like it was trying to escape her skin and explode. That was enough to swing the other two into action, both of them finding the ground with their feet. 

“Go now and take the carriage.” Anya instructed, picking up the injured girl. Raven noticed the muscles ripping through on her arms, reminding her of a body builder. Anya rushed through the trees where several horses and a carriage where kept at bay. Anya gently laid down the foreigner against the wooded seat. Raven tried to thank her for the gratitude, but her voice box felt trapped now under flames. It was too much effort to do anything. More effort equalled more pain.

“Do you have any potions or remedies with you to help her sleep?” Alexandria’s asked, desperate to put the girl out of her misery.

“No, nothing. Maybe this can help?” Anya responded with a shrug before leaning over Raven. Raven gulped back at the fire in her throat, unsure of what was going to happen next. Anya smiled sweetly and mouthed “I’m sorry.” 

And before Raven could ask or process anything, her head was met with a force of a fist. 

Her once vision was met with darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Chon yu bilaik? chon sent yu?" - Who are you? Who sent you?
> 
> "Did the az nation send yu?" - Did the ice nation send you?
> 
> "How can ai trust bilaik yu're nou won gon em?" - How can I trust that you're not one of them?
> 
> "Ai think won gon the az nation don poisoned his blade en attacked her kom em. Em needs kom ge aid, quickly. O the poison will be the end gon her." - I think one of the Ice Nation have poisoned his blade and attacked her with it. She needs to get aid, quickly. Or the poison will be the end of her.


	5. Anxious minds.

“What do you think is happening on the other end?” Monty asked, his voice is strained and his eyes refused to stop scanning the vital signs on the screen in front of them. Raven’s report had come back that her temperature signs had raised, to an alarming amount. 

“A potential fever? But on a medical point of view I couldn’t give an exact opinion on this.” Sinclair replied, trying to think of any positive thoughts. Not wanting to think too negatively into this. To his knowledge Raven could have just landed somewhere where it was cold and that’s where his general assumption came from. He’s already tried contacting some professionals in the medical field and awaiting for qualified doctor to come see the result their selves.

Their mission may have been successful so far, with the machine managing to re-locate to another but it was painful waiting for any sign to come back when the machine had shut down. And even though Raven’s vital signs where coming back as concerning, he’s thankful that she’s managed to follow procedures to get the machine back to life.

“I hope it’s just a simple fever.” Monty breathed out. So far, all he’s managed to do is worry since her departure. It didn’t help with Octavia constantly messaging for any update, it got worse when he reported back of the lack of machine life, luckily the reports came in that Raven was alive to tell the tale. He had acted quick enough to shoot Octavia some messages of the news but he couldn’t quite bring himself yet to tell her of the new reports of the vital signs.

“Take a break. I’ll come to you if there is anything you need to know.” Sinclair said, lifting his hand to Monty’s shoulder. He felt awful for the youngster, having all the stress of waiting, the anxious thoughts of waiting on Raven’s vital signs to go back to normal and the stress of incoming messages from the group of friends hanging over him, too.

Monty nodded, taking the que to leave the room. There was a sitting area where a television and a sofa were located, it was a designated room where scientists could take a break, luckily for him there was no one else around. Not so lucky that his phone kept vibrating. He knew instantly who it was. There was only a two people who he knew that could be constant on the ringing. Raven – who was nowhere to be seen, who could be anywhere right now and the other was Octavia who wouldn’t give up until he answers.

It’s better to get this over and done with.

“Octavia.” Monty spoke, his voice low. Preparing himself for whatever shit storm that was going to come through the other end of the phone. Octavia was feisty – and not to mention he was a little bit petrified of her.

“What’s going on? Is she okay? Is she back yet?” Octavia snapped, demanding the answers.

“She’s not back yet. We don’t know what is happening, Octavia. All we know right now is that Raven’s signs are coming back that she’s got a raised temperature. It could be nothing to worry about.” Monty tried to be positive as the words come out, for Octavia’s sake at least. He still had doubts though.

“Raised temperature? Clarke, can you google what high temperatures could be from.” Octavia demanded. Monty was thankful that he wasn’t in that apartment right now, even though Octavia had a right to be worried, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Clarke in this instance.

“Octavia, it could be something so small. Let us just wait it out-“ Monty tried to reassure her, but it was no hope. Octavia just dismissed it and carried on speaking to Clarke.

“Google says it could be hypothermia. Shit, what if she’s got that? Clarke, look at the symptoms.” 

Monty sighed over the phone, nothing he can say would be good enough to reassure Octavia right now. He knew she would be like this until Raven comes back. Jesus, he didn’t want to be in Raven’s shoes when she gets home.

“O, it might not even be that.” Clarke chimed in, “let’s just wait for the lab to come back first before we jump to any conclusions.”

“What if something happens? And she can’t defend herself from the illness. It says here she could be infected. Monty, is there any other way you can get to her? Do the lab not have a back up machine?”

“No. We scraped through on the funds we already had. The apartment didn’t think it would work, so refused to give more of the budget.”

“I’ll have to file a complaint. Who’s the manager? Clearly the safety of their employees should have been thought about more.” The anger clearly evident in her voice. 

“O, pass me the phone. Now.” 

There was a scuffle over the phone, clearly Clarke was doing her best to take over the device. Knowing Octavia, she wouldn’t give in though so easily. That girl was fierce. Monty seriously considered hanging up there and then, until the familiar voice of Clarke took over.

“Hi, Monty. I’m sorry about her. Can you keep us up to date on any more progress?” At least Clarke was more reasonable about this, Monty thinks.  
“Tell him to send me his manager’s details or else I’m coming down there!“

“Shut up, O. It’s not their fault. You can’t just go barging down there like one of them mothers who complain about stupid things.”

Sinclair came out of the lab and walked over to Monty, with a smile on his face. The smile was enough to give Monty some hope.

“Listen, Clarke. I’ll call you when we know more.” Monty replies before switching off the call, looking up at Sinclair, waiting for any new information that he has.  
“The reports are coming through that her temperature is dropping. Still at a high risk, but dropping.” Sinclair breathes out, with relief. 

Any news is good news at this point.

-

-  
-

“Why did you do that?” Clarke snapped, after ending the phone call. She knew Octavia was in a state of desperation for answers but she hadn’t seen her like this before. Poor Monty hadn’t done anything wrong, he’s probably just as worried as they are but he’s had to deal with the blow of Octavia since Raven’s departure.

“What if something happens and we’re not there to save her?” Octavia’s voice cracks. She had million thoughts pushing to the front of her mind – millions of scenarios she could see Raven in, defenceless, alone and no one to save her. She could be a ditch somewhere, with snow wrapped around her body. Freezing to death. Frightened with no other company there to help her. 

Clarke’s voice broke Octavia from the thoughts, her hand was linked through hers. The warmth and the softness of Clarke’s skin managed to bring her back to Earth. Their reality. “Listen to me. It’s Raven we’re talking about. Whatever is happening, she will come back to us. That girl is just as fierce and stubborn as you are. Knowing Raven’s shit luck though, she’s probably just caught a cold. You know how prone she is to catch anyone else’s illnesses.” The thought managed to bring a slight chuckle out Octavia, to Clarke’s relief. To her there was nothing more beautiful than seeing just a smile form on Octavia’s face but to hear the sweet laughter to escape her lips was like a gift. Knowing that she was the reason for that sweet gift was even more incredible.

“Do you remember that time she caught your flu?” Octavia asked, laughing at the flash back. Clarke smiled too, it was the worst flu she had ever caught and Raven had caught it so easily from her, even if she tried to stay far away from Clarke as possible even if they were in the same room. Raven was hell bent on not catching it, but she did. And boy, she complained worse than any man could. She had even spent the week on her sofa, ordering Octavia and Clarke to make her endless bowls of soup, hot drinks and switch the programmes over on the television, insisting she was too weak to even move. Clarke complied with Raven’s overreactions, even if she was under the weather herself.

“I re-call her saying she was dying a thousand times over that week.” Clarke laughed, leaning her body more against Octavia, their hands still linked. She didn’t know what was more dangerous at this point – the fact that her best friend was somewhere far away, dealing with things on her own or the fact of the closeness between her and the girl that she loved. The girl who she would never have.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Octavia said, softly, her brown eyes lifting to meet Clarke’s blue eyes, a tug of a smile on her lips. Clarke could feel her heart beating overbearingly in her chest. 

“You don’t need to thank me, O.” 

“I do. You’re saving me from going insane, even if I’m being too much to handle. Even though Lincoln is away for work, you’ve been here and stopped me from doing anything drastic. Thank you, so much, Clarke.”

Clarke was sure she saw Octavia’s eyes flicker from Clarke’s eyes to her lips. And Clarke was sure that her heart was about to leap out at her chest the moment she did so. This was dangerous territory. She had stopped herself from advancing on her thoughts of Octavia in the past. Controlling her urges. But, God. She needed Octavia not to let her eyes flicker like that. Or else she wouldn’t be able to control herself.

And Clarke could feel herself, her body wanting to urge forward. To close that gap. Her body was fighting against her head. Her heart slowly wanting to lead to victory.

Octavia’s phone buzzed, breaking whatever just happened between them. Bringing Clarke back to reality. Breaking her from the spell that Octavia managed to put her in, so easily.

Holy. Shit.

“It’s Monty.” Octavia breathed out, nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feed back on the comments. It's some relief that people are enjoying this story, so far. :)


	6. The land of Tri kru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any errors, I've ran over this chapter for what seems like forever to fix mistakes but I'm kind of drugged up from my operation. Feel free to send me a message if there is any errors. I need to get a beta, I swear. Haha.

Time was against them.

Lexa needed to get back to Trikru quickly, each second that passes increases the likeability of the stranger’s organs completely coming to a halt. She had studied over the years of the different poisons that the lands plants are able to create. The variety of side effects that each poison could offer. And just one brief look at her, she knew that this could be life threatening.

These woods were her land. And right now, she had the upper advantage of having knowledge of the land around her. She curved through the trees, avoiding the main path that was created that travels through each village. She couldn’t be stuck behind any obstacles right now, even if the path was a quicker option – chances could be that market men would be travelling through with stock. Luckily for Lexa, the horses that grew up in Trikru village were accustomed to the paths of brambles and bushes – they were trained with the warriors from the land to know the woods like the back of their hand. 

Lexa fought back the thoughts that wanted to press on to the front of her mind; the flash backs of her weeks away from home. Being captured by the Ice Nation. Weeks of isolation – her only visitors where the Queen herself and her handy guards who came to torture her mind and body. She didn’t want to think about it right now, she only wanted to concentrate at the mission at hand. Getting the woman to safety. But the demons wouldn’t rest in her mind. 

The demons can wait, Lexa shouted inside her own mind. 

They can wait. 

The stranger was of more importance. Lexa’s revenge can wait until the girl’s condition was stable.

Her mind has wandered to the girl herself; she intrigued Lexa for the better part. Who was she? She had no tattoo marks that would be associated with the different wood clans. Neither did the villages nearby speak fluent English, with the fluent tongue being Trigedasleng on this land. It was only Trikru that spoke English fluently. No armour to indicate that she was associated with Ice Nation – Lexa knew that instantly, but she didn’t want to let that slip when she was interrogating her. She needed the reassurance that the Queen hadn’t set the woman up to be Lexa’s trap. 

Lexa did however feel guilty for being so hard on the woman. She looked clueless and lost, not to mention petrified. She had never wanted to be a monster who inflicts pain on others, but she had to in that moment, for her own safety. She couldn’t afford to spend more lonely days in Ice Nation’s dungeons.  
But that aside, she still needed questions on this strange girl. Which land was she from? She didn’t belong to any clans to Lexa’s knowledge. Did a new clan come to the area whilst she was kidnapped? 

Lexa’s hands must have been in auto pilot the whole ride back, she had been so engrossed with her own thoughts that she had managed to steer the horse to the entrance of the Trikru village. Families nearby cocked their heads up as Lexa passed by, their eyes opening wide with shock as they processed who the familiar woman is. Some of the villagers had a slight confusion mask over their faces, which also confused Lexa until it dawned on her that she was wearing Ice Nation’s armour still. 

Even a few gasps of whispers where said along the way as Lexa steered her horse to her adoptive mother’s hut. Her name being the highlight mention of them whispers.

_Of course, this is going to be a fright to their eyes. I'm wondering in with the enemies clothing on._

The attention from the villagers had caught the attention of the warriors practising their methods of fighting in the allocated training area. The women warriors dropped their swords, standing there in horror, like a ghost from the past has just waltzed into their village. Lexa made eye contact with some of the faces she’s known most of her life – her adoptive family. Each warrior had grown to be like her sister. They had all grown up together after Indra found them abandoned or out casted by their previous families. 

“Lexa?!” Ontari shouts as it dawns on her who it is. She jumped over the fence of the training pit so she could run over to the familiar girl.

“Help me get her to the healers hut.” Lexa commanded, lifting the girl up in a sitting position, Ontari didn’t question but instead followed the orders, running to the other side of the girl. Lexa wrapped her arms around the girl’s stomach whilst Ontari lifted her legs; both of them using their strength to carry the girl to the healing hut. Lexa studied the girl as she held her, noticing the temperature of the girl had got higher and the slow breaths exhaling from her body. 

Time really wasn’t a friendly companion right now.

The hut itself wasn’t a big building, there had only been a few beds that had been made in the room with furs on, a table for the healer to produce medicines and a fire in the corner of the room which had stoves on to produce soup. The village hadn’t acquired to build a bigger healing room, there wasn’t any danger nearby, especially with the warriors keeping protection. 

The healer was nowhere to be seen though, which was typical Luna. This whole situation irritated Lexa. The moment they needed her and she wasn’t here. Knowing Luna, she was probably in the woods finding herbs and remedies or making peace with the land or even making a friendly companion with a tree.  
“Find Luna, bring her back quickly. Tell her she has a patient that requires help with poison. Be quick, Ontari.” Lexa instructed.

Ontari nodded, before rushing out of the hut. 

Lexa had always been a patience person, she had been trained to be calm in any situation. To never show any emotion to an enemy. But right now, she was scared. In some ways she was cursing herself for leaving the girl alone in the woods whilst she was fending off the Ice Nation guard, she should have been aware of the other guards lurking in the trees. Why hadn’t she stay with her? She could have prevented this from happening. Not all women in the land could protect their selves. It was only the women warriors of Trikru that were raised to fight and for protection.

“Stay with me now. When this over, I promise to you that I’ll make it up to you.” Lexa whispered, raising the cloth against her damp forehead. 

Luna entered the hut, coolly and collected, with a breathless Ontari by her side. She must of ran quite a distance to be that much out of breath. Luna walked slowly over to the bed where the woman laid, examining the girl’s body. The walk was painfully slow to Lexa’s annoyance. _A life-threatening situation was happening in front of them, but please, Luna, just take your time._

“Hmm, so tell me what has happened?” Luna asked, calmly as her carries on with the examination. Lexa’s eyes just stayed on the girl’s face, watching the slow puffs of air escape her lips, trying to take deep breaths herself to calm the annoyance down.

“She was attacked by the Ice Nation’s guard, pierced her with a poisoned knife in the upper thigh.” 

Luna pulled down the girl’s clothing to get a closer look at the wound and noticed the blue liquid over the affected area and then got to work by mixing together potions together and boiling them in the stove. 

“Where have you been?” It was Ontari’s turn now to question. Lexa didn’t move her body to turn, she kept her eyes focusing on the girl’s face, watching the short breathes escape from where her lips had parted.

“I was caught by Ice Nation when I was visiting the Boat People. They must have had guards watching my journey the whole time. One minute I was asleep in a bed, the next I was being woken up by the force of the guards. I didn’t have the time to grab my sword to protect myself.” Lexa explained, she noticed as Ontari’s body stiffen beside her.

Ice Nation had always been a threat to the clans long before they had moved to the woodlands. And they had always wanted Alexandria to marry the Queen’s son to ensure “further protection”. Which was just a threat, which they all knew. But Lexa refused. It didn’t stop Ice Nation from persuasion with the request though. 

“We thought you were dead. We should have known that they had something to do with this.” Ontari’s voice lowered, her hands now trembling in her lap.

They thought she was dead. Her mother must have been going through hell. No wonder Anya worried about her safety on the journey back. 

Lexa shifted in her seat, to come face to face now with the younger woman, pressing her hands over hers. 

“I’m here, Ontari. I didn’t die.” 

No, she didn’t die, physically. But emotionally, her mind felt like it was still being tortured. She felt like she had been ripped apart, physically and emotionally from the last few weeks. 

“This is war, right?” Ontari asked with a sniffle, trying to re-compose herself. Always had been taught to not show emotion, but she was still just a young girl. A young girl who was terrified.

“I think so. I need to speak to Indra about this. It will be her call. Can you stay here and protect the hut whilst I find her?” Lexa asked, which Ontari gave a slight tug of a smile before nodding. Lexa looked over to Luna, who was now cleaning the wound. “Will she be okay?” 

“It’s hard to tell. We have some plants that can clear the poison when I’ve mixed it in with soup, but it’s hard to tell how much damage has been caused until the poison flushes.” 

_To God’s watching over us, please let her make it through._

-

 

\--  
Indra was where Lexa was expecting to find her, stood tall in front of the window looking over the village. The hut that belonged to Indra was the tallest hut, which even compromised of a second floor. The hut was the commander centre and her home; all the meetings and discussion are lead inside the hut. She was the keeper of the village and the rightful Queen to the eyes of Trikru people. 

She hadn’t always been though. In fact, she had started off as an invader to the original Trikru village people but soon became a God to them. Their saviour. She had sworn to protect them ever since. She was feared by other clans nearby and even by the Ice Nation themselves. She was a woman of little emotion but a lot of fierce. The only emotion she did show was to those who she loved dearly, which were the women she brought up as her own daughters. 

“Mother?” Lexa called out, refusing to move from the door way. She wanted so badly to run over and be cradled by her, but she didn’t know whether if it would be acceptable. The Trikru family weren’t ones to be open for affection. The last time she had a hug from her adoptive mother was when she was young and scared. She’s grown to be a warrior since then. But that didn’t stop Indra turning on her heels, advancing over to Lexa and embracing her into a hold. Lexa, too, wrapped her arms around her mother and let out a little cry. She really needed this comfort especially after the weeks she’s had.

“I thought-“ Indra began to speak, her voice breaking as she held on tightly to the girl. “I thought you were dead.”

Lexa’s heart broke at the words, knowing that her family have been thinking all this time since her disappearance that she was dead.

“I’m here.” Lexa whispered with a reassuring tone, gripping on to her for a tighter holder.

Indra stepped back out of the embrace to take another look at her daughter, wanting to believe that this was actually happening. Maybe there was someone looking over them after all, protecting her daughter.

“Where have you been?” Indra asked, coaxing Lexa over to the chairs so she could look after her. She re-heated the stove that was on the fire to make them soup. Lexa looked at the ground, twiddling her fingers together. She knew what was coming, there was going to be an explosion once she knows the truth. 

Knowing her mother, she would be a one man army on the way to Ice Nation camp in the next five minutes.

But she needed to talk about what happened, they needed to know the truth.

“Ice Nation held me captive.” Lexa lowered her voice, waiting for an uproar of emotions. Indra’s hand slipped as she poured a drink, her hand now trembling. She didn’t speak though, the silence meant for Lexa to carry on. “They kept me in their dungeons, chained me to a wall and tortured me the whole time. They gave me a little food and water. They whipped my body until I changed my mind on the proposal at hand. I managed to convince a naive guard to free me and in return I would save his family from the queen herself. He gave me the Ice Nation’s armour and a horse and told me to go.” 

Indra let out of a deep breath that she was holding in, before opening the hut doors so she could scream for all the warriors to attend. Lexa knew what would be the outcome of this. They would be going to war. Would it be a war that they would win? No one could predict the answer. The Ice Nation had a greater army and was one enemy that did nothing but scare the villages on the land. But would the Trikru warriors put up an honourable fight? They would. With fire and passion pumping through their veins.

It didn’t take long for the women to ascend into the hut, each one standing tall, collected and with their heads held high. Not one bit of emotion was shown on the exterior of their faces. They were built to be this way. Ontari, Niylah, Echo, Emori and Caris lined up around the hut, awaiting orders. These were the same girls – along with Lexa, Anya and Luna – who Indra had found and adopted.

Lexa hadn’t known her real family, properly. Just some collection of thoughts. But these women, who to the outside world would no doubt be a scary sight, were like her sisters. And even if on the exterior they all stood tall, fierce looking with the Trikru armour and war paint covering their eyes, all looking like each other yet they were nothing alike. Each of them having their own persona and own quirks. 

The rest of the hut was filled with what looked like dozens of women who Lexa had not known that well, it was women from villages who were in awe of the original warriors, wanting to train with them. They became a part of the warriors themselves and swore an oath to protect the land and the villages from potential dangers.

Indra walked over to the window, looking out at the Tri kru land and then spoke. “For years, Ice Nation has wandered this land, carrying out threats to each village. Alexandria has been locked up in the Ice Nation’s keep where they have tortured her. Today, is the first day where we co-ordinate our first steps of war. I want no one to speak of this to the village people, or other clan villagers. But I do have a task for some of you.”

Indra turned on the spot, facing them all. No one spoke up, just waiting for the next set of orders. “Niylah and Echo: I want both of you to go to each clan and speak to their leaders. Let them know about the events that have happened and ask if they wish to take part. We need to grow our numbers up, the women in this room may be strong, but not enough to take an army down. Take a few of the warriors with you for protection, we do not know if the Ice Nation are planning an attack.” 

Niylah and Echo nodded in their response, then chose a few of the women to join them in their mission before scuffling out of the room. 

“Emori, I want you to go find Anya in the woods and bring her back here, so we can discuss our plan of attacks.” Indra requested, but Lexa spoke up now. Remembering the task that Anya was currently under.

“Anya is currently protecting something for our injured guest. She found us in the forest not so long ago.” Lexa responded.

“What is it so important that she’s protecting?” Indra enquired. But, Lexa was unsure of what it was, though. It wasn’t anything crafted by someone on this land – in fact she’s never seen anything like it. Most of the builders in the villages were made of wood. Even the Ice Nation’s castle wasn’t made of such material. The only thing she did know that it was crafted out of some source of metal were the swords they were created for them to fight with and the tinned armour that the Ice Nation suited up with.

“That I’m unsure of. All I know is that the girl demanded that she couldn’t leave it so we made a truce of protecting it until she was well.” 

Indra sighed at the response. She needed Anya back here - she was crucial to all the next part of the planning, being the head of the Warriors.

“Well, in that case. Emori, take over Anya’s spot. Make word to her to come back home. Does she have any warriors with her, Alexandria?” Indra inclined her head to which Lexa nodded. “Take guard with the warriors until you hear otherwise. If you see any sightings of Ice Nation or hear of any information of their next plans, send a messenger. But for the most part, I want you all to hide in the trees.” 

Emori slipped out of her tent without further question – Lexa noticed the slight pull of her bottom lip – clearly not impressed that she would be missing out on further battle plans, but she wouldn’t interject on Indra’s orders. 

Indra walked over to the centre of the room, standing behind the table that was placed in the middle, her eyes flickered around at the women in front of her before speaking again.

“Now it’s time to plan our battle.”


	7. The land of Tri Kru: Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven wakes up from being unconscious.

Raven wakes up in somewhat of a daze, her eyes feeling heavy and vision blurry as her mind adjusts from the dreams that only seconds earlier had control over her and back into reality. At first, she is only able to see nothing but darkness around the room, not quite able to see where she is but knowing in her gut it isn’t home. She uses her elbow to sit herself up slightly, feeling the chill of air rush between her warmed skin and the blanket wrapped around her to get a better scope of her surroundings. Her attention is drawn to the gentle flickers of candles placed over the walls. As her eyes begin to adjust she proceeds to notice a table and what appears to be other beds with furs lining over them. She brings her unused arm up to her eyes to rub the last traces of sleep from them, whilst her hand gently rubs away the sleep a smell she hadn’t notice upon first waking invades her nose. A hunger that wasn’t there seconds before ignites a small grumble in her stomach as the smell of what she can only assume to be food greets her. The room seems simple with basic items to line the space, not to mention small in size. At first glance it doesn’t appear to a place to be called a home; the lack of personal touches separating it from any homely feelings a room in which people slept could provide. Nor did it look like anything Raven had seen before, nothing about the room before her was of the modern average house hold she was accustomed to. It looked to be of a much more olden time, long before she was around surely, warm but old. 

_Where the fuck am I?_

She pulls the blanket off herself, ignoring her body as it protests against the action when a slight chill ghosts the rest of her body. Placing her feet on the floor she uses both her hands to help push her up and out the bed. As she stands she realises how weak her body feels and how her legs tingle with a numbing sensation. It makes it harder for her as she limps towards the only window in the room but she uses the furniture around her to take any unnecessary weight out of her steps. 

Reaching the window, she is taken a back. Outside, there are people walking around, chatting away to each other. A fire is situated in the middle of a grass area, she can just about manage to see the shadows of other buildings she can only again assume are homes. It’s not the unfamiliar territory which has raven taken aback, it’s the outfits of the people before her. Just like the house it reminds Raven of a time much longer before herself – the men in brown tunics and trousers and the women in long, dresses. 

She’s never felt so out of place in her life.

She doesn’t hear the person enter the room, her mind already in over drive trying to make sense of everything. Ironic, really to think of these people as outsiders when she’s the outsider herself. Her thoughts are interrupted as a gentle cough rickets through her ears. A gasp escapes her mouth as she twists her head in surprise to peak over her shoulder. 

 

And there she is.

The woman she saved. 

The one who saved her.

Standing there with the same kind of tunic on but only hers was black with equally black trousers, and what seems like a brown scarf draped over her shoulders. Her hair curled down, over her shoulder. No make up laces her face this time. Raven decides there and then she has never seen anything more beautiful. 

“You shouldn’t be standing yet. You’re not fully healed.” Alexandria says, her voice coated with a thick English accent and coming out more frustrated than meaning to. She doesn’t understand why the foreign girl in front of her is staring the way she is. She should have worn her war paint ready for when the girl woke. She didn't want to appear weak to her.

Raven looks for a little longer before she realises she has been spoken to. “I, I just wanted to know where I was, I don’t recognise any of this.”

She knows the woman is right though, she shouldn’t be standing yet, her leg already numb and now starting to ache. But she is Raven and all though it shouldn’t; curiosity will always get the better of her.

She took the advice, using the furniture again to guide her, but Alexandria was quick on the mark. Running over to use herself as a guiding post.

“Let me help.” 

And to Raven’s annoyance – not being one to use another as support as she's always been independent – she just sighs into her, wrapping her arm around her shoulder so Alexandria could carry her. She closed her eyes as she leaned in, smelling a variety of flavours from her hair, no flavours that Raven has ever smelled before. 

Not that she didn’t appreciate the helpful gesture – or the closeness of her body. But, the fact that Raven’s leg was out of action for now caused even more of annoyance to her. The thought reminded her of being in high school. She had taken part of the soccer team and injured her leg. It took weeks of recovery and Raven couldn’t just sit around any longer. She needed to be active. 

“How long will it take to heal?” Raven asked, when Alexandria perched her back on to the furs. She looked down at her thigh, taking in the damage of the event. She had stitches that tied her skin back together, it looked like she’s been in the wars.

“That I’m unsure of, let me just go and fetch the healer.” 

And then she disappeared out of the room, leaving Raven sitting there, looking down at her leg. She didn’t want to be injured, she wanted to be out of here and back to her ship. Her mission had gone completely south – she was only meant to film some evidence and get back. Not endanger herself, end up with a wound and communicate with a random civilisation. 

She was still unsure of which time line she was currently in; judging by the surroundings though, she was going to assume she went back in time. Which is more a problem. It’s easier to fuck up in the future, then mess with the past. 

She really needed to get out of here, before she causes more harm than she’s already done.

Alexandria came back with another lady by her side. Raven took the time to quickly examine the details of her: thick curly hair, with a curved face. A brown kind of t-shirt with woollen shorts on and a flower tucked behind some curls, behind her ear. She reminded Raven of a hippie – friendly and welcoming. So far.

“My name is Luna.” Luna speaks, her accent was also thick.

“Raven.” 

Now it was Alexandria who was speaking up, trying to pronounce Raven’s name with several attempts. But instead of saying Raven, she said it as “Ray-Von.” Raven tried to ignore how amazing that was to hear. She really did try to block out the hairs standing up on her skin.

“Your thigh has been poisoned, but I’ve used some home-made remedies of the land to help it escape your body. I’ll be giving you more of the remedy over the next few days. And no long distances.” 

Fuck. Nope.

“No can do, doc. I need to go home.” Raven objected, trying to shuffle over to the bed where her favourite jogging pants lay, she looked over the blood stain colouring where her thigh got hit and decided against them.

“And how far away is your home?” Luna asks, moving over to Raven’s bed.

Luna was interested by the lady. She had never seen such a woman like her to come by this land. She was one to go out on discoveries of the land – given she couldn’t go far since her healing duties restricted her. But the world fascinated her. So, did the unknown of other cultures. 

“What is this “doc” you speak of?” Alexandria asked, struggling to find the definition in her head. Raven looked over at the confused woman and let out a slight smirk. 

She honestly could get away with absolute murder here with her terminology. 

“A doc, in my world, is your healer.” Raven replied, before turning her attention to Luna who’s watching her intensely. God, this is awkward.

“Your home you speak of?” Luna probes further, again. 

Raven had to think of something on the spot. She couldn’t tell the truth – far from it. But she couldn’t exactly tell a lie, just in case they pick up on it.

“It’s very far away. I had to travel through time itself to get here, that’s how far it feels. Have you guys heard of America?” Raven asks. They both shake their head. “I’m from America.”

It was kind of the truth, right?

“Would America have the same kind of plants to assist with your treatment?” 

Probably not. Can she risk it, though? 

“What happens if they don’t?” Raven asks. 

“Ultimately – Death.” Luna says, matter of fact. 

No, she couldn’t risk that. 

Raven sighs in defeat, a few more days couldn’t hurt. If anything, she will just make the time machine come back the day after she left. If her friends or team were having concerns right now, it would be forgotten if she just came the day after she left.

“Right. Fine. One condition. Can I borrow some pants?” Raven complies, she wasn’t going to spend her next few days bedridden in her underwear.

“Would you like to reside in my hut for your stay?” Alexandria asked, it was probably more comfortable than the healing hut. And she could look after her whilst she stayed here. She did owe her a lot – especially after Lexa’s impulsive mistake of interrogating her and putting her in danger.

In Raven’s mind – she probably shouldn’t. The girl was too charming for her liking. But, this Luna kind of scares her with her intense stares. Like she’s trying to search for Raven’s soul, deep down and locked away.

“Do you have a comfortable bed there, like this?” Raven gestures towards the furs that her body was sinking in.

Alexandria smiles, “in fact, even comfier.”

The company of a beautiful girl and a comfortable bed? Well, she wasn’t going to object to that.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

“What does that mean?” Alexandria asks again, dumb founded.

“That’s a yes, Alexandria.” 

“Oh.” She replies, putting two together in her head. “If I insist, can you please call me Lexa.”

-

It didn’t take them long to find Raven some pants, she had the same kind that Lexa was wearing, but with a few rip patches in the knees. She honestly looked so odd as she walked through the crowds of people outside, with her borrowed rip trousers and her modern black t-shirt. 

She gained a few stares, as expected. She was a new comer to land and she stuck out like a sore thumb. She tried to avoid some curious people as they came up to say hello, but the more time she spends talking to people, the more shit storms happen in the future because of her.

She didn’t know the impact of her choices where going to be – hopefully none that are drastic. She couldn’t help, however, but be intrigued by everyone, the buildings, the lifestyle and land. She wanted so badly to seek out more.

With the help of Lexa’s aid, she managed to guide herself to a bigger hut. Since she stepped foot outside, she had noticed that all the builders where created out of wood. Which was completely different to her bricked walls that held up her apartment.

And inside, Raven was yet again taken back. Lexa’s place had a lot more of a personal touch to it. There were two wooden chairs tucked under a table, a bigger bed with more furs placed on top of it and beside the bed was a smaller table with clothes neatly folded on top of it. Next to the table and chairs stood an old styled stone cooker, with a fire growing hungrily inside. The walls were decorated of a variety of swords and cross bows. Normally, seeing such objects hanged up on walls would alert danger in Raven, but she’s already seen the girl in action with one. It might just be a norm to Lexa; she had stepped back in time after all.

And Lexa was far from a danger to Raven; she has been nothing but gentle since she’s woke up. (Aside from the fact she did try to kill her at some point.) But, everyone makes mistakes, right? She hopes.

“Let me guide you to the bed.” Lexa says, after shutting the door behind them. Raven complies, using Lexa again as they steer towards the bed and sits on the edge. She tried to ignore how comfortable the sheets of fur felt below her, she didn’t want to get comfortable just yet, she had a lot to ask. And not to mention, she was hungry.  
And right on que, her stomach lets out a grumble. 

“I can go alert someone to bring some meat to cook.” Lexa responded and Raven just simple nods, shyly. She already feels like she’s imposing, without asking for anything more. They’ve all been generous to her. Apart from Anya – she’s still annoyed about her knock out techniques.

“Thank you.” Raven calls out as Lexa leaves the hut to find food. 

-

Raven must of gave in to temptation as one moment she was sitting on top of the furs and the next she’s opening her eyes, her body covered in the bed sheets. She didn’t want to wake just yet, but the smell of food cooking made it harder. Her stomach was needing food, desperately.

She groaned at the conflict, not wanting to come around just yet. Sleep felt amazing but god, that food smelled delicious. And as Raven groaned at the inner wars, there was chuckles from an audience. She peaked her head up out of the furs to find Lexa and Anya sitting by the table. 

“Oh.” Raven speaks, her voice still in a sleepy state and her face burning from embarrassment. Anya has got what Raven would call a "shit eating grin" on her face and Lexa is looking embarrassed too, with a flush on her cheeks. Like she shouldn’t be here, witnessing Raven’s sleeping state.

“My apologies, you looked peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you until the food was being served. And Anya here, wouldn’t go away until she was fed, too.” Lexa says, dipping her head a little. Raven really couldn’t help but find it adorable. But she wouldn’t let that show.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Food?” Raven asks, sitting up in the bed.

“Not long now.” Lexa replies, standing up from the seat to walk over to the stove.

Anya’s smirk still lingers and Raven arches her eyebrow at her, she still wasn’t forgiven for knocking her out earlier. She could have warned her, at least.

“Thanks for making sure I was asleep earlier.” Raven deadpans. 

“You’re welcome.” Anya smiles. 

Raven rolls her eyes as her response.

“I did bring you some of your belongings. I saw a bag with odd contexts in, so I assumed they were yours.” Anya says.

“How lovely of you to think of me as odd.” Raven replies, sarcastically.

“That you are.” A pause. “And I brought you some clothing, too. Just in case. I couldn’t bring the other clothing, it was a handful to carry.”

The space-suit, obviously. Not that she needed that anyway, thank god.

“Thank you. Can you throw them my way?” Raven asks, and Anya follows direct orders. She didn’t mean to actual throw them, but Anya did. She threw her bag and jacket at her to which the bag knocks Raven backwards into the bed. She makes a mental note of not to be too forward with her requests next time. Raven picks herself back up from the bed and mutters a “thanks”.

“And again, you’re welcome.” 

-

Lexa serves out the food on some metal plates; carved beef with some vegetables. Lexa explained to Raven – after Raven’s curious mind got to her – about how they hunt for the meat their selves. And of course, the farmers have crops on the land. Everything that they would eat would be fresh only. 

Raven was fascinated – not actually liking the idea of hunting animals – but how they had complete opposite of life styles. She couldn’t imagine living in a land like this, she was so use to her 21st century life.

“Who actually hunts for the food?” Raven asks, completely oblivious to the "we".

“It’s a duty of ours as warriors to provide meat for the land, so we do it.” Anya responds, coolly.

And then Raven chokes on the food in her mouth. Not quite expecting that as an answer. Anya and Lexa’s heads perk up from their plates at Raven, in shock. Lexa is quick on her feet, kneeling next to Raven with a drink in her hand.

Raven takes the drink and swallows, waving her free hand to indicate that she’s fine. And Lexa cautiously stands back a little. Raven lets out a deep breath and gets back in to questioning mode.

“Wait, wait, wait. You're warriors?” Raven asks, eyebrows arched.

“Yes, some of the women of the land have trained to become the warriors. Or keepers, if you wish, of the land. We represent this clan and other clans that alliance with us.” Anya explains.

Holy, fuck.

“A bit like Wonder Woman then? A whole load of hot babes training with each other.” Raven perks up with interest. No doubt, she wouldn’t mind catching a glimpse of Lexa whilst she’s training to fight. Her body covered with sweat and muscles tensing from the fight. 

Jesus.

The other two ladies are now looking at Raven, confused yet again. 

“Who is Wonder Woman? And what are babes?” Lexa asks this time with a sense of innocence.

And Raven tried to swallow her words down, not wanting her thoughts to escape her mind. If this was her time line, she could take this opportunity to whip up a great chat up line. But, during this one, it would only confuse the two girls further. 

“A babe is an affectionate term. It basically tells someone that they’re beautiful – do you guys know what beautiful means?” Raven asks, before explaining further. They both nod in agreement. “So, if someone is beautiful, you call them a babe. And wonder woman is a strong, female warrior who fights for her “clan”. Their clan consists of women warriors, too.”

“We could be wonder woman, too?” Lexa asks, her eyes lit up with a mixture of excitement and pride. 

You would be better than Wonder Woman, Raven thinks. Or better yet, be my Wonder Woman.

“Of course, we can be.” Anya replies, lifting her head up tall, “in fact, instead we could be the Wonder Women.”

And Raven just snorts at the pair as they try to find some comparison with a fictional character from a comic book. In her world, these two would be described as massive dorks.

-

Anya only stays for a short while after, it was getting late and Raven’s body was aching to lay back in the furs. She desperately needed some rest, these last few days have been exhausting.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for training and discussing the upcoming plans.” Anya speaks to Lexa, before parting out of the door. Lexa hums in agreement and nods her farewell, before latching up the wooden door to the hut. 

Raven makes herself at home, cradling into the furs and wrapping it around her. Her body just sinks in the blanket, wanting nothing more than to never leave the bed again. She watches Lexa as she cleans away the pots and pans and walks over to the edge of the bed. Her eyes fixate on Raven before asking ever so polite for a spare fur sheet.

“Why?” Raven asks and Lexa just stands there, awkwardly at the end of the bed.

“To make up a bed on the floor?” Lexa replies, yet again dumb founded by Raven’s question. Surely, that would have been obvious?

Raven shakes her head, bringing her hand out of the covers to pat the available space next to her. 

“I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, Lexa. Get in the bed.” Raven demanded. Lexa hesitated for a few seconds, judging what to do. But, Raven’s eyes stare in to her. And she knew, that this woman wouldn’t let her do her first plan. So, she gave in to her demands.

Lexa climbed into the furs, trying to keep some space in between them. She’s never been in a position like this before, sharing a bed with a stranger. Or sharing a bed with another person. 

This was different. A nice kind of different. 

And as Raven relaxed beside her, inhaling deep yet so slow breaths, Lexa assumed she was falling asleep. She moved over – just only a little bit – to stop her leg dropping from the bed. And as she did, she could feel the heat that radiated from Raven’s body. That, with Raven’s deep breaths and the additional snores that escaped her lips was enough to   
bring complete comfort to Lexa. 

This was the first time Lexa has ever felt so ease and at peace.

And as Lexa closes her eyes, focusing on the sounds and the heat from the woman beside her; Lexa, too, finds herself drifting away to the land of dreams, with a slight smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments on this story so far, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. :)


	8. Demons. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa struggles with the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to "demons" - Imagine Dragons for helping with part one of this chapter.
> 
> This is only a small chapter, but I hope you enjoy.

_“Wake up, Alexandria. I thought you were strong? No warrior should be defeated this easily. It’s pitiful.”_

_Lexa tries, really tries, to have the strength to bring her head up, but her body felt too tired. It had been through hours of endless torture – from the guards and even Roan himself, taking it in turns to whip her body. And even though her body just wanted to cave in to defeat, but her brain didn’t want to just yet. She doesn’t want to give in to the Roan’s speeches – she wanted to prove to him that she not weak._

_She is like a lion._

_And her mind wanted to roar._

_But only, this lion couldn’t escape. She was trapped. Chained to the walls of the stoned dungeon behind her._

_Roan moves to the side of her body and presses his mouth against her ear and Lexa shudders at the closeness – her body feeling just as cold as the chains wrapped around her.  
_

_“You’re a fool to think you’re strong enough to even think of yourself as a warrior. You’ll never compare to the greatest fighters on this land. Just take my request and become my wife.”_

_Lexa lifts her head to look into Roan’s eyes, for a brief second, she swore that she saw a hint of hopefulness in them but just as they crushed her; she was about to repay the favour._

_“Never.” Lexa spat out._

_A smile crept over Roan’s face, the hint of hopefulness leaving his eyes but replaced with a sincere look of hatred that she’s been familiar with since his arrival.  
_

_  
_

_“Very well, Alexandria. We’ll keep playing this foolish game that satisfies you so much.”_

_And before Lexa could breathe in her next breath, Roan’s lash began to strike away at her skin._

_And just like a lion, she roared against the pain._

“Lexa, wake up. You’ve having a bad dream.” 

_I’m not weak._

_I’ll prove it to you._

“Stop trying to fight me, you little shit.”

_I am not weak. You’ll see._

Lexa jumps up in a sitting position on the bed, her hands grip tightly into the furs below her. Sweat drips from her forehead and she’s radiating in a mixture of fury and adrenaline, waiting to pounce on to whoever the enemy was before her. But, the sudden realization hits her; she wasn’t still in the keep of Ice Nation – no, far from it, she was in fact looking at the surroundings of her home. 

“Fucking finally. For a moment there I thought I would need boxing gloves.” Raven voice’s startles Lexa, she had forgotten that she had company. Raven had witnessed Lexa’s nightmares – her demons. She’s saw the weakness that Lexa was and still is. Her demons were trying to gain control of her, again.

“Lexa, are you okay?” Raven asks, her voice still raspy from the sleep and the words laced with concern, shifting closer to her on the bed, but Lexa couldn’t bring herself to reply, she was going over in her head how much of a fool she was for even allowing herself lose control to her figment of the dreams. 

Lexa moved out of the bed, ignoring how her body shuddered to the cold air wrapping around her as soon as she stepped out of the warmth that they both had shared. She needed to get out of here and fight against the demons in her head. And though they weren’t going to war just yet – she could relieve the pressing memories by training with the other warriors.

And before Raven could speak another word, Lexa made her way out of the hut. Feeling guilty in some aspect, for leaving Raven with nothing but the concerns in her head. 

-

 

“Good morning, Lexa.” Anya nodded in her direction as Lexa made her way to the centre of the training pit. After Indra’s request of not being involved in any future training, she decided against it. She had felt weak - so weak over the course of her time in the Ice Nation’s keep. She couldn’t defend herself or fight whilst she was there – as much as her body tried to lunge through the chains. And even if her body felt weak right now from the weeks of torture from the lashes, she wanted to show that she could be strong and fight. 

Wanting nothing more to prove to herself – mainly – of the warrior she’s always been.

“Good morning to you, too, An.” Lexa replies.

“Before you think about your next step, I’ve had a request from mother that you are not to take part in any training activities.” Anya speaks. 

And Lexa frowns in response. “I’m capable of holding my own, thank you.”

“You are not strong enough to fight yet.”

And Lexa couldn’t help but growl, she was ready and she was strong enough. Right now, she didn’t need the concern of others. She needed to get her demons out of her mind.  


“Are you worried, An? That I’ll beat you even though I am still recovering.” Lexa challenges and Anya changes her stance. She knew Anya well and one thing that Anya thrives off was a challenge. 

Anya scoffs, “You couldn’t even win a fight against me even if you were fully healed.”

Lexa moves forwards until she’s stood right in front of Anya, letting her eyes meet with the taller warrior. “Let’s see who could win in a fight then.”

Anya had two options: go against her mother’s request about making sure that Lexa wasn’t to take part until she’s well enough or go against her pride. And she’s never walked away from a challenge – in Anya’s mind: if a warrior is challenged, they should compete. If they walk away from the challenge, then they are not fit enough to be titled as a warrior.

And she wasn’t going to prove that she wasn’t capable of being great fighter.

“Very well, but don’t think that I’ll be going easy on you because of your state. Spears, swords or no weapons?” Anya smirks, not breaking the eye contact.

Lexa shouldn’t encourage this conversation further; her and Anya had a reputation of building up a tense atmosphere before they fought and Anya’s their skilled over all warrior, which is why Indra made her head of the warriors in the first place, but Lexa couldn’t help but want to wipe that smirk off her face.

“Let me remind you of the times where I beat you, easily. And you ran to our mother and cried.” Lexa urged on, a devious grin appearing on her face.

“I was merely a goufa back then. Let’s settle this, shall we? What is your answer?” Anya asked, calmly. To everyone but the warriors, Anya’s calm reaction to such a fiery request would make their skin crawl.

But to Lexa? It just made her want to defeat her even more. 

And she knew Anya would want anyone to challenge her with no weapons to show they’re not cowardly.

“No weapons it is, then.”

-

The challenges that each warrior ask of each other must abide by certain rules and a crowd to watch. They wouldn’t fight that morning straight after the challenge was made, they would go away first and train for the fight. Then they would come together by noon, with the crowds of the village to witness the fight happen and a “ruler” who comes in to make sure it’s a fair fight. The rules are as follow: they could fight until they wish to, if they wish to tap out of the fight, they need to tap out with their foot two times.  


After the fight was finished, the village will hold a ceremony event on the night time. They winner would end up being the highlight of that said ceremony – in the world of Raven, this would definitely be classed as bragging rights.

So, Lexa spent most of her morning in the forest next to the village, sparring with none other than a tree. She would have asked Niylah to help her train, but she was out on Indra’s errands. Niylah was one that would encourage Lexa to fight harder and harder – Anya would too, but she couldn’t ask tonight’s enemy to help her train.

She opts to use the trees as her fighting post and the flash backs of the dream still hung in her thoughts which encouraged her to fight harder, the contact of her hits never slowed, even if the edges of the skin sliced open with each blow of the fist. The pain reminded her of her days of being lashed and the haunting words that Roan taunted her with only made her want to lash out on the tree even more. 

_“You’re a fool to think you’re strong enough to even think of yourself as a warrior. You’ll never be one. Just take my request and become my wife.”  
Another strike to the tree._

_“You’re not strong enough.”_

“Oh, but I am.” Lexa growls to herself.

Strike. 

Strike.

Another strike.

And even the blood oozing from her new wounds didn’t delay her, it urged her body to carry on. 

The tree before her had transformed from oak but as a reflection of the faces who had tortured her, over and over. From Roan’s face, to the Queen’s and even the guards who had spent time laughing at Lexa’s pain after they had tortured her.

She was fuelled with nothing but hatred. Nothing but wanting revenge.

_“You’re not strong enough.”_

Her determination to fight more picks up; her strikes against the tree becoming more frequent and at a quicker pace. It wasn’t just her fists scrapping against the faces in front of her, she was kicking away now, too. Her body felt like she was in a current state of frenzy – their faces only inciting the fire that flew through her.

One day, it wouldn’t be a visionary on the tree. 

One day, it would be their actual faces in front of her.

And one day, she will slay every single Ice Nation that stands in her way.

_Mark my words._

-

Lexa went straight to the healing hut after her morning of training, she needed Luna to work her magic on her knuckles before the fight starts.

The villagers had already started to crowd around the training pit and Anya was already there, waiting. No doubt, probably encouraging the crowd to be more engaging. She was always one to be a crowd pleaser.

Lexa could feel the energy levels vibrating through the hut, the crowds chanting away, with Lexa’s and Anya’s names at the tip of their tongues. And Lexa could feel her body pump to the cheers, the frenzy from earlier still inciting through her. She was eager to go out there right now, to prove that she could still fight. Eager to prove her worth.

“Either one of you fools are going to be back later under my care.” Luna huffed, she wasn’t one for a fight. Especially a friendly fight. She didn’t care much of the warrior role – in fact, she wish she hadn’t of joined it. She saw no shame of voicing her opinion either over the years. 

“I take it you’re not coming to watch then?” Lexa joked, with a tight lipped smile.

“Of course, who else is going to bring you fools back here to assist to your wounds?”

“Let’s hope Anya is a friendly patient for you later then.”

“Do you honestly think you’re going to win this fight? Your knuckles seem teared down already.” Luna asks, as she wraps a cloth over the wounds once again, wiping away the remaining blood that has dried. 

_Pain is a reminder that I’m alive and fought on._

_Pain is nothing but a guidance to motivate me through my fight._

“Even if I don’t – it’s quite a show to watch Anya grow frustrated.” Lexa simply replies.

“Then you’re an even more a fool for trying to wind that girl up.” 

“Maybe so.” Lexa acknowledges.

She indeed was a fool. Maybe she wouldn’t win this fight. Anya was no doubt a lot stronger, but there was one thing that Lexa had to her advantage – she was faster. And she would stand her ground, no matter how strong her enemy was.

She will prove how strong she really is.

-

After Luna had cleaned the wounds from her training, she had helped apply the war paint around Lexa’s eyes. Each warrior must show up to a challenge with the war paints on – it was a part of their clan’s culture. If a warrior had been sent of hunts, errands or challenged to battle on behalf of Indra, they would have to wear their war paint and clothes to represent the Trikru clan.

And now, Lexa was walking through the crowds of villagers chanting her name with her chin held high, she was a warrior that was going to fight – even so it was a friendly fight in the eyes of the villagers – it was still a fight where she would give her all.

Anya was already stood in the centre of the training pit, also with her head held high, with war paint covering her eyes and that proud smile on her face. Anya felt confident, as always. No doubt, thinking that she would win this fight with ease, given Lexa’s disadvantages of being injured, but Lexa wouldn’t give in so easily. She knows she’s going to make Anya work for it. 

Titus makes his way out of the crowd, he’s been the ruler of these challengers for years. He’s one of Indra’s guidance and a somewhat kind of father figure to all the girls that Indra adopted. “Anya, Lexa.” Titus’ smiles, standing beside them.

“Titus.” They both reply in unison, with a nod of acknowledge.

“Can I just say before this goes ahead, that your mother is not pleased about this at all.” Titus whispers, Lexa eyes dart from the two in front of her to find her mother standing behind the fence with Caris and Luna on either side. What Lexa wasn’t expecting though – was to find Raven standing next to Luna too, frowning in her direction.

Lexa felt a pang of guilt – she had left without saying a word to her that morning even though Raven didn’t announce she was worried, she could feel it in her words. 

“Please excuse me for a second, I need to do something.” Lexa says, she starts running over to the fence-line where Raven stood. She watches as Raven’s expression changes from the frown, to a stare. The same stare from the previous night. The one, that Lexa couldn’t quite figure out.

“My apologies for this morning, Raven.” Says as she reaches the fence, dipping her head shamefully. It was rude of her to leave with such an abrupt behaviour.

“It’s fine, Lexa.” 

“No, it’s not. I should have explained it to you, at least.”

“I don’t want you to fight. I heard the talks of the village about your last fight with Anya, don’t do this.” Raven protests. Lexa could sense the worry in Raven’s voice again, a part of her wanting to leap over the fence and protect the girl from any worry, but she couldn’t do that. She just hangs her head in shame. She doesn’t want to bring any sadness to the girl and right now could not reassure her that she wouldn’t fight; she really needed to do this, for herself.

“I have to do this. For myself, more than anything. My demons-“ Lexa starts to explain, but the sounds of Anya's voice stops her.

“Lexa, are you growing scared?” Anya shouts, challenging her to come back to the training area. Lexa becomes restless at the words, shifting on the spot. Her body growing more eager to fight. 

Raven makes a mental note of the new behaviour and sighs, “you can go, Lexa. Can you explain what happened later?” 

Lexa lifts her head to meet the gaze of the woman behind the fence, dark brown eyes staring right back at her. And the world stops for her, in that moment of time; she was caught off guard by the sincere worry in Raven’s brown orbs. But, Anya breaks the trance with more taunting words, bringing Lexa back to reality. And as Lexa takes a step back from the fence, she replies to Raven, “I will, I promise you.”

“Okay. Okay,” Raven breathes out. She could do nothing to prevent the fight from happening, all she could do now was to accept that this was their culture and hope, just hope, that the pair don’t do any serious damage to each other. “Lexa?”

“Yes?” 

And before Raven could stop the words from escaping her lips, she tells Lexa to “break a leg.”

And Raven gasps, horrified with realisation that maybe that was the wrong expression to use. She didn’t want Lexa to break Anya’s legs and she hopes that Lexa doesn’t follow direct orders, like Anya did with her bag.

“Don’t you dare break her legs, Alexandria. We need her for the upcoming events.” Indra steps in now, warning Lexa.

Lexa lets out a laugh – a laugh that was like music to Raven’s ears – as she runs back over to Anya. If this was in her world, this whole situation would be like a mother just telling her kid off for being rebellious. Past all the dark make up and dangerous fighting – Lexa reminded Raven of just a normal girl, just like herself, with a rebellious quirk to her. A smile appears on Raven’s face, imagining what Lexa would be like in Raven’s time-line, but the thoughts where soon interrupted and the smile shortly replaced when she catches eyes with Indra’s furious glare. 

“I’m sorry, that was the wrong words to use. In my culture that means ‘good luck’” Raven mutters, dipping her head to avoid Indra’s angry glare.

-

“The villagers of Tri Kru, I welcome you all here to today to watch as Anya – the leader of the warriors – takes on her second in command – Alexandria. Warriors, rules are as followed: You can fight as you seem fit, if you wish to stop the fight then you use your foot to tap twice to signal the end of the fight. No weapons shall be used, but you can fight with any part of your body. May the fate of your souls guide you. I wish you both good luck.” Titus explains, nodding to both of them to take their stances. The crowds of the arena are chanting, both in English and some in the tongue of Trigedasleng.

Anya and Lexa both locked their eyes on each other, positions ready - ready for Titus to announce the fight to begin. Anya didn’t let it show that she was nervous – she was calm and collected as always but the way the adrenaline pushes through Lexa’s body, with nerves and anticipation especially with the crowds chanting their names – she thinks Anya must be feeling it, too. 

“Let the fight begin!” Titus screams, taking a step back and the crowds let out a roar of cheers, echoing through the village.

And before Lexa could let out the breath she was holding in, Anya pounces for the first attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thanks for the comments again. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fight begin!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, there's fluff in this chapter.)

Raven was unsure of what she was expecting, as she stood with her front pressed against the fence in front of her; she did feel uneasy, though. And not to mention nervous. She didn't know much about the world she's in but she had overheard the conversations from the villagers previously that morning. It had given her a brief insight of what today's fight would entail and had she imagined every out come of this? Oh, yes. Each out come wouldn't be in either woman's favour though. She was dreading the worse.

Raven's body forgot how to breathe as the words hit her ear "let the fight begin." The words waved through the crowd. She could feel the push of the cheers from every individual watching, their enthusiasm rumbled throughout the village. Her nerves were intensifying.

A part of her wanted to walk away and not watch the women fight, not wanting to see her imagination come to life. But, she couldn't help but be amazed by the pair. Anya had made the first move, by pouncing in Lexa's direction - eager to make contact. She brings her leg up to make a swift contact, but Lexa deflects the attack by bringing up her hand to push Anya's foot in a different direction and steps out of the way, her face remaining hard and stoic. 

It didn't take long for Anya to re-compose her stance, both feet back pressing against the ground. Her eyes focused on the woman in front of her with Lexa staring straight back. 

Lexa makes the second move, only this time she takes small steps towards Anya, and Anya has brought up her arms in front of her - awaiting the attack with a tight lip smile on her face. Raven's eyes strain on the brown, curly haired girl as she advances on her approach; she didn't make a quick effort but when she finally takes the next step towards Anya, she brings up her fists, waiting to pounce. Anya - of course - deflects each swing that Lexa's gives and her tight lip smile transforms into a toothy grin, clearly enjoying the effort Lexa gives. But, Lexa surprises everyone - Anya included - as she throws another blow of the fist towards Anya's direction, but only this time she swings her right foot around to make contact with Anya's hip, too.

It was enough to provide more fuel to the energetic crowd watching them, inciting their cheers of encouragement and excitement.

It was enough to knock Anya backwards, her back making contact with the grassy patch below her. 

It was enough to knock the smile off the dirty blonde haired girl's face. 

It was enough to make Raven feel a little bit of pride - she was unsure why though; she had no favourites in this fight or did she? 

Anya quickly got back to her feet and let out a huff, the smile didn't return now, no, in fact as she got up, her composure had changed into a more serious demeanor. Raven couldn't help but think that Lexa's attack had not only been a physical attack against her but also an attack against Anya's pride, too.

The two warriors took began to circle each other, eyes remaining focus on the enemy in front of them. Neither made any effort to advance - both waiting for whomever to make the next move. 

It reminded Raven of the time where she had been curled up on her sofa, watching animal documentaries on the television screen. She wasn't much of a fan for documentaries, but on that particular day she was too hungover to find the remote to turn it over. She ended up watching it and being reeled in, finding out interesting facts; about how the lionesses hunt for their pride. Their eyes locked on to the preys in their eye sight, slowly and slowly approaching the poor animals in front of them. As they edge closer to their prey; their cool demeanors change - they hit hard, angrily and hungrily. 

She watches the two women now, changing their positions and stopping the circling, both just going for any hit they could get in; from blows to the face to kicks to any body part they could connect with. Both eager to find the dominance ground.

Just like the lionesses she watched on the television.

Both hungrily wanting to take down their prey.

Anya deflects Lexa's right arm as it comes up to make contact with her face, only she manages to catch hold of Lexa's arm as she does so, gaining control over the situation. She brings her foot up to collide against Lexa's stomach, repeatedly. Kick after kick.

Lexa doesn't let out any cry of pain, even if her facial expression is visibly wincing.

Raven's doesn't know if there is a change of temperature in the air, or if the sight is making her shudder. She was feeling more nervous.

Anya let's go of Lexa's arm and Lexa bends over, holding her stomach, her eyes gripping shut. Raven thinks for a slight second that Anya thinks she's done enough damage, letting go of the control she had over Lexa. 

But, as Lexa tries to re-compose herself, bringing her body straight up, her teeth tightly gripped together. Green eyes piercing into the foe in front of her. Anya makes another movement, sprinting forward and bringing both legs up to collide with Lexa's stomach.

The crowd goes wild as Lexa is knocked back against the floor, just as much encouraging like when Anya found the ground earlier on in the fight.

Raven's eyes flicker over the brown haired girl, who's curling up to her side, wrapping her arms around herself, eyes shut tightly and teeth still gripped, looking like she was in intense pain. Still, she didn't let out a noise to say other wise. 

"Stop this fight before Anya makes more damages to her wounds." Luna whispers, her voice stern towards Indra. 

"You know I cannot do that. The rules are rules, even if I think both of them are fools for challenging each other." Indra growls, not even bothering to look away from the two warriors.

And Raven's heart sinks; Lexa was already in pain before she entered the fight. And now, she's letting herself go through insufferable pain. But, why? What was she getting out of this? It makes no sense.

Anya circles the girl as she lays on the floor; Lexa hasn't made a movement to try and get up, she just lays there, holding herself.

"I told you that you weren't strong enough, yet. You're too weak for this fight, Lexa." Anya growls. 

Lexa's eyes blink open, rolling herself around so her back is pressed firmly against the grass, looking up at the prey who's circling around her body. Her eyebrows are pulled together, her face filled with rage. She lets out a snarl escape her lips. "Say that again." Lexa warns.

Anya instantly let's out a smile, with her eyebrow arched. Clearly, confident. She brings herself down to her knees, kneeling next to Lexa and slowly says, "you are not strong enough."

Raven has seen a lot of experiments explode and go boom in her life, it was part of her duty when she was in college to expirement with devices and chemicals. But, she's never seen a human being explode before with anger and desire.

This was a whole new level of boom.

It was like a quick blur - one moment Anya has a cocky, confident smile on her face, kneeling next to Lexa. The moment after, Lexa has wrapped her arms around Anya's neck to fling her body over so she was now laying down, too. It doesn't take long for Lexa to crawl over and sit on top of Anya's stomach, letting her fists blow any where she could make contact; Anya's face now being ripped with cuts from her lips, nose and cheeks.

Anya tried to react quick enough to protect herself, but Lexa instantly connected her fists over and over again, not even giving Anya a chance.

"I'm not weak. You'll see." Lexa snarls, after each fist that collides with Anya's face. She repeats the sentence, over and over again like being a broken down record player. But with an added extra effect of a fist collision, too.

Anya tries to break free by bringing her arms up to her torso, but Lexa plies them apart, shoving them down by her side and uses her knees to press against them. Anya was stuck, underneath Lexa's frenzied hold.

And Raven felt nervous - worried - that Lexa had lost control over the situation. Like a wire has been malfunctioned and now triggering. 

"Say it again." Lexa asks again, but the fury in her voice was fading. She sounded exhausted. And upset. She brought up her fist just in case; preparing for whatever Anya's says next.

"You're not weak, Lexa. I am proud of you for fighting the nightmares that haunt you." Anya spat the word outs, but not only did words escape, but blood came out, too. She looks beyond beaten, the dirty tan that's covered her body now has shades of blue forming. Like Lexa has created her own art - but this art came from violence, not paint brushes.

And not one person was expecting what happened next, they were expecting more of the action to continue but they were surprised; Lexa rolled off Anya's body and pressed her kneels against her chest and let out a cry. The cry wasn't loud, but she was visibly shaking. Anya moved slowly, painfully, towards her, wrapping her arm around her and tapped her foot out, twice.

Raven was unsure of what was happening. She doesn't know if this was a normal thing in their fights - as their culture was beyond weird to her to begin with - but she couldn't stop the urge of wanting to jump the fence in front of them to run - well, limp slowly - to Lexa's aid. To wrap her arms around the crying girl.

But she wouldn't. It would be way too weird. Not to mention, her fucking leg would prevent her from jumping the obstacle in front of her. So, she watched as the two warriors sat in the middle of their war zone; cradling each other as Lexa let's out the whines and cries; Raven's heart was breaking at the sight of it all.

The roars of the crowd made the situation even more bizarre - how on earth could this be satisfying to watch? There was a girl literally breaking down in front of them all.

The bald guy - Titus - makes his way over to where the two women sat and holds his hand up, indicating for the villagers to slow down on their uproar of cheers. When the last final few villagers come to a halt, he clears his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen of Tri Kru, I am proud to announce that the winner of this fight is Alexandria."

There's another wave of uproar coming from the crowds and a round of applauds, too.

Raven doesn't move. She doesn't even speak. She just carries on watching the two girls at the center of everyone's attention. 

"I see that you are worried, come by my hut and wait for us there." Luna whispers in Raven's ear as she walks past. 

But Raven doesn't reply, no, she just watches the scene in front of her with her heart aching to each cry that Lexa let's out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The crowds start to dwindle out, the villagers making their ways back to their homes, some of them still crowded around the camp fires - all of them still had a buzz from the fight. Raven heard whispers of their talks, discussing about the after event celebrations. She was curious and wanted to pry on what the celebrations entails; but she was sticking to her minimal contact rule. She had already witnessed too much of the past's events without making more social interactions. 

She had followed Luna's advice, making her way slowly to the hut that she's familiarized herself with. Her thigh was aching from all the standing and she was eager to find a seat somewhere. She half contemplated going back to Lexa's home - not wanting to intrude if Lexa wasn't ready to explain anything yet, but she felt far too worried about her. Hell, she even was worried about Anya - she did take a pounding after all.

As she walks through the door, she catches eyes with Anya, who's sitting up on the edge of the bed with a damp cloth pressed against the injuries on her face, she didn't have the make up now covering her eyes, but her face was bruised. Anya let's out a brief, weak smile towards Raven. Even if she was damaged, she's still smiling. 

_This kid is insane_ , Raven thinks to herself. 

Lexa's laying on her back against one of the other beds, with Luna carefully addressing to her wounds. Her eyes are clamped shut and she's wincing as Luna presses a cloth over the open, bloody wounds.

"Hi, I'm not bothering you guys, am I?" Raven asks, shifting awkwardly and painfully on her feet. She feels stupid for even worrying about intruding. She's never felt socially awkward in her life but, she barely knows these women. 

Lexa lifts herself slightly on the bed, pressing her body weight against her elbows to have a quick look over to where Raven is standing. Raven's eyes meet the piercing green eyes and her heart flutters when Lexa flashes her a smile. 

"Lay back down. Now." Luna warns her, shoving Lexa back against the bed and Lexa grumbles something under her breath, not quite loud enough for Raven to hear. 

"You are perfectly fine to stay here, Raven. Did you enjoy the fight?" Anya responds, with a smirk.

Raven rolls her eyes in response, of course Anya would ask that - like it was a normal thing to ask. Like tearing each other apart was normality. Well, it could be, this was their world after all.

"No. I didn't, but thank you for the show. Please, don't go out of your way to do that again." Raven deadpans. It was the truth after all, she never wants to witness anything like that ever again. Her body felt too tired from being worried and her heart still felt like it was torn apart.

Anya let's out a chuckle and makes room on the bed for Raven to take a seat next to her. Which, Raven takes the invisible offer. She sits against the furs and watches Luna work on Lexa's wounds. She examines Lexa's body - kind of distracted at first - at the lack of clothing that is no longer wrapped around her, apart from the shorts looking underwear and a vest rolled up to her upper torso, covering her breasts. She studies every detail of Lexa; the muscles that were flexing naturally as she breathes in and out, the slight curves that hung around her hips which were breathtaking and then the wounds - that brought Raven back to reality - the long, thin stripes that covered her stomach with blood gushing slightly out of them. Around her strikes, where gently shades of dark purple forming; no doubt from Anya's attack with her feet. She looked torn down, damaged. Beautiful, though. Incredibly beautiful.

Raven's eyes scan up Lexa's body, studying the beautiful woman further. Her eyes flicker over her collar bones that stood out sharply and then her eyes found her beautifully structured face. She didn't have bruises like Anya though, her face was probably one of the parts that didn't have damage inflicted on it. As Raven's eyes roam further up, taking in the details of Lexa's face; her brown eyes meet the piercing green, again. Lexa's staring right back at her.

And another explosion bursts; only this time the explosion was her heart. Beating heavily. Skipping beats as it does so. 

Raven shakes her head, trying to hide her face by looking away, anywhere but at the girl who's having this effect on her. She shouldn't be feeling like this. This wasn't a part of her mission. Why, why did she have to start crushing on a girl that she literally has no chance with? It's not like she could make a move on her, or flirt, or even get close to her. She shouldn't even be here in this hut where they're all residing in right now, never mind crushing on a girl that she could never have.

_Why does the universe hate me? Honestly. Why couldn't a girl like this exist in my time? Instead of the head fucks that currently live there._

"Your wounds should start healing now. Please refrain from any fighting, that also goes for training, too. If you keep re-opening the wounds, it will not heal properly. And you'll be at more of a risk of infection." Luna explains as she finishes off wrapping a long piece of cloth tightly around Lexa's stomach. 

"But, they need me for the attacks on the Ice Nation." 

Raven twists her body, to look at the interaction between them both. Lexa's frowning, whilst looking directly at Luna. Raven couldn't help but feel worried; attacks against the Ice Nation? The same men who attacked them?

"I'm sorry, Lexa. But, it's Indra's orders." Luna simply states and moves away to clean the hut around her.

"Anya." Lexa speaks again, locking eyes with the injured blonde. "Please convince her to let me take part." Lexa pleads, her eyes furrowed into a disappointing frown. 

"What's going on?" Raven pries. She shouldn't pry, this has nothing to do with her, but she needed reassurance that nothing bad was going to happen. Her heart couldn't cope with all this worrying. She wouldn't be surprised if she had grey hair by the end of this trip.

"We're going to war with the Ice Nation. To take our revenge for the-" Anya starts to explain, looking over to Lexa but Lexa shakes her head.

"I shall explain it to you later. I'll keep my promise to you." Lexa interjects. And Raven purses her lips, nodding. "But first, Anya, do not leave me out of this. Please." 

"I do not hold the strings here. I cannot go against her orders, again. She is not happy about our challenge to fight." Anya explains, with a sad smile on her face. "I shall speak to her, for you. But, I shall not promise you of anything."

Lexa nods in agreement, the frown still lingering. "That's as much as I can hope for. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I should go prepare for tonight. Raven, I do not know if Lexa has explained to you of what happens after the fight, but we shall celebrate tonight." Anya explains, as she steps from the bed, feet finding the ground. 

"What kind of celebration?" Raven asks curiously, letting her eyes flicker between them both.

Anya let's out a goofy, toothy grin. "We shall feast, drink and dance around the fire that is created. In honor, we celebrate for the winner of the fight." 

Raven couldn't help but let out an excited smile. Drinking and eating to celebrate? Man, this was her kind of celebrations. "What kind of drinking?" Raven asks, out of curiosity more than anything; she couldn't imagine the warriors pulling out a bottle of vodka. 

"The farmers make their own wine from the grapes they harvest. It's delicious, I am sure you'll be impressed when you try it later." Lexa speaks now, the frown on her face no longer visible, in fact she had a tight lip smile formed on her face. Raven struggled not to stare for too long but she couldn't help herself; this girl was too fucking beautiful for her own good. 

_If anything, she was far better than any fine wine._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Raven was exhausted. Beyond belief.

She wanted nothing more right now than to crawl back into Lexa's bed, to be washed underneath the furs. Today had been long and exhausting. As much as she wanted to celebrate; she craved the warmth of a bed more. She half considered asking Lexa if she could stay in the hut, but she needed answers. She wanted to know why she had found her in the forest in the first place, why she had challenged Anya for a fight when she was already injured. And why she was going to war with the same very men who fought against them in the forest. 

Raven did however, manage to get some rest before the celebrations took place. She was snuggling into the warmth of the furs, watching Lexa pace - nervously? - around the hut. She wanted to ask, so eager to know what goes on inside the mind of the warrior but she pursed her lips together and waited, patiently.

"Raven, I need to ask something of you." Lexa stops in her tracks, looking over at her. A frown appears on her face.

"Okay? Go for it." Raven replies, awkwardly, studying the girl as she takes a deep breath in.

"I'm not familiar with how your culture works," A pause, Lexa takes a deep breath out, "I need to prepare for tonight and I need to change my clothing." Lexa brings a finger to point at the clothing next to Raven, which is still laid perfectly on the stand. "But, in my culture we do not change in front of others unless they're our mate. Can I ask of you to look away?"

Raven couldn't contain her laughter; she's watched Lexa pace around, awkwardly and nervously since they've arrived. All that, was so that she could change her clothes in private. "Lexa, you're an idiot. Of course you can." 

Lexa breathes out a sigh of relief and replies, "thank you Raven. I did not want to offend you."

Raven let's out another bark of a laugh, "Why would that offend me?"

Now Lexa stands awkwardly, biting her bottom lip and looks away, shyly. "You were looking at my body earlier, I assumed that is what you do in your culture."

_Busted. Fucking busted._

"I, uh, no." Raven stutters on the words, her cheeks burning yet again. She couldn't even think of an excuse for it either, it's not exactly like she could tell her she was checking her out, without sounding like a pervert. "I'm sorry, I was uh, looking out for more of your wounds? Just in case that Luna missed any." 

_Pathetic, Reyes. Absolutely pathetic._

Lexa nods, like she understands, with a sweet smile on her lips. "Thank you, for being so thoughtful."

_Raven feels absolutely awful for such a pathetic excuse. She feels even more worse now that Lexa is actually thanking her._

_Ugh, fuck. Hang your head in shame, Reyes._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lexa changed into a long, black dress. She looked elegant, not to mention very beautiful. Raven stole a few glances when the warrior was fully dressed, when she was sure that Lexa wasn't noticing, her eyes would wonder over to her to take in how beautiful she looks. She didn't apply make-up to her face this time, she went for the natural look, with her curly brown hair draping over her shoulder. The view of her shouldn't of took Raven's breath away, but it certainly did. 

When Lexa was finished getting ready, Raven scuffled over the bed to find her bag. Luckily, Anya had prepared her bag with the spare change of clothing that she had brought with her. She changed into her black, skinny jeans and the grey band t-shirt, with her favorite orange jacket wrapped around her to keep her warm. She looked far too informal in comparison to Lexa. Lexa looks like she's about to go to a formal, ballroom dance. Whilst she looks like she's about to turn up to some cheap, dirty night club.

_Please don't let the other people of the village turn up to this celebration shin dig in fancy as fuck clothes._

Lexa has her back turned to Raven, letting her change with the same privacy that Raven had given her. She smiles as she looks over to Lexa; she knew she shouldn't be feeling or thinking anything about the girl, but she really couldn't help but find the girl charming. She was different to any other girl she had met in her time line. If only she could steal her and take her back to the future.

_You need to get a grip of yourself, Reyes. She thinks you're weird for looking at her half naked, now you want to kidnap her?_

_Fucking hell, am I that creepy?_

As Raven conflicts with the thoughts in her head, arguing back and forth with the voices, Lexa brings her back out of it with her voice.

"Raven, are you okay? I cannot hear any movements." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, I'm ready now to go." Raven murmurs and with that, Lexa turns on the seat to face Raven.

Green eyes meet brown.

Lexa replies with the most sweetest smile.

And Raven could feel the somersaults go crazy in her stomach.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The village felt alive. 

There was a huge bonfire mounted in the middle, with cut down tree logs situated around the fire with some of the villagers sitting on them. There were outdoor market stalls that provided hot food and drink. There were crowds of people every where. Some of the villagers were drinking, laughing and even singing. The whole atmosphere was electric. 

Raven couldn't help but feel giddy. She was a sucker for parties.

She walks alongside Lexa, who once again was providing support as they navigate through the village. They spot Anya, Luna and a few other women who Raven hasn't met yet standing around next to a stall, with drinks in their hands, smiling and chatting away. 

It almost felt too normal, too homely.

It kind of reminded Raven of all the times she's spent with her group of friends; partying hard with Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Monty, Jasper and even Bellamy when he isn't being his usual boring self. Her minds flickers back to the summer nights fueled with BBQ food and drinks, music filling the air. Everyone was happy. 

She wonders what they're doing right now in the future; no doubt she will get an earful from Clarke and O once she arrives back, even if she does turn up the day after. She wonders if Monty and Jasper are sitting behind some consoles, gaming away and smoking weed; getting higher than any kite could get. She misses them, dearly. But, she can't help but not want to go home yet. This experience has been one hell of a ride so far but she would miss these weird idiots, too.

A part of her didn't want to leave just yet, a part of her wanting to stay here forever. She couldn't though, she couldn't put her friends through that heart break. 

"Are you okay?" Lexa asks, her eyes scanning Raven's face, with a puzzled expression on her face. 

Raven bites down on her bottom lip, a part of her wanting to be truthful. But, she doesn't. She keeps her thoughts to herself.

"I'm good, Lex. Who are those women with Anya?" Raven asks, before they step into the hearing distance.

"Those are the other warriors. The tall woman with blonde hair is Niylah and the other woman is Echo." Lexa explains.

"How did you even become a warrior?" Raven enquires, curiosity getting the better of her.

Lexa lets out a smile, "that I shall tell you later, I promise. For now, we drink, celebrate and dance."

"You better." Raven playfully replies, nudging Lexa's side with her hip, with a grin on her face.

She's looking forward to the party, of course, but she's more excited and intrigued about the promised talk with Lexa later on.

"Well, well. Anya here has told us about your challenge. Foolish move, but knowing you damaged that pretty face of hers actually makes me glad to be home." Niyluh speaks as Lexa and Raven approaches them, Anya let's out a huff in response.

"I shall challenge you next, Niylah, if you're not careful." Anya growls.

"I will let you rest first, old woman." Niylah winks back. 

Anya let's out a scoff in return.

Raven sips the drink that Lexa hands her way, leaning against the post, watching the women engage with each other. She arches an eyebrow at the interaction; did she just witness the great warriors flirting with each other? _Fucking. Hell. Who knew the gayness was strong here, too. It's a shame that a certain someone wasn't that way inclined, though._

"Did your errands go well? Are the other clans eager to be involved?" Lexa asks.

Echo, the other taller woman, joins in with the conversation. "Some are worried, of course, but majority wish to fight with us."

"Ladies, ladies. As much as I would love to endure in another conversation about our upcoming war, I wish to celebrate. Let's leave the talks for this one night and join the others in celebrating the great second in command here finally giving Anya the beat that she deserves." Niyluh raises her cup in the air and the other's let out a chuckle, aside from Anya, who is glaring in Niylah's direction. 

"To the great second in command." They all cheer, as their cups clink together.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The hours pass, so do the drinks.

Raven has indulged far too much into the wine - she will admit it was the best wine she's ever tasted. She was more of a Budweiser girl, but she would happily take some of this wine back home with her. Hell, she would even make a living if she sold it on.

Raven has found a free seat next to the bonfire, the party was still going on strong; majority of the village highly intoxicated and dancing. Some villagers have dragged Lexa away to speak about their fight or to congratulate her. Leaving Raven to drink alone, staring into the fire. She could have stayed with the other warriors, but her thigh was in agony after all the walking and standing.

The presence of the fire was warm and comforting. And she was lost in her own little world, thinking about everything and anything. This has been the only time that's shes had really to think about everything since she's arrived to the past. 

She thinks about the main points of her mission that she was assign to; she should have only collected the evidence and then went straight back home. She shouldn't have met Lexa in the woods, hell, she wasn't going to leave her unconscious. Especially with those men who came along. She shouldn't even be in this village, but they insisted her thigh should be looked at. She was thankful for them, really thankful. And now she's here, sitting at a bonfire with her mind in such a conflict. Her conflict being that, this feels far too natural for her own liking. Of course, she's misses her home, her friends and family. She even misses the technology. But, she would miss the simplicity of this life. She would miss the warriors.

She would miss Lexa. The girl who has no idea what's doing to her.

"Can I sit here with you?" Lexa's voice breaks Raven from her thoughts, she looks up to find Lexa standing with a drink in hand and a shy smile on her face.

Her heart beats crazily against her chest.

This girl needs to chill out with being so fucking beautiful.

"You don't need to ask, Lex." Raven simply replies.

Lexa takes the seat next to her, looking ahead at the fire with a smile on her face. Raven tries not to glance at her for too long, but she forgets. It really skips her mind that she should stop looking at the pretty girl next to her.

_This can't be healthy, right?_

"So, I imagine you have a list of questions you wish to ask." Lexa says, breaking the silence between them. She doesn't turn her gaze from the fire ahead, though.

_Where do I even start.._

"Actually, yeah. First, what happened to you when I met you? Why did I find you knocked out on the ground?" Raven asks. 

"What is this 'knocked out' you speak of?" Lexa asks, confusion swept over her face.

"Oh, fuck. I forgot. Knocked out means that you were unconscious."

Lexa nods as she takes a sip of the wine, her gaze now on Raven. "Raven, before we met I was captured. Those men who attacked you?" Lexa asks and Raven nods her head, encouraging her to continue. "Well, those men belong to the Ice Nation. Ice Nation are the most powerful people on this land. They don't live the life we do, they live in royalty, behind stoned walls of a castle. They captured me as I did an errand to another clan, kept me prisoner, beat and tortured me."

Lexa pauses, scanning Raven's facial expressions. Raven let's out a gasp, horrified when the information sinks in.

"But, why?!" Raven asks, bewildered. Horrified.

"The Prince wants me to be his wife." Lexa explains, hard face and stoic. 

Raven tries to collect her thoughts about it all; it all sounds far too surreal. Kidnapping someone to make her a wife? What. 

_Reyes, you're in the past. This is what happens in their time._

"But, why you? Out of all the women in the land." Raven pauses, horrified of how the words came out. "Not that there's something wrong with you, because there isn't. You're beautiful and any man would be lucky to have you. Fuck, how do I stop my mouth from talking?" Raven rambles on, embarrassed. Even more embarrassed that she's confessing to the woman in front of that she's beautiful.

Lexa lets out a shy smile, the tanned skin on her face now mixed in with a shade of pink. "Thank you, Raven. That's sweet of you to think so." A pause. Raven's looking away at the fire, wishing she could hide, forever. Lexa takes the silence to continue. "The reason he wishes to marry me is a few different things. I am a warrior, for one, not only a warrior but I'm also Anya's second in command. And I also haven't been close to any one in a somewhat of a romantically way. In the eyes of Roan, this makes me more of a luxury asset."

Raven's stunned, for many reasons, one for the poor excuse of a man that Roan is; she wishes she could meet the fucker so she could kill him; for even thinking of Lexa as just an object, but also torturing her for not wanting to marry him. But, also shocked at the fact that Lexa, this beautiful green eyed goddess has never found a romantic partner. 

Raven turns on the log, her body now facing Lexa, her eyes scanning Lexa's face, who's looking at the fire in front of them.

"You're not just some object. This is your life, not his. Who you choose to love is up to you." Raven angrily replies, staring intently at the green eyed beauty in front of her.

Lexa ducks her head, shyly and brings her cup to her lips to take another sip, before replying, "well, I hope whoever I choose as a mate is as kind as you are."

Raven pretty much died on the spot, right there and then. Her stomach fills up with butterflies. And she shyly looks away as she mutters a "thank you."

Whatever this was that was happening between them quickly broke, as a woman takes a stand in the middle of the crowds and starts bellowing out a strong yet soft singing voice. Raven didn't know of the song, but the foreign words and the singer's voice mixed in with the change of atmosphere between her and the girl in front of her made her shiver. 

Lexa stands up from the log and Raven watches her, intently. Lexa glances down and flashes her a smile and asks, "would you like to dance?"

And Raven couldn't find the words to reply with, she was stunned and lost for words, so, she just nods. Lexa holds out her hand for Raven to take and Raven takes the generous offer, entwining their fingers together. 

All the other questions that Raven wishes to ask can wait. She's got a dance with a beautiful girl.

They join the other couples dancing slowly in the middle of the village, the soft voice of the singer soothing the air with a calming, relaxing atmosphere. Raven stands there awkwardly, awaiting Lexa's next move, she awaits the pretty girl in front of her to take control; not wanting to step out of line. Lexa steps forward and wraps her arms around Raven's nape, closing the distance between them and Raven forgets how to breathe. She's hesitant at first; to pull Lexa in closer but she wraps her arms around the green eyed beauty waist, holding her closely. She's too scared to let go, too scared that she will never get this chance again. 

Lexa lays her head against Raven's shoulder, stroking the skin on the back of her nape. Raven couldn't refrain from smiling as she clung on tighter around Lexa's body, she leans her head against the brunettes. 

She doesn't know what the lyrics of the song are; it's a foreign language that she doesn't understand. But, whatever it is, it's the most perfect song that she's ever heard.

And to make the experience even more incredible, she's swaying with the most beautiful girl she's ever laid eyes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for just leaving it like that, but I hope you enjoy!


	10. Back to the future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven gives Lexa a glimpse of what the technology is like in her world..
> 
>  
> 
> Then shit goes badly.
> 
> A little bit of fluff. And also, I'm sorry for a part of this chapter, you'lll seee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if there is mistakes on this, I'm unbelievably tired.
> 
> I've noticed that people give out their tumblrs on this fanfic site? So, if you want to catch me off this website, then come find my instagram @sarcasticfxck 'cause I'm too old to figure out how tumblr works. (Trust me, I've tried.)

Raven has never been lucky when it comes to relationships or being close to people in an intimate way.

She was with Finn for two years during high school and he had been lovely to begin with - she was undeniably smitten. She thought the world, stars and galaxies of him, but he showed his true colours as the relationship progressed. He was a player - she already knew this, but he went out of his way to put on a false sweetheart charm, luring her in to a promise of a better man. She was so head strong at first on not getting close to him due to his reputation but he was adamant that he wasn't the guy that everyone portrayed him as. Oh, but he certainly was. And she was even more of the idiot for forgiving him over and over. She fell hard for the guy. And even though he played with her heart like it was a game, she couldn't see a life without him.

She had a wake up call one day, after receiving a text from a random number accusing Finn of cheating with another girl. Her heart couldn't handle any more. With the help of her friends around her; she received the support and dedication to leave that fucker in the past. To be strong without him. She swore to herself that she would never, ever let another treat her that way again. Her heart was scarred, broken and closed off. The only remaining love she had was for her friends and family.

And of course, her baby; the technology she could consume herself in.

She promised herself that she would never let anyone get close to her heart like that again, unless they show and prove they're worthy of the love she would give in return.

But, now.. now she couldn't help but find herself wanting to rip the heart out of her chest and just give it to the woman in front of her. Heck, just take it all.

She's found women attractive before, just not enough to empower her desires, but she appreciated a good looking woman. But, with Lexa; there was something about her. Something that made Raven want to know more about her. She was intrigued, maybe too intrigued by the Warrior. And not to mention she is undeniably beautiful.

"Raven." Lexa mumbles, her head still pressed against her shoulder, her hands still stroking the back of Raven's nape.

"Lexa." she whispers back, holding on tightly to her waist.

"I am not sure if you have noticed, but the song has finished a long time ago."

Oh. oh. When did that happen?

Raven lifts her head and takes a look around, there was no other couples dancing, just villagers still drinking by the stalls. She hadn't even notice that the song had stopped, she was too lost and content in her own little world.

"Who needs a song to carry on dancing?" Raven jokingly replies, well, a part of her wasn't joking. She wasn't ready yet to let go.

Lexa let's out a laugh as she lifts up her head, her hands still remained intact. Her piercing, green eyes looking into hers. "I was hoping that we could converse more, I would like to know more about you."

"Does that require moving? or can we do that as we carry on dancing?" Raven asks, unsure of where her new found confidence was coming from. She's never had a problem with being out spoken nor flirty. But, this girl makes her feel nervous.

A lopsided smirk appears on Lexa's face and Raven's heart skips a beat at the sight. "Tell me, Raven, do you have an underlying talent of singing?"

"I'll have you know that I'm pretty epic at singing in the shower." Raven let's out a wink, but the facial expression that appears on Lexa's face wasn't what she was expecting, the smirk disappeared and now she's frowning. "What's wrong?" Raven asks, worriedly.

"I do not follow your words, some times. You'll have to teach me your cultures tongue."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant that when I'm washing myself, I sing pretty good."

"I see." Lexa nods, with a serious look on her face. "Tell me more about your culture."

An idea pops to her mind, even if they would have to break contact with each other for a moment, she could always bring it back to carry on the dance. "How about, I'll show you a bit of my culture and then I'll explain more about it."

There's no harm in showing her a little bit of technology right? And explaining a little bit about herself. She would hate to build a friendship, or whatever this was happening between based on lies. And she could trust Lexa not to say anything, she hopes.

There's a sparkle in Lexa's eyes, "I would like that."

"Well then, we need to go back to your hut first." Raven replies, loosening her grip on Lexa's waist. It was only a second later and she's already pining to be close to her again.

Lexa furrows her eyebrows into a frown before dropping the grip around her nape. Clearly, whatever was happening, was a mutual feeling.

_Reyes, ask her to hold your hand._

_What if she doesn't want to?_

_Dude, she's so into you. Just slip your hand into hers, it's not hard._

Raven bites down on her lip and looks everywhere but at the girl in front of her, she could feel her cheeks burning with a blush. When did she become so awkward at stuff like this? She felt like a school kid all over again.

"Would you like to walk back?" Lexa suggests, staring directly at her. Raven meets the green eyes and take's a step forward, linking her hand with the woman's in front of her. Lexa doesn't question it, or even attempt to move. Instead, she let out a shy smile and tightly gripped their fingers together.

"I'm ready." Raven breathes out.

_Way to go, Reyes!_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The village was calming to a quieter level, they make their way back to the hut, hand in hand. The crowds of other villagers were parting ways, back to their little huts. A few still lingered around, getting merry, that included the female warriors still standing by the stall, with wine in their hands and talking away.

Raven could feel her nerves getting the better of her; she was nervous for a lot of things but Lexa has quickly become the first reason for those said nerves.

Lexa reaches out to hold the door open for Raven, letting her go through first. Raven makes a beeline for where her bag lay and searched through the context of it to find her iPod.

 _Really should of made the playlist a little bit more romantic._ Raven curses to herself.

Well, it wasn't like she was planning on finding romance on her NASA mission, heck, Sinclair was going to kill her when she reports this back to him.

Raven switches on the iPod and unravels the earphones, she could feel Lexa's eyes burning on her the whole time as she messes with the device in her hands. Raven stands back up and turns to look at Lexa, who's got her head cocked to the one side, her eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"Lexa, can you promise me something?" Raven asks, biting the bottom of her lip, nervously.

"Of course." She responds, with a sincere smile.

"This is going to sound crazy, okay? Take a seat for it."

Lexa follows the direct orders, taking out one of the seats that was tucked underneath the table to sit down on. Raven sits on the edge of the bed, facing her. She had to really think about her words now, no doubt this was going to sound insane.

She takes a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak, "Okay." Raven breathes out, "Okay, I'm not from around here. When I said I lived far away, it was the truth. But, what I didn't tell you is that I'm not from this time..." Raven pauses, watching the expressions on Lexa's face change and of course, she's confused with her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're not from this time? I do not understand." Lexa asks.

"I'm from the future, Lex. I travelled back to your time, without meaning to. This might be your present day, but this is the past to me."

There's a pause, she wanted to let Lexa have the opportunity to process the information she shared with her.

"I do not fully understand." Lexa replies.

_She's not going to understand, Reyes. Just leave it be._

"Do you know what year we're currently in?" Raven asks.

"That I'm unsure of. We do not keep track like other cultures do." Lexa responds.

"Oh, okay." Raven ponders, she takes a look around the walls for any hint of what time it would be. She was never good at history though. All she knew that the past consists of swords and shit. "Wherever we are, regardless of the year. I've came from the future. My world isn't like your world."

Something clicks inside of Raven and she scuffles for inside of her ripped jacket for her phone. She could show Lexa the pictures that she's took of the future to prove it to her.

"You can't tell anyone I've shown you these devices in my hands. Your time is not meant to know of these inventions yet." Raven explains, nervously.

Lexa nods in agreement, "I can assure you that I won't let another person know of your culture."

"Great!" Raven exclaims with excitement and pats the furs next to her. "Come sit, I'm going to blow your mind."

Lexa follows the orders, moving from the seat she was sitting on to walk over to the bed. She takes a seat next to Raven, leaving a little bit of room between them. Raven doesn't think too much of it though; she's probably a bit freaked out by the current conversation.

"What are these?" Lexa asks, pointing to the phone and the iPod.

Raven passes over her phone to Lexa, to let her have a quick look at the device. She couldn't help but laugh at how Lexa is handling the phone, arms length, petrified of the thing. "Lexa, it's okay. It's not going to hurt you, pass it here and I'll show you it properly."

Lexa hands the phone back over, still very wary of it.

Raven swipes across the lock screen, putting the password details in. She had to resort to putting in a password protection due to Octavia not being shy about invading her privacy. Her screensaver pops up, a picture of the three of them: Clarke, Raven and Octavia all pulling faces at the camera, they were completely wasted after a night of cheap beer and shots.

Raven glances over to take a look at Lexa, who's now got her head cocked to the side again, staring at the phone with a smile on her face.

Lexa looks up to find Raven's face and asks, "Who are they?"

Raven let's out a smile. "These idiots are my friends."

 _I wish that they could meet you,_ she thinks to herself. 

"The artist of this painting is very realistic." Lexa remarks.

"That's not a painting. It's a picture of us, that the phone takes. In my world, this would be a selfie." Raven explains.

Lexa's confused again, not understanding the concept of how this works. "How?"

"I'll show you."

Raven debates whether to show the joys of snapchat, but that meant more explaining. She would show her another day, when it wasn't so late. She finds the camera app on the phone and presses the front camera shot and holds her arm out, in an awkward position. Lexa doesn't understand what's going on, she just watches Raven and then eventually looks up at the phone in her hands.

She gasps as she watches the reflection of herself.

"Smile, Lexa." Raven laughs, watching the 'o' form on her lips.

Lexa doesn't say anything, she sits there with the shocked expression on her face. Raven let's out the toothiest smile she could manage and takes the selfie. Raven brings back the phone in front of her and show's Lexa the picture.

"Wow. That's magic, right?" Lexa asks, glancing between the phone and Raven.

"I guess, it is pretty magically if you think about it. But, it isn't the magic you think of. In my world this is technology." Raven explains.

Lexa's still shocked, but the 'o' transformed in to a slight toothy grin, she looks up at Raven, with excitement in her eyes. "I would love to see more of this technology of yours."

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hours passed by with Raven showing Lexa the photos on her phone; from the recent photo that she had took before she came to Lexa's world, the photo's of her apartment that she had took, the endless photo's of selfies on her nights out and even showed Lexa the pictures of her trip to New York, showing the difference of the buildings in her world, the transportation and the modern life. It took even longer than she had imagined, with Lexa questioning everything to understand better.

By the end of it, they went from sitting on the edge of Lexa's bed to laying down next to each other, flicking through the phone. Raven was now showing her the different apps, granted they didn't work due to lack of WiFi in the past but she gave her a quick run down.

"You do not converse with your friends by talking like we are?" Lexa asks, after Raven had shown her how text messages work.

Raven let's out a laugh, imagining what was going through the brunette's mind. "We do speak like this, Lexa. But let's say, if I was at home and Clarke was somewhere else, let's say work.. she could just send me a message to me." Raven explains.

"That's interesting. We could benefit from a text message system, especially for the scouts going to find out more information, they could just send a text message back." Lexa replies, scrunching up her face to think over it.

"Sorry to break the news to you, it's not been invented in your world yet. Guess you'll have to wait." Raven let's out a joking wink towards Lexa.

"I do not think that's fair that your world has such advantages." Lexa frowns, bringing her body up to lean on her side to face Raven.

"I guess I could just skip out Albert Einstein and just develop the technology for your world." Raven says, jokingly.

"Who is this Albert? And I think you definitely should invent for us your technology." Lexa replies, her face serious.

"I, uh, can't do that." Raven back tracks, cursing herself for even saying that in the first place.

"Why?"

"Lexa, I shouldn't be here with you right now. Whatever I do in the past, effects the future. I shouldn't be laying here in bed with you, showing you the technology of my world. You're not meant to meet me or know anything about the future."

"I disagree." Lexa objects with a smile on her face, "I read in a book once that things happen for a particular reason. You say you shouldn't be here with me, but I think this is our destiny to meet."

Raven turns in the bed, laying on her side to get a better look of the brunette, eager to want to know more of the thought process behind that sentence. "Why do you think that?"

"I think.." Lexa pauses and lifts her hand to stroke the skin of Raven's hand, "I think that the world has something set for us all, we are here for a certain path. I think, we meet others that are brought into this world to guide us, to open our eyes to a different perspective of the world we've always known.." Lexa pauses again, finding Raven's eyes with her own, "Some are meant to come into our lives to make us feel things that we've never felt and-"

There was loud sound of a horn coming from outside of the hut which disturbed the sentence and rudely disrupted the butterflies in Raven's stomach; Raven was half tempted to ask the brunette to explain further, but she had already shot up from the bed to look outside of the hut window.

"What is it?" Raven asks, sitting up in the furs and watches Lexa peer out.

"Danger."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ontari, report what you have heard to the others." Indra asks, her lips pursed in a thin line, her face hard.

Ontari was shaking and out of breath, "I was sent out on a mission to scout further towards the Ice Nation territory. I was disguised in some bushes as some of the guards passed by, discussing about their attack on the Tri Kru warriors that were defending an unknown property. They were discussing the ambush would be happening when the sun rises and that they've been watching them since they arrived."

"Unknown property?" Niylah asks. Which Raven was thankful for, she also wanted to know, she shouldn't even be outside listening to this conversation but Lexa wanted her by her side.

Lexa hums in agreement before replying, "the unknown property belongs to Raven."

Fuck.

"My machine? I need to go." Raven starts speaking, panicking. Worried that they would disrupt the machine and she wouldn't get home.

Lexa took hold of her arm before she could make any movements and says, "Raven, I'll take you to the machine. It will be fine."

"What is so important about this property of yours?" Anya chimes in, curiously.

"It's my only way home." Raven states.

There was no way she was going to go into full detail about it. She's too tired from explaining it all to one person, never mind a group of them.

Anya raises an eyebrow, "But it is not a horse. How could that take you home?"

"They do not have horses where Raven originates from, they have a somewhat different transportation." Lexa explains, Raven is trying to push through a telepathically message as a thank you. Maybe these people do need text messages, it'll be easier to be discreet.

"Enough of that for the moment." Indra interjects, with a growl in her voice. "We need to protect the other warriors."

"Let us go. We will take Raven to her odd transport, warn the others and retreat back." Anya suggests, with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Take as many warriors as you wish, but leave a few here to protect the land, just in case. Prepare your weapons, ladies. And go, quickly." Indra ordered through gritted teeth.

They all start to run off to their own huts, but Indra wasn't done just yet. "Lexa!"

Lexa paused on the spot, turning round to face her adoptive mother. "Yes, mother?"

"Not you. You're staying here."

Raven's stomach flipped in her stomach watching the exchange; she doesn't want Lexa to be in any danger but this would be the last time she was going to see her.

Lexa takes a step towards Indra, her face stern looking and chin up, "I am going. I do not care if I am injured, I am not staying behind whilst the other warriors are going out there." A pause. Lexa's face softens, "Whilst Raven is going out there towards danger."

Raven takes a step towards Lexa, pressing her hand against her arm, "It's fine, you should stay."

Lexa turns her attention to Raven, "I am coming with you. I will look after you, Raven. I promise."

Raven could feel the heat creep up her neck. Her face burning with a blush.

She found her protectiveness far too endearing for her own good.

_Just marry her already._

_Wait, no. Too soon._

_Well, you're already considering kidnapping her.._

They both turn to look towards Indra - who now is looking between frustrated and worried. She let's out a heavy sigh, "Fine, if I stop you, you'll go against my word anyway."

Lexa let's out a chuckle, " I'm sorry, mother. I can not help being disobedient."

"Make sure that you take extra cloths with you, just in case." Indra advises, then turns to glare at Raven. "Make sure you protect her, too. Do you understand me?"

Raven shifts awkwardly on the spot and mumbles, "I will try."

_Note to self: not to piss off Lexa's mother. She will probably kill me._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raven, I've made an extra of the medicine for your leg. You do not know if America has the potion, so take this with you to help you heal." Luna says as she passes along the bottles. She had came along to Lexa's hut to give out cloths and medicine before she also prepared her weapons.

Raven takes the small bottles and nods, "Thanks for the help, doc. Muchly appreciated."

Luna stares deeply at Raven, like her eyes were boring into her. Raven feels like she's about to hit some hypnosis trip if she looks back at her for too long, "You are welcome" is all Luna says before disappearing out of the hut. Raven's eyes glance over to Lexa, who's tucking the sword in to the handle, the whole scenario of the sweetest human that mankind has ever created even handling a sword is bizarre, especially with the black make up painted around her eyes. She looks fierce. Strong. A warrior. But underneath that image - is just Lexa. The girl who's been nothing but caring since she's arrived. Well, excusing their first time conversing.

Raven shakes her head to snap out of looking at her. She can't help but feel broken at the turn of events; tonight has been everything that she didn't know she had wanted. She wouldn't find this in her world. She wouldn't meet anyone like Lexa, again. There was only one girl like that and she would be long gone when she steps back into that machine. She wouldn't be alive in her world.

She would never see her again.

"Raven?" Lexa quizzes, her voice worried. The sound of Lexa's voice just added to ache in her heart. Raven brings up her knees to bury her head and let's out a quiet cry.

"Raven." Lexa says again, running to the side of her. She could feel the warmth as Lexa wraps her arms around her. Pulling her in close.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispers between the cries.

"What is wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you behind." Raven mutters. Lexa pulls her in for a tighter hold.

"Then stay?" Lexa asks. She wishes she could, she really does.

"I can't. It'll mess up everything. My friends and family would be worried, too."

"Let me come with you then."

"We can't do that either, Lexa." Raven lifts her head up from her knees to take a look at the girl beside her. "I could be in serious trouble for bringing someone back from the past. You aren't meant to live in the future."

"Who says?" Lexa asks, frowning. "Who gets to decide our destiny?"

"Science." Raven replies, bluntly.

"No, no it doesn't. We get to decide."

"What if you have kids in this future? What if you had a family? I'll be ruining your time line." Raven argues back.

"Raven, I don't want anything other but you." Lexa says, softly.

And Raven's heart breaks in her chest. The tears began to fall heavily from her eyes.

Raven shakes her head, "it's not that easy, Lexa. We don't know what the future holds. I can't just mess with the past."

"I can not lose you."

"What if I go back, research on how your life went?" Raven ponders, she had thought about it, deep down. Lexa furrows her brows, confused. "I can research about the past when I'm in the future; if I see that you didn't make a family or fall.." she pauses, the words were struggling to escape, the thought hurt way too much. "if you didn't fall in love with someone else, then I'll come back for you? We will find a way to be together."

The conversation went quiet, Lexa was deep in thought, her eyes looking away.

"I understand what you're saying, Raven but I must disagree again; you say that you would come back if I don't fall in love?" Lexa asks, her eyes meeting Raven's. "I know that I am not going to fall for another person. I did not think that I would meet you so soon, but I have and I want you to be that person. I already know what my future holds, whether you go back to your time or not."

"You seem so sure that you won't fall for another person."

Where was this conversation even heading? How did this conversation get to discussing love? Wow, talk about lesbians moving fast, Clarke really wasn't kidding.

Lexa drops the hold around Raven and entwines their fingers together. "though I am not sure what this is between us. I do know that I enjoy your presence and I feel protective of you. I do not want our time together to end. Do I think I will fall in love with you? I highly think so, I am confident of that. I have not expressed myself to another like I have with you. You have opened my heart to a whole new perspective."

"Lexa..." Raven breathes out, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Lexa ducks her head, hiding the blush on her face and looks down at their hands. "Raven, I am not asking you to take me with you if you are unsure of it, but I wish to ask of you to think about it. If you are truly scared about what will happen, I will wait for you. I will wait for you, for the rest of my life."

_Take her with you. Why are you even questioning this? She is perfect._

"I will think about it." Raven replies, breathlessly.

Lexa lifts her head and let's out a smile, "will you?"

"Yes, yes I will think about it."

"Thank you, Raven."

_No thank you, Lexa. For existing._

"I guess you owe me now, huh?" Raven jokingly flirts, but Lexa isn't clueless this time, her eyes darken.

And Raven gulps.

"How can I repay you?" Lexa asks, biting her bottom lip, which doesn't go unnoticed. Raven's eyes flicker from looking at the green eyes to watching the teeth sink in to the lip.

Raven doesn't speak, she's concentrating on one thing only. Her body must be following the orders in her head; she's leaning in, closing the distance between them. Lexa doesn't move away but she does inch forward until their foreheads are brushing together. Raven ducks her head, leaning in for the kill. For the feel of the brunette lips against her own.

So close, so very, very close.

Their lips brushing...

"Well, I do not if I am sorry for interrupting you both or not." Anya speaks, her voice making them both jump apart. Both nervously blushing.

"We were-" Lexa starts to speak, but Anya let's out a cackle of a laugh.

"Maybe you can tell me your excuses at a later date. But for now, we need to go." Anya smirks.

"We are coming now." Lexa replies, standing up from the bed and straightens out her outfit. Raven follows her lead, looking at every object in the room, trying to avoid the eyes of either girl.

_These guys seriously needed to sort out their timing. Fuck._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was weird for Raven.

She was now outside, tucked behind Lexa on a horse. Surrounded her were the female warriors, all in their black clothing, all with make up painted around their eyes. She looked out of place, in a way it was quite comical - how many scientists get sent back in time to witness shit like this? - but she couldn't help but feel severely protected, too. She hasn't seen all the warriors in action; but if they were anything like Lexa or Anya, she knew that she would be in good hands.

"We will go to where Emori is, we shall warn them of the attacks and to fall back. We will escort Raven and ensure of her safety back to her machine and then return back here. I expect of you all to listen out for the dangers and if danger arises, I count on you all to fight for our people." Anya spoke out, loudly and her head held her high.

Raven felt like she was in the middle of an action film; about to ride into war with a bunch of warriors to take on the biggest army of this time. It was surreal. Only, this was their real life.

"I count on every single one of you, my friends. And I will promise to look after you, too." Anya carried on with the speech.

Raven flickered her eyes between all the warriors, all sat on their horses with their weapons tucked in, all with their heads held high.

"We fight for you, too. May our souls guide us." Lexa shouts back, Raven tightens her grip around the girl in front of her.

All the warriors shouted the line back in Anya's direction. And then began to speed out of the forest on their horses.

Anya lead the pack first, deep into the forest with the night sky still lingering ahead them. The forest was dark and Raven couldn't make out anything but the shadows of the trees. How did they not get nervous about doing shit like this? Like it's a walk in the park.

"Have you always been a warrior?" Raven whispers quietly enough for Lexa to hear.

"Yes. Indra had found Anya and I when we were young. I promise to tell you of that another time but for now we need to be quiet." Lexa replies.

Raven grins and leans forward, bringing her lips to Lexa's ear and replies in a very, very quite whisper, "you know, that's the second time you've told me to be quiet in the forest."

Lexa's body shivers at the sudden closeness, she turns her head to have a quick side glance at the girl behind her. "And you've got a habit of speaking when we're in danger."

"Shhhhh." Anya let's out a growl in their direction, which shut them both up, pronto.

The rest of the journey was long but quiet to a certain degree; no one spoke between them, all like secret ninja's on a mission. The only source of sound was the horses pressing against the ground as they ran through the forest. Some times there would be noises from the rustling of the bushes and noises from the wild life, not anything to alert danger but it was enough for Raven to feel jumpy and nervous.

She was going to have to give up her medal of honour badge of being a bad ass when she gets home.

Raven's journey consisted of being in deep thought of their previous conversation: Lexa had that sincere look in her eyes and without a doubt, she did believe every single word she said; maybe it wasn't love just yet, but it could develop, couldn't it? Their fates lay in their hands, no matter how science has an influence over the situation. Could she take Lexa back with her? What would the impacts of her decision be? Could she leave behind her family? It's too much to ask of another person. They've only known each other for a couple of days; it feels just as equivalently big as purchasing a house together - a whole lot of commitment.

Anya's horse came to a halt, the others also followed, bringing their horses to a stand. She lifts up her hand and points up into the trees, the sky becoming lighter made it easier to point out the figures kneeling against the branches, held up in the tree's. Raven couldn't figure out who it was, her guess that it is one of the warriors due to no one pressing forward to attack.

Raven lets her eyes wonder for the machine, she spots it in the same place as she left it and no damage. It's a relief, thankfully but her chest felt heavy. This was too close to going home.

She really needs to think fast about her decision.

Is she selfish for wanting Lexa to come with her?

Would she leave her friends behind if the roles were reversed?

Fuck. Fuck.

"Emori." Anya shouted, to try gain the attention of the figure in the tree. The branches started to move and the figure - Emori - climbs down effortlessly and starts to walk over to Anya.

"Anya." Emori nods, "Can I ask why you're here?"

"We need to send the warriors back home, the Ice Nation are planning an ambush. The sun will rise soon and so will their army. Go, quickly." Anya ordered, Emori nodded before blowing on a whistle to alert the others hiding in the trees. They all started to climb down, one by one, from where they were situated.

"All of you need to go home, now!" Anya barked out her orders again, her voice loud.

It didn't take long for them all to jump on their horses to clear the area, all making their way home to safety. The remaining warriors still sat on their horses, awaiting Anya's next orders. Anya glances over to Lexa and gives her a nod.

This is it.

This is the time they were dreading.

To say goodbyes or to take with?

_Do what your heart decides, Reyes._

Lexa slowly moves off the horse, her feet finding the ground. She lifts her hand up to support Raven as she climbs down, too. Their eyes never leave each other as they do so. Within just one glance, they were both screaming inside of their heads of wanting to stay with each other. Their hands stay linked as they walk over to the machine, neither of them speaking until they're out of distance of the others.

Lexa is cautious as they approach the machine; the last time she was close to this thing she was waking up in a daze after escaping her torture and then went to attack Raven, little did she know though, that moment would escalate to where they are now.

Raven lifts up the hatch to allow the door to open, switching on the machine again which sparks to life. The buzz of the electricity startles Lexa, she jumps back, warily. It was loud enough to block out any other noises around them. They didn't hear Anya run over, her presence making them both jump.

"Anya?" Lexa attempts to shout over the machine, her face full of concern.

"They're here. The Ice Nation here. A big enough army that we can not conquer. They have brought torches with them, Lexa. We need to go now before they can get us. I've already sent the others back home to warn the village." Anya shouts back.

Raven's head is swimming, trying to process the information. A massive army with torches of flames? They were going to set them all alight? The machines noise slowly died down, she could hear the chanting of foot steps incoming. Shit, think Raven, think.

"Lexa. Come on!" Anya growls, grabbing hold of her arm.

But Lexa couldn't think, she couldn't run away from the girl who's she has grown close to.

She wanted to go with her. Be with her.

"Go, Anya. I'll be fine." Lexa replies.

"Are you a fool? I'm not leaving you. You are my sister."

"Guys." Raven interjects, watching the forest around them fill with with guards with metal armor on. "Guys, get in here now."

Lexa takes a look around, watching the men step towards them, in horror. She drags Anya by the arm into the machine and Raven grabs for the hatch, locking them all in.

It wasn't her smartest move. They had no way out now.

"What are we going to do? There's hundreds of them." Lexa asks, looking out of the window.

"We can not stay in here. What if they let the machine go up in flames?"

"But we can not go out and fight, we will die." Lexa states.

_Come on Raven. Think of a plan._

"What if we surrender?" Anya asks, watching the forest become more alive with even more guards.

Lexa snaps her head to look at Anya, her face in disbelief. "They captured me and tortured me. I do not want to do that again."

Anya holds her hands up in the air in a protest, "Lexa, what other choice do we have? Either way it's going to end badly for us. Would you like to be burnt, killed by a sword or tortured? At least if we are held captive, we can find a way to escape."

"No, Anya."

Raven ignored the two bickering back and forth; she was concentrating on the men edge close to the machine. They were out numbered and would be killed either way. But she wasn't going to let that happen. She's got a transportation of her own.

Raven reached out for the control system in front of her, pressing in the date and location that Sinclair had provided her with. They had planned to make the machine come back to a forest on her trip back just in case; not wanting to take the risk of it going faulty and landing in a busy town.

"What are you doing, Raven?" Anya questions.

"Saving our arses." Raven growls as she flicks on each switch. She took one more glance around the forest, watching the men creep nearer and then glanced around the machine to meet the faces of the two women, who are looking at her, full of worry. She flashes a grin in their direction and advises "Find something to grip on to, tightly. We're going for a ride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews! :D
> 
> I had a variety of different ideas for how Raven would go back home. This was one of them. 
> 
> I was gonna prolong it butttt why not give them some happiness? Or will it be happiness. You will see!


	11. Back to the future. Part Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The machine lands back in the future.
> 
> Anya and Lexa goes to Raven's apartment.
> 
> They eventually meet Octavia and Clarke.
> 
> How will they cope on their first night in the modern world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun doing this chapter, haha! I wanted to imagine what it would be like going into a world where things are insanely different.
> 
>  
> 
> Mix POV's in this chapter.

Raven waited an extra few seconds, giving the two women more time to find something to hold on to, they both clearly had the same idea as they pressed their hands against the seat of the machine. She takes another glance at the forest which was being overrun by the men, stepping so close to the machine with anger flashing across their faces.

_Time to do this,_ Raven thinks to herself. 

She puts one hand over the handle next to her and brings her spare hand up to flip off the men that were approaching; their angry glares transformed into confusion and she let out of a howl of a laugh before proceeding to reel up the handle. The machine sprang to life and she could feel the electricity buzzing through the metal walls. She knew what was going to happen, she was prepared for the jilt of the machine this time. There was a loud bang coming from behind as the machine took off, she turned her head to see what the impact was and couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of her. Both women had collided with the back of the wall; Anya's front was pressed against Lexa. Lexa was squashed between the wall and Anya's body.

Anya took a step back, bringing her hand up to press against her head. "Ow."

"Ow, indeed." Lexa replies, mirroring the same action with her hand now on her head, too.

Raven laughs again, watching the pair of dorks. It wasn't until she turned back round on the seat, she realises the impact of her decision - the machine had brought them back to a forest, with no men gunning them down now. Just trees. A whole loads of trees. The machine had successfully brought them back to the correct destination but now she's gone against every rule that was put in place. _No bringing back any humans with you,_ she could hear Sinclair's orders repeating over in her head. She was going to be in a shit load of trouble for this. She needs to think of a plan, quickly. Before the machine alerts the station of her arrival.

She finds her phone that's hidden in her jacket and opens the door of the machine to take a step out. Should she call Sinclair? Or Monty? To let them know of her mistake. In all fairness, what other choice did she have? She wasn't going to throw two women out to their death.

Her phone was buzzing crazily in her hand; she's arrived back and finally got signal which now means incoming text messages left, right and centre. All from the same two people. Clarke and Octavia could wait, she would call them later to let them know she's safe. She would need to think of a plan for them, too, no doubt they would be straight around her apartment.

"Fucking hell. What am I going to do?" Raven sighs to herself, letting her head fall back against her shoulders and takes a look at the light blue sky up ahead.

Lexa walks over to where Raven is stood and presses her hand against Raven's shoulder, "Raven? Where are we?"

Raven straightens her body, bringing her head back down and glances towards Lexa, "Remember when I said I came from the future?" Raven pauses. Lexa gives a slow nod in response. "Well, welcome to the future!" Raven sarcastically exclaims.

Lexa looks around the scene around her, confusion swept over her face. "I do not understand, where are the buildings?"

"We are in the future?" Anya interrupts, her hand pressed against the handle of her sword, just in case for any sign of the guards.

Raven let's out a sigh, facing them both. Time to explain it all again. "Anya, I wasn't from your time. I travelled there, in that machine for my mission. I'm from this world." Raven pauses, bringing her hands up to point around, "Granted, this isn't where I live, by the way. We travelled back to the future to escape being killed. I'm sorry."

"What about our family? What happened to them?" Anya responds, her face full of concern, her voice angry.

"That I don't know yet but I'll find out, I promise." Raven replies, offering a sad smile in return. 

Anya turns to look at Lexa, "And you knew?"

"Yes, sister. I was going to come back here, too."

"Why?" Anya asks, her eyebrow arched.

"I do not want-"

Raven's phone started to buzz in her hands, she could see the caller ID pop up. Monty. The machine must of signalled back to make them aware of her arrival. She looks up at the two women, who are staring at her. "I've got to take this, okay? And then we will talk about what happens next."

They both nod, watching her curiously as she handles the device and brings it to her ear.

"Hey! You're back."

Raven bites down on her bottom lip, thinking of how to explain what's gone wrong. "Yeah, I'm back. Listen, is there any way you could make it here without the managers knowing? I've done something that I shouldn't of."

"Erm, okay? I'll pass you on to Sinclair."

"Thanks, Monty."

"Hello, Raven. What's happened?"

"Is she conversing with herself?" Anya whispers to Lexa, with her eyebrow arched.

"No, that is technology. They can converse with others with the device in her hand." Lexa replies back, proudly.

Raven let's out a smile towards Lexa before continuing her phone conversation, "You know how you strictly told me not to bring anyone back with me?"

"Please tell me you didn't, Raven."

"Sinclair, I had no choice. I'll explain it all to you later but for now can you make it here without letting any of the big bosses known of my arrival?"

"We will be with you soon."

"Thank you." Raven breathes out, bringing her the phone down from her ear and switches the call off. "Right, listen. Two of my friends are coming here, okay? They will help." _I hope._

"Does this mean we will go back to our home?" Anya asks, the sound of her voice hopeful.

"That I don't know. The machine only has two chances to make a trip. I used one going to your land and the other to escape back here."

"Our family need us." Anya starts to reply, she turns her head slightly to look at Lexa. "We need to protect them from the war."

"I will try my hardest to find a solution to send you both back, Anya. But for the mean time, we need to stay here, okay? You both can stay with me until we find out how to fix this." Raven offers. That was the least she could do for the time being.

"Okay." Anya replies back, her wary guard dropping. She drops her hand off the sword and takes a look around. "I may as well learn about your culture whilst I am here."

"It is not like our home, sister. Raven, can I show her the photographs?" Lexa asks for permission. Raven nods, putting the password into her phone and passes it along. Anya and Lexa take a seat on the ground whilst Lexa navigates through the phone, showing her all the pictures of the world they're in.

Anya was wary as her eyes scan the photos, she didn't say much to begin with as Lexa explains it all, with excitement in her voice. But, she soon started to soften up. Raven couldn't help but feel bad about her decision; Lexa may of wanted to come here, but Anya didn't. She wanted to be home, with her family whilst they were on the brink of war. And Raven's just took her completely away from there.

"Who is the girl with the blonde hair?" Anya asks, pointing out the person in the picture.

"That's Clarke." Raven replies.

"Clarke." Anya repeats the name, with a slight smile forming on her lips. Anya looks up from the phone to find Raven, "Will we meet this Clarke?"

"If you want to." Raven responds, with a grin. Trust Anya to take a sudden interest in this world now she's seen Clarke.

"I would not oppose to the idea."

Raven smirks, "Yeah, I bet you wouldn't."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty and Sinclair turned up around an hour later. They both startled the two warriors as they walked through the near by bushes, both jumping to stand on their feet with their hands ready on the handle of their swords. But the presence of the warriors also startled them in return; it was clear by their facial expressions that they wasn't visually expecting two women, with black make up around their eyes, wearing all black medieval clothing and with their hands on their swords, awaiting an attack of some kind.

"Erm, hello.." Sinclair speaks first, taking slow steps into the clearance. His eyes darting from one person to another. They finally land on Raven, who's standing awkwardly, looking at him. "Raven."

"Sinclair." she nods towards him and then finds Monty, hiding behind him, cautiously. "Monty. It's okay, they're not going to hurt you."

Raven spins on the spot, to find Lexa and Anya. "They're no threat, I promise."

They both nod, dropping their hands from the handle and looks over at the two men, curiously. Sinclair makes the first movement, stepping over to where they stood and offers his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Sinclair." He introduces himself, the two women's eyes look down at the gesture of his hand, unsure of what it means. Lexa decides to bring her hand out too, but doesn't make contact with Sinclair's; she just mimics his actions, thinking this is how they introduce their selves in Raven's world. Raven let's out a snort that she was trying to hold in as she watches them interact.

"Hello, my name is Lexa and this is Anya." Lexa replies.

Sinclair looks down at her hand and slowly withdraws his, "nice to meet you both. The guy over there is called Monty."

Monty brings his hand up, in an awkward wave and smiles in their direction, "Hi."

"Raven," Sinclair speaks again, turning away from the two women, "can you please explain what's happened?"

Raven goes into detail about her mission, starting from where the machine went faulty to begin with, how she ended up in the past and found Lexa unconscious in the woods, she explained how she didn't know what to do but a part of her wasn't going to leave her on her own, how Lexa woke up and assumed she was under attack and then how they were actually under attack of the guards of Ice Nation; she ended up getting a stab wound with poison laced with it.

Lexa then steps in to explain her side from this moment in; about how Anya helped by making Raven sleep.

"Can I just say, she knocked me out with a punch." Raven interrupts and glares at Anya. Anya gives her a smirk in return.

"She did help you sleep though." Lexa interjects, with a smile. And Raven's glare drops, the sight of Lexa's smile winning her over.

"And then..?" Sinclair asks, waiting impatiently for them to carry on with the story of their events.

Lexa carries on explaining about Luna treating Raven, trying to cure the poison. She also informs them about their culture and who they are. She skips out the part where Anya and her had challenged for a fight, that wasn't of important to Raven's story. And then explains about how they were under attack of the Ice Nation in the forest.

"I had no other choice but to make sure they were safe. We were seriously out numbered." Raven joins in at this point. "I brought them back here because they would have died."

Sinclair let's out a sigh, "I understand that, I do. But, that could of been how the future was meant to play out and now it's been disrupted."

Lexa frowns at the reply, "Are you trying to say that was our fate? To die in their hands?"

"I mean no offence - it's just that you are not meant to be here."

"I disagree, I think our fate was meant to bring us here, I think Raven was meant to save us." Lexa objects.

Raven let's out a shy smile and ducks her head, "Thank you, Lexa."

Sinclair hums, pondering the idea, before replying, "I guess it is a possibility."

"What happens now?" Raven asks, changing the conversation. Not that she wanted to know the outcome of her decisions, but they couldn't stay standing in a forest all day.

"Well, the machine has no more electricity, so we can't send them back to the past. The directors aren't in the office for another week, either, so I can't run this past them, yet. I will deliver a report by them of your arrival and new friends. For the mean time, have you got enough room for extra guests in your home? Or would you like to book a hotel?" Sinclair suggests.

"Yeah, I've already said I'll take them in. The machine?" Raven asks.

"We have a pick up truck on it's way to escort the machine back to base. I suggest that you should get your leg checked over. I know that you said there was a doctor, but you want to make sure that it's healing." Sinclair advises.

_I'm sure it would be a great experience sending two warriors with swords into a crowded hospital._

"I'll ask Abby to come by and check it, no big deal." Raven replies, then turns to Monty. "Can you drive us back?"

"Sure thing. It's a bit of walk back, are you able to handle it?" Monty responds.

Raven looks over to Lexa, who's smiling right back at her. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll have some help."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monty wasn't kidding about the walk back, it had took them longer with Raven stalling with her bad thigh. With the help of Lexa providing support, the walk back had been slightly quicker. Monty had struck up a conversation with Anya on the walk back, with Monty firing tons of questions her way; eager to know more about her lifestyle back home, especially about the lack of technology - how did they cope in their world? What did they do without technology?

The rocky foot path they followed lead them to where Monty's white land rover was parked on the edge of a quiet road.

"Is that a car?" Lexa asks when she spots the vehicle, and Raven felt a punch of pride due to Lexa remembering what she's told her.

"Yeah, it is. It's a lot different to the machine, though. But rest assured, Monty is the slowest driver going, so you'll be safe." Raven jokingly replies.

"Hey, I heard that!" Monty argues back. "Just because we all don't like going over the speed limits like yourself."

"Monty, I could walk quicker than your driving." Raven bites back.

Monty twirls around to face Raven, his usual boyish grin on his face. "Oh yeah? Guess you'll want to walk all the way home then."

Raven smirks in return, she's truly missed this guy and their banter. _God knows how these idiots coped without me when I wasn't around, I bet life was boring,_ Raven thinks to herself.

Monty unlocks the car with the tap of his keys and jumps into the driver seat. Anya pauses, watching him take a seat and closes the door behind him. She then looks around for Lexa and Raven before she follows suit, her face scrunched up, confused.

"You'll be fine. I promise. Just open the door, take a seat and close the door behind you. I'll tell you what to do next." Raven instructs as she walks around to the passenger seat. Anya follows her words, unlocking the back seat door and taking a seat in the back, behind Monty. Lexa walks over to Raven's side and did the same, both of them looking warily as they sit in the back of the car.

"Now, you have one of these next to you, they're seat belts, watch how I do it." Raven says, pulling the seat belt out and wrapping it around her to find the slot. The two women followed her actions and buckled their selves in. "Great, now don't freak out when this thing starts moving, okay?"

"This chair is very comfortable." Anya adds, touching the leather seat with her hands.

"It should be, I spent too much money on this car." Monty replies with a grin on his face.

"Boy, if you're this happy with the car seat, wait till you sit on my couch. It's to die for." Raven says.

"Is the couch the long chair you showed me?" Lexa asks.

Raven smiles, "I've taught you well."

"Would you actually die for a chair? Your kind are very odd." Anya remarks, still examining the seat with her hands.

"She probably would." Monty replies, switching on the ignition and the engine roars to life. He pushes his foot against the pedal and the car starts moving. The conversation had died down in the car and she could see Lexa in the reflection of her side mirror, looking out of the window in amazement. Watching the trees zoom by as Monty carries on driving.

She's actually quite amazed that neither of the women didn't question about how the car is doing this, but they were both quiet. Maybe it's not so different to their horses? Only this time they're stuck in a metal tin, driving down the quiet roads.

"Hey, Rae. Just to give you a heads up that O and Clarke have been freaking out. More O though." Monty informs her.

Raven let's out a sigh, "Why are they freaking out? They knew the score."

"They kept pestering me about how you were doing, if you're home and that. I may of made them aware of your vital conditions." Monty mutters the last part of the sentence.

"Monty, fuck. Why?!" Raven shouts, pulling her phone out to check her messages.

"I had to, Rae. Listen, I told them your conditions were getting better. O threatened to come down to the building and everything."

"It's alright, I'll send them a message now." Raven replies, finding their dedicated group chat between them three; the chat was literally full of hundred of messages. From texts of worries, to them talking about O's relationship and then Clarke talking shit about her work.

**Raven to the group chat:**

Jeeez, guys. Spam me out much? O, what's this about threatening my company?

About two minutes later, her phone began to ring, she looks down and it's Octavia calling. She presses the connect button and puts the phone up to her ear.

"O."

"YOU ARE BACK! Clarke, it is her." Octavia screamed excitedly down the phone, she could hear Clarke shouting hello down the phone, too.

Raven let's out a laugh, "Who else would it be, you idiot?"

"It could have been anyone. How was the trip? What awesome shit did you see? Tell me all."

"It was er, eventful? It didn't go quite to plan, actually. I ended up breaking NASA protocols and bringing back two people with me." Raven replies, awkwardly.

"What? You actually brought back people with you? From the future?" Octavia replied, she could hear Clarke in the background saying "Whaaaaaat?"

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't go to the future. The machine took me back to the past. I've came back with two females. It's a long story and I'll explain it to you later."

"We're coming over tonight." Octavia states, the excitement in her voice growing.

Raven rolls her eyes, this was typical O. "Just invite yourself over, O. No problem."

"I want to meet your new friends. How past are talking? 80's? 70's? Or before that? I need to know what we're going to walk into." Octavia investigates.

"More like medieval time. We're not exactly sure what time line we came back from. But don't get weirding them out by being all over them. I don't want them freaking out."

"Medieval? Fucking hell, this is brilliant. Yes, Clarke, she's made friends from the medieval time, how awesome is that?" There's a pause over the phone and Raven waits for whatever is coming next. "Seriously, Clarke, you couldn't think of a better pun, you loser?" Another pause. "Right, Clarke wants to know if they're hot, maybe she can steal one for the knight. That's night with a K, by the way."

Raven scoffs in response, "Please tell Clarke that she is an idiot. And that pun was awful."

"Raven said that pun was awful and you are an idiot. What? It was awful. No wonder you aren't getting laid if you're using puns like that-"

"Guys, I'm going now. I'll text you instead." Raven interrupts, she knows full well if she stays on the line, she would be just listening to the pair talk to each other.

"Okay, okay, okay. We will come round after my shift has finished and we'll call in a take away. Missed you, Rae!" Octavia shouts, excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah. Missed you two, too." Raven replies, with a smile on her face before ending the call.

"Was that Clarke you were conversing with?" Anya pikes up with curiosity, leaning forward in the seat a little.

"Yeah, she wants to know if you're hot." Raven replies, she might as well have some fun of her own. She wonders if she could match make the pair up? It'll stop Clarke pining over Octavia, after all.

"I'll make her aware that my body temperature is very warm when we meet." Anya replies.

Raven and Monty exchange a look and let out the laugh they were holding in, "Please do make her aware of that."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lexa's POV.**

Lexa was in complete awe of the new world around her.

Raven had shown her the pictures of the buildings, but in real life, they were nothing short of spectacular. Some of the buildings stood high, like they were touching the clouds in the sky. Some of them were oddly shaped, which made them even more interesting. It was just building after building. The floors were made out of something she has never seen before; most of it was a grey colour where the cars were moving on and then there was a yellow coloured floor, which was slightly higher than the grey which lead to the buildings around them. She couldn't see many trees though, to her disappointment; this world was completely different to the world that she was born into.

Even the villagers walking around all look different; some people had the same kind of clothing on, yet different colours. Others were wearing different clothing altogether. No one looked the same or dressed the same. Everything about Raven's world was intriguing yet strange. It wasn't like they wore clothes of the same colours to represent the clan they belong to, like they did in Lexa's world.

She wish she could observe more, get out of the moving vehicle - the car, what Raven calls - and go study the culture some more. Her inner hunter was eager to explore the land.

The moving car comes to a halt, stopping outside of a high, light brown building. Lexa waits for Raven to make the first move out of the car even though she was itching to get out, she didn't like the feel of the strap holding her in, it kind of reminded her of being chained. She wanted to be free.

"I'll pop by another day when you aren't so busy." Monty speaks, looking at Raven.

"Yeah, we will arrange to go for that drink now I'm home." Raven replies, unbuckling the strap that's wrapped around her.

Monty turns in his seat, his eyes looking back and forth between her and Anya, "Hopefully I'll catch up with you guys, too. We can hang out."

_Hang out? Hanging out of what?_

"Hang out?" Anya asks, worriedly.

"He means he will come and see us another day." Raven explains.

"I look forward to it." Lexa replies, a smile forming on her lips.

"Lexa, before you get out. You see the moving vehicles?" Raven asks, their eyes locking.

"Yes?" Lexa replies.

"Avoid staying in the road where they move, okay? Run to the sidewalk on Anya's side."

_Road. That's what the grey is called. The sidewalk must be the lighter yellow colour._

"I understand, Raven." Lexa nods.

Raven opens the door of the car, stepping out of the vehicle and shouts 'bye' to Monty and runs to the sidewalk. Lexa follows what she does, opening the car door with the handle and runs as soon as her feet hit the road, to avoid the incoming vehicles. Anya and Raven are waiting by a door when she reaches them. Raven opens the door of the building and they follow. She pauses at a grey, shiny door and presses her fingers against a button.

"Are you not going to open the door?" Lexa asks, looking at the grey door.

"It's an elevator, we wait for the elevator to touch this ground and the door opens. This building has many levels, this is the quickest way to reach my level." Raven responds, giving them a brief smile.

"Elevator?" Anya questions.

"You step inside of it, the door closes and it will bring you up or down. Whatever you decide."

There's a noise as the elevator reaches the ground and the door slides open, Raven steps in first and Lexa follows, with Anya behind her. Raven presses one of the buttons again and the door closes. The floor below them slightly jumps and Lexa could feel the elevator rise. The rising movement of the elevator was enough to make her feel ill, she definitely didn't enjoy this movement, at all.

The movement doesn't go on for much longer and the door opens again, Raven steps out first, leading them down a narrow room full of doors. They walk for a few seconds until Raven stops in front of one the doors. She puts an object into the door and presses down on the handle to open the door.

"You two can go in first. Make yourself at home." Raven speaks with a smile on her face, her one arm gestured out for them to walk in. Anya makes the first step into Raven's home and Lexa follows her. Lexa looks around; it was everything like the pictures had shown. There was the long chair in the middle, a table in front of the chair and some square looking object facing that. There was wooden furniture placed in different parts of the room, with pictures on. On the other side of this room is what Raven had explained was a kitchen, where the food is kept and cooked. There was a hallway, leading to what Lexa assumes are the other rooms that Raven had told her about; the bedroom and the bathroom. At the far end of the so called living room was a giant window, over looking the village they were in. Lexa rushed over to the window to take another glance of the world outside. It was strangely beautiful; there were buildings scattered everywhere and so many cars on the road. It was more noisy than what she had imagined, though.

"Do you two want a drink? Food?" Raven asks, her voice breaking Lexa out of her stare. She turns to face Raven, who's standing in her kitchen, opening a smaller door of the fridge that Raven had shown her. "I don't have much in. Have you guys tried coffee before?"

"What is coffee?" Anya asks, who's laying across the long chair.

"It's a hot drink, do you want one?"

"I will try it."

"Lexa?"

"Yes, thank you." she replies, walking over to where Raven is stood to watch her actions. She presses down on another button and the object begins to let out steam.

"Your home is fascinating. What is the square thing?" Anya asks, gesturing her finger to point in the direction of where it stood.

Raven turns to face where Anya was sitting, "that's a television. You can watch shows on it, do you want me to put it on?"

"What are shows?" Anya responds.

Raven walks over to the centre of the living room and picks up a long, thin object. The square looking technology flickers on and two women appeared in the middle of the square, talking to each other in what looks like another home. Anya rushes to the television, to examine it, her head peering around the back of it.

"Raven, how?" Anya, her voice high pitched, concerned. She takes a step backwards from the object to take another look at the people. "How are they in there? Why are they so small?"

Raven bends over, pressing her hands against her knees and let's out a laugh. Anya turns to find Lexa, who's standing in the kitchen just as horrified.

_How? How are they trapped in there? Why would humans trap others into a square?_

"They are tiny people, Lexa. Trapped in the square and Raven finds this amusing? We need to help them out of there." Anya suggests, grabbing the handle of her metal sword.

"Woah, hold up. You're not attacking my television, put that sword away." Raven hastily replies, jumping in front of the television to defend it.

"They are trapped. We need to free them!" Anya screams, almost like a squeal.

"They're not trapped. It's a television, in this world we make shows so people like us can watch. Do you have plays in your world? Stories that are brought to life?" Raven asks.

Lexa remembers watching a play once; a group of villagers had put on a performance to recreate a knight saving a princess that was in distress. But, they weren't tiny people, they were full sized humans, standing on a stage, dressed up in long dresses and fake armour.

"Yes, we do. I remember watching some of our villagers perform one." Lexa speaks, replaying the memory in her head.

"Right, so, these are the same. Only, our plays are shown on the television. We advanced in our world by video recording the plays and then it comes through the television." Raven explains.

"So, this is a play?" Anya asks, pointing her sword toward the object.

"Yes but we get to choose what play we wish to watch. Look, I'll show you." Raven replies, turning to face the television with the object in her hand pointed towards it. The television flickers through different plays that were brought to life. Raven turns to find Anya again and hands her the object in her hand. "Press that button and find yourself a play to watch."

Lexa watches Anya standing there, having control of the plays that were being shown. She eventually finds one that interests her and she settles back in the couch to watch it. Lexa watches as the play come to life; several men on their horses, running through a land. It was very believable, far better than the play she's watched. Maybe her villagers could learn a thing or two about putting on an impressive performance.

Raven walks out of the living room and makes her way back into the kitchen, where the steaming object lay. The brush of her body was enough to make the hairs on Lexa's body stand up, she wishes she could close the distance between them and familiarise her arms around the woman's body once again. She wishes she could display such affection openly, but she's unsure of what Anya's thoughts would be. They had grown accustom to not being openly affectionate with another, if they did seek for another, they would do it in the privacy of their own huts.

Lexa watches Raven place out the cups in front of her, even though the world she is from was fascinating, she couldn't help but be more intrigued with the woman herself. She was a blessing, a gift to human kind. Her world had so much advantages, but their greatest advantage was the existence of Raven herself. Lexa had read a story once, when she wasn't on her duties, of the greek goddesses; she remembers the description of a Goddess of Beauty. Lexa remembers the thoughts that had crossed her mind, thinking that no such thing could exist; no one could be worthy enough to have that title but now.. she sees it, in it's truest of forms, she would gladly gift that title to the woman who's entered her world and completely changed her whole perspective of the life she had once known.

"Do you both want milk or want it black?" Raven asks, opening the smaller door of the fridge beside her.

"Whatever you think is best." Lexa replies.

Raven hums as she stirs the black context inside of the cup, she picks up the cup and turns to her, their eyes meet for a brief moment but Raven breaks the contact, looking away, nervously. She mutters, "don't drink it straight away or it'll hurt your tongue, okay?"

Lexa takes the hot cup in her hands, wrapping her fingers through the hole, "thank you, Raven."

Raven looks up, their eyes meeting again. "You're welcome, let's go watch some television before the others invade us."

_Invade? We're going to be invaded?_

Before Lexa could speak, to ask more of the invasion, Raven let's out a slight laugh. "Calm down. Not an actual invasion, I meant before Clarke and Octavia come round and annoy us." 

__\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__There were three things that Lexa was completely certain of: the first was that this coffee was the most beautiful liquid her mouth has ever tasted. Two, the chair they were all sitting on was exceptionally comfortable, far more comfortable than the chairs in her home. And the third; she's never felt more happy than she was right now in this very moment. The scene in front of her was simple, yet so effective to her emotions. Raven had fallen asleep in the middle of them, letting out slight snores, it was the most precious thing that Lexa has ever witnessed. Anya had found another play where people are contending in fights, it was full of action but no weapons. Two men were currently battling it out inside of a square._ _

__"I do not understand why they are not going in for more attacks." Anya says, bringing the cup up to her lips._ _

__"Maybe they do not fight like we do." Lexa observes, watching the two men circle each other._ _

__Anya purses her lip, deep in thought before responding. "We should teach them our way, it's much more effective."_ _

__"That would require us staying here, sister. I thought you were opposed of that idea." Lexa replies._ _

__She understood where Anya's loyalty lies, she understood her concerns about the family they had left behind. Lexa, too, felt the same concerns; what had happened after they had left? She hopes that they did not die in the hands of the Ice Nation. She knew that they were long gone, Raven had explained that this was the future and they wouldn't be alive in this world. She also explained that she could find out information about what happened with the use of her technology._ _

__"I worry that we left them in danger and we are not there to defend them." Anya replies, her face frowning._ _

__"Raven says she can seek for the information and will let us know, sister. For now, we can not do much."_ _

__Anya places the cup down on the table in front of them then turns to look at Lexa, her face serious. "Will you be coming back with me, sister?"_ _

__Lexa sighs, her eyes flickered to where Raven lay, peacefully asleep. "I do not know. I have the same concerns that you do, only, I have other concerns, too. I do not wish to live in a world where she is not in it."_ _

__"Then you should follow what your heart decides. If you think your fate lays with the girl, follow that path."_ _

__Lexa let's out a sigh of relief, "thank you, sister."_ _

__Anya laughs, "why are you thanking me, you fool?"_ _

__"I did not know if I would be worthy of being a true warrior if I left behind the clan."_ _

__There was a knock of the door, which startled them both. They both jump to their feet, grabbing their swords. The knocking began to become more repetitive and aggressive, whomever stood on the other side wanted to be let in._ _

__"Raven.." Lexa nudges the sleeping girl with her foot. Raven stirs in the spot, not ready yet to come out of her sleeping state. But with the nudge of Lexa's foot and the banging of the door, she gradually comes round to being awake._ _

__"Whatt?" Raven sleepily mumbles, her eyes darting around the room to regain focus on what's happening. Lexa's heart swells at the sight, wanting this moment to not end._ _

__"There is knocking on the door." Lexa explains, pointing her sword towards the door._ _

__"Ugh, okay. Put away your swords, we're not in your world anymore." Raven says, her voice raspy and low. She picks herself up from the couch and walks over to the door to open it. Anya glances toward Lexa, who gives a brief nod to follow the orders, they both retract the weapon in their hands and place them back in their pockets._ _

__Raven opens the door and takes a step back to let in the two females, who Lexa remembers from the photographs on Raven's phone. They looked different in real life; the brunette was wearing next to little clothes, it looks like a small cloth wrapped around her upper torso and very short shorts on the lower part. The blonde was more fully clothed, with a long looking clothing draping over her upper body, with light blue trousers on the lower part._ _

__"Jesus, what took you so lon-" the brunette speaks and then stops in her tracks as her eyes fell upon them. "Wow, you really wasn't kidding."_ _

__"Anya, Lexa this is Clarke and Octavia." Raven introduces them as she walks over to the kitchen area again to switch on the steaming object. "Coffee anyone?"_ _

__The brunette walks over to where they stand, her eyes boring in them as she does so. Anya arches an eyebrow as she stood close, her eyes wondering to get a closer look. "Wow, this is amazing. Look at the outfits and that make up."_ _

__"O, what did I say about not freaking them out? Back off and let them breathe." Raven shouts from the kitchen, placing more cups out._ _

__"Hello, I'm Lexa." Lexa introduces herself, holding out her hand to mimic the actions of the man that she had previously met. Octavia takes a step away from Anya and moves towards Lexa, bringing her hand out too, but this time there was contact as Octavia presses her palm against Lexa's and does a shaking movement. Which leaves Lexa feeling confused._ _

__"Octavia, or O, whichever you prefer. Let's sit and you tell me everything about you." Octavia replied, excitement evident in her voice, tugging Lexa's hand to lead them to the couch. Lexa looks up to find Raven, like a cry for help, but Raven was facing away, pouring everyone a drink of coffee._ _

_Please, please save me._ Lexa thinks to herself. 

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__**Raven's POV.** _ _

__The night was long, way too long for Raven's liking._ _

__She's missed the company of her friends, but she was exhausted. She wanted to carry on the nap that she was rudely awakened from._ _

__The evening itself was enjoyable, though. Like it was normal for two warriors from the past sitting in her living room, having questions after questions fired at them by Octavia. Clarke eventually became more comfortable and joined in the conversation. The two warriors were holding their own against the set of questions, both became more eager to explain more about their selves and their active lifestyles._ _

__"So, why do you wear the make up?" Octavia asks, leaning in towards Lexa to get a closer inspection._ _

__"It's war paint. If we go on our hunts or duties set by our mother, we wear our war paints to represent the clan we are from. The same applies if we are ever fighting." Lexa explains, shuffling back into the seat, awkwardly._ _

__"Wow." Octavia replies, she turns to face where Clarke and Raven are standing, "Maybe I could do the same when I go the gym?"_ _

__"What is a gym?" Anya asks, bringing her cup to drink her 4th cup of coffee. This woman seriously had a new addiction coming on._ _

__"We train, too. But we have things that are called gyms. We go there and work out."_ _

__"Octavia is the owner of her own gym, it specialises in kick boxing fighting." Clarke adds._ _

__"You train?" Anya looks back and forth between the two, "How good are you of a fighter?"_ _

__"Damn right I do," Octavia grins. "I probably could kick your arse."_ _

__"O, no. Don't do tha-" Raven interrupts, horrified. She knew where this was going but Anya already interrupted her._ _

__"Are you challenging me?" Anya smirks, huffing out her shoulders to make herself seem more scarier._ _

__"Anya, I do not think this is a good idea." Lexa tries to reason with her, but Anya ignored the comment, her eyes boring into Octavia, awaiting her response._ _

__Octavia's grin widens, she was one of the strongest female fighters in Arkadia, so she would be feeling pretty confident about this fight. "Are you sure you want to fight me? I don't want to leave you disappointed."_ _

__"Swords, spears or no weapons?"_ _

__Clarke chokes on the coffee that she was attempting to drink, horrified. "Are you fucking kidding me?"_ _

__"Weapons are considered illegal in fights here, so no weapons. Tomorrow, my gym?" Octavia replies, the grin still lingering._ _

__"I shall look forward it." Anya replies, calm and collected._ _

_Oh, fucking hell._

__\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__"What is it that you do, Clarke?" Anya asks, after swallowing the mouthful of pizza._ _

__The girls had stuck to their word, ordering way too much food in from the local pizzeria. Both warriors had been impressed by the taste of the pizza and took pleasure in eating a whole pizza to their selves, it was a good thing that they did order too much, or the rest of them would have gone without. They were all stood - apart from Lexa who was enjoying a television show in the living room - in the kitchen, with pizza in their hands._ _

__"I'm actually a doctor, following the steps of my lovely mother." Clarke deadpans and Raven let's out a laugh._ _

__"Not her first choice of a career. She hasn't been bitter about it since, of course." Raven jokes, joining in the conversation._ _

__"If not your first choice, why are you a healer?" Anya inquires, intrigued by the reactions of the two women._ _

__Clarke let's out a sigh, leaning against the kitchen unit behind her. "My mother insisted that I follow her career choices. Saving the world and all. I wanted to become an artist, I do it in my spare time, which is next to none lately."_ _

__"I understand, I am not sure of what I would be if I never became a warrior. I can not think of a life that does not consist of hunting, fighting or protecting my land." Anya replies, which earns a glance from Clarke, her face softening._ _

__"Do you enjoy being a warrior?" Clarke asks._ _

__"The truth?" Anya replies, which Clarke nods in response. "I do not enjoy killing innocent animals to feed the village, I do not want to be the one to end their lives. I do feel pride in knowing that I am helping others and protecting them, though. I would die for the people that I protect."_ _

__Raven gets lost in her thoughts, she hadn't thought about this subject before. What lives would they had lead if they didn't subject their selves to the role of a warrior? Would they be doing something completely different? Had hopes or aspirations? What would Lexa be doing if she hadn't of took on the duties of being a warrior?_ _

__Raven scans the room to find Lexa, who's sitting on the couch, enduring another slice of pizza. She walks from the kitchen and takes the empty seat next to her, leaning into her shoulder._ _

__"Lex?" Raven begins to speak, turning her head to look at the warrior next to her. Lexa hums in response, her mouth too busy with chewing. "What would you be if you wasn't a warrior?"_ _

__Lexa swallows the food before replying, "I have always had a fascination with books, I would have liked to write my own."_ _

__Raven imagines the thought and smiles, "I could imagine that. What would you write about?"_ _

__"I think that writers should write about what they're passionate about. Where there is passion leads to a great story." A pause. Lexa's green eyes staring deeply into Raven's._ _

__"Oh?" Raven breathes out, "what are you passionate about?"_ _

__"You." Lexa whispers, the whispered words send her mind into overdrive; her head was swimming of thoughts of wanting to lean up and kiss her._ _

_Why do we have company?! Would it be too rude to kick everyone out?_

__Raven bites her lip, her eyes flickering between her lips and her green eyes, "I don't think that would be an interesting story."_ _

__Lexa smiles, "I beg to differ. A story which involves you would be incredible."_ _

__"I disagree," Raven replies, meeting her eyes again, to stare into them. "The only way it would be incredible, if the story involves you, too."_ _

__Lexa exhales a deep breath before replying, "Then I shall write the story about the both of us, the journey of our time together."_ _

__"That sounds like a lovely story." Another voice joins in with the conversation, Raven jumps away from Lexa, creating some distance in between them and then turns her head, finding Octavia sitting on the top of the couch, grinning down at them. "Make sure to leave me a copy, too." Octavia winks towards Raven._ _

__"Shut up, O." Raven grumbles, blushing furiously and throws a cushion in her direction._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

**Octavia to the group chat:**

Once upon a time, there were two girls who met in a far away kingdom. 

__

**Clarke to the group chat:**

__

__

They felt very, very gay for each other.

**Octavia to the group chat:**

And lived happily ever after. The end.

Raven let's out a groan, before typing back her reply.

**Raven to the group chat:**

I hate you two. Why am I friends with you guys? 

**Octavia to the group chat:**

You love us. Are you gonna tap that? ;)

**Raven to the group chat:**

Serious, O? That's what you call it? How lame. And no, it's not like that.

**Clarke to the group chat:**

Whatever, Romeo. I can't blame you though, they're hot. ;) 

**Raven to the group chat:**

Right, I'm disowning you both and turning off my notification for this conversation. Night, you idiots.

Raven tucked away the phone in the back pocket of her jeans before carrying on with the cleaning of the mess that they had all created. Anya had fallen asleep on the couch and Lexa was in the shower, cleaning off all the make up around her eyes and freshening herself up. It was weird, knowing that she was in the comfort of her own apartment again, only this time she had added room mates that she has stolen from the past. She likes the welcome change though, the apartment gets lonely when the others are working and she's on her own. And not to mention, she has the company of Lexa now, too.  


__Her stomach fills with butterflies. She was nervous. She was going to spend another night with Lexa, in her bed this time. Only this time, things have developed between them. It was obvious that the feeling was mutual, which made her even more nervous. She's never done anything like this with a girl before. What if they end up doing more than kissing? What if they end up tearing away their clothes, laying on top of each other, with nothing but their bare bodies pressed against each other? What if they start to explore each other with their lips-_ _

__"Hello." Lexa's voice breaks her from her thoughts, Raven snaps out of the daze and scans the woman in front of her. She's standing there with a towel wrapped around her body, her face natural and her wet hair, curling down over her shoulder. A shy smile appearing on her face as she watches Raven stare straight back at her._ _

_Well, this definitely wants me to put my previous thoughts into action._

__"Hey." Raven shakily replies, her eyes connecting with the green of Lexa's._ _

__"Do you have anything for me to wear? I do not wish to put the same clothes on." Lexa asks, shyly._ _

_Who needs clothes? Sleep naked._

__"Oh. oh, yeah. Come with me." Raven replies, walking past her and leads her to her bedroom. She finds out some shorts and a vest that were messily tucked away in some drawers and hands them to Lexa._ _

__"Thank you." Lexa replies, with a faint smile on her lips._ _

__"No problem, I'm just going to shower, okay? Make yourself at home." Raven replies, grabbing a spare towel that was hanging on the radiator and practically skips out of the room to give Lexa space to change. And for her to cool down before she pounces on her._ _

__The shower lasted longer than she had intended, she needed to cool down on the thoughts about Lexa. The thought of laying with her and touching her kept creeping to the front of her mind, wanting to imagine further, but she tried to block it out, thinking about anything and everything else she could think of. She was already aching to kiss her, to hold her, never mind wanting to explore sexually further with her. Her body and brain needed to calm down. Take a breather. Before, she explodes with sexual tension._ _

__She steps out of the shower and dries herself, then applies a towel wrapped around her hair before leaving the bathroom. She takes slow steps towards the bedroom, nervous and anxious about what will happen when she steps forward into the room. If anything were to happen, would she be good enough to satisfy Lexa needs? She's never done anything with a girl in the bedroom. She doesn't want to mess this up because she might perform awfully._ _

__She takes the final step towards the door way and peaks her head in to find Lexa laying on her stomach, fast asleep, with her curly hair spread across the pillow and with her mouth slightly open. She looked even more beautiful as she peacefully sleeps. Raven watches her, longer than she should, not wanting the image of the beautiful girl to escape her mind. She wanted this image to forever be stored in her memory, something she could look back on._ _

Raven tread quietly towards the drawers, finding some clothes for herself to sleep in. She finishes putting them on and creeps slowly towards the bed, not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman and sinks into the mattress next to her, scooting closer, ever so gently, to steal some of her warmth. Lexa shifted slightly in her sleep as Raven laid next to her, wrapping an arm around her stomach and Raven's heart melted at the contact. She takes one last glance at the woman beside her and leans over to leave a soft kiss against the top of her head, before snuggling back down again and closes her eyes, smiling stupidly to herself.

 _Maybe the decision I made wasn't so bad after all, I could definitely get use to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bets are onnnn! 
> 
> Who's gonna win the fight of Anya and O? 
> 
> Also, the coding hates me on this website.


	12. A walk in the park.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets chased by a small dog in the park. 
> 
> The Warriors enjoy their first mcdonalds.
> 
>  
> 
> And Clarke and Raven attempt to dress up like warriors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that history has never been a strong point for me, so I winged a part of this chapter, you'll see! 
> 
> The fight was meant to happen at the end of this, but I need a lot more time with it. I thought I'd post this up as a stand alone chapter. :)
> 
> Alsoooo, a massive thank you for the person who tweeted out this story. How insane is that? I never thought this story would get the love that you guys give, especially with me not being one of the best writers, so thank you!

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Raven's eyes snapped open after the last bang. Her mind not adjusted to being awake quite yet, she was still in a sleepy daze.

Another bang.

_What the actual fuck?_

Raven's mind goes into overdrive; thinking of every possibility of what the bangs could be or what they were coming from? Did someone break into her apartment? Her brain finally catches up, coming out of her sleepy state. She remembers the two additional guests that she has for company. But, that doesn't stop her concerns. What the hell was these two up to?

There's another sound now of a scatter, the sounds of glass breaking.

_What. The. Fuck._

Raven quickly throws off the sheets from her body and jumps out of bed, ignoring the crisp of the cold air as she does so. She quickly walks into the living room to find the two women standing in horror, looking down at the floor. Her eyes follow where their gaze lay and to confirm her previous thoughts, there was indeed glass scattered across the floor; some of her pictures that stood on her wooden unit were now scattered and broken.

Raven's eyes rise, meeting the faces of the two women in front of her, who are now looking sheepish in her presence. Like two children who have been misbehaving and been caught.

"What happened?" She asks, her voice raspy from the sleep. She was trying so hard to hold back the laugh at their mortified facial expressions.

Both of them ducked their heads, to hide away their sheepish gazes and Lexa is the one to speak up first, "Anya needed help with her training and we did not wish to wake you. We thought we would not make any damage to your apartment. My apologies, Raven."

Lexa brings her foot out to nudge Anya's and let's out a cough.

Anya looks up to find Raven, "I am sorry for damaging your furniture."

Raven shakes her head at the pair, "I get that your culture is to train before your fight but not in these walls, I actually like my apartment. How about I'll take you guys to Octavia's gym?"

Lexa brings her head up, "We cannot watch our enemies fight, Raven."

Raven thinks over the thought, where could she take two women to fight without causing absolute havoc to the surrounding area?

"What about the park? It's a large outside open area, but we have one condition." Raven pauses, thinking about the idea some more. Lexa shouldn't be training yet, when she's already injured to begin with. "Scrap that, two conditions."

The two warriors exchange a glance to each other before looking back at Raven.

"What are the conditions?" Anya asks.

"Well, one. Lexa, are you going to train anyway, if I ask you not to?" Raven asks and watches as Lexa's lips tug up to a slight smirk.

"I could try hold back on hurting Anya too much?" Lexa replies, the smirk growing.

Anya scoffs, "You would inflict more damage to yourself."

Raven rolls her eyes, she was going to have to admit defeat on Lexa training with her. "Well looks like condition one is out of the question. Second condition, keep it tame with attacking each other, you'll end up scaring the innocent passerby's. And no swords."

"How would we protect ourselves if presented with danger?" Lexa asks, concerned.

"We have people here who protect us. They're called police. And if you two go wandering out with weapons, you'll be in trouble by said police. So, no weapons." Raven warns them, only this time with a more stern approach.

"Will they protect us? I do not like the thought of others doing our duties." Anya asks, warily.

"Yes, they will. Now clean this mess up." Raven orders before walking off to the kitchen area to leave the warriors to clean up the mess they had created.

\--

"I think you're way too tall for my clothes." Raven sighs, after inspecting every bit of clothing that she owns, Anya had tried on a few t-shirts, but they had risen above her stomach. She growled as Raven laughed at the sight, even Lexa let out a sly chuckle.

"I can not venture outside in my under layers." Anya states, standing awkwardly in the door way of her bedroom.

"I'll sort something out." Raven replies, throwing aside the clothes to pick up her phone that was buzzing on the bed. She looks down to find Clarke's ID appearing on the screen. "Griffin."

"Hey." Clarke replies back, the back ground loud and noisy, no doubt she was watching through the central part of the town.

"Sup, Princess." Raven replies, leaning the phone between her shoulder and ear and puts away the clothing she's got out.

"What are you doing today? I've a few days off to enjoy the feeling of freedom." Clarke says, bitterly.

"I'm taking these two to the park so they can train. I woke up and nearly found my apartment trashed."

"I did apologize." Anya chimes in.

Clarke laughs, "That sounds.. fun? Do you mind if I join along?"

"Let me ask them." Raven replies, she looks up to find Anya. "Clarke says can she come along to watch you train?"

Anya flashes a toothy grin, "of course she can."

"Anya said she would love you there."

"I said no such thing about love." Anya growls and then turns to look at Lexa who's sitting on the bed. "Why did you choose this fool to be your mate?"

"I, uh, what?" Raven blushes furiously at the comment.

"I never said anything about that.." Lexa mutters, shyly.

"Well, isn't this fun." Clarke laughs down the phone, overhearing the conversations.

"Shut up." Raven grumbles.

"Where shall I meet you? Park or yours?" Clarke responds.

Raven thinks about Anya's wardrobe problems, "Actually, can you swing by a clothes store? Anya hasn't got anything to wear."

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The online clothes shopping had took nearly an hour, especially with Raven having to explain what the internet was then having to explain what google does. Luckily, there wasn't no complaints of "tiny people being stuck in the screen" this time; they were both doing considerably well in her modern world. Anya took her time looking through each image, examining each outfit and eventually finding an outfit that consists of the same as her usual, medieval set up; long sleeved black t-shirt with skinny jeans and army boots. It had took even longer to guess her size in each clothing and a guess at her shoe size after comparing her shoes with Raven's.

Anya was now in the shower after trying to keep Clarke longer on the phone, talking about everything and anything. Which now left Raven and Lexa, shoulders touching as they lean into each other on the couch.

"What else can the internet do?" Lexa asks, looking at the laptop on Raven's lap.

"I can find out the information about what happened after we left?" Raven replies, leaning in closer against Lexa's shoulder.

"I would like that, thank you." Lexa replies, softly. Raven could feel a slight shift of movement as Lexa leans her head against her own, her stomach filling with the same butterflies that have seemed to made a home now inside of her.

Raven's fingers typed away in the google search bar putting in "female warriors", in hope that it could come up with anything in relation. Google brought up a list of searches, ranging from the 'Top ten bad arse female warriors in history', which had no mention of anything to do with their clan. She deletes the search and types in "medieval female warriors" and puts "ice nation" at the end of it.

A search comes up, an article of the Ice Nation which has a painted picture of a middle aged woman with a long, silky red dress and a gold crown that was placed on top of her brown, braided back hair. Lexa shifted in her position, her head no longer pressing on top of Raven's head, she was leaning forward to take a look at the screen.

"Queen Nia." Lexa breathes out, Raven looks up from the screen to study Lexa's reaction; her eyebrows had furrowed into a frown. "That's the woman who rules Ice Nation. Her son is the prince who wanted me to marry him."

Raven notices the distress in her voice, "Do you want me to turn this off?"

Lexa shakes her head, "no, thank you. I wish to know what happened afterwards."

Raven nods, flickering her eyes back on to the screen in front of them, she scrolls down on the article and begins to read out loud the words.

_"The Queen was the ruler of the Ice Nation during the early 16th century. The Ice Nation ruled in the forest in which they named as the dark trimani; the Ice Nation did not speak american English, but spoke in a tongue of trigedasleng. The dark trimani to this day is on the out skirts of Polis where the remainder of some of the Azgeda Castle lays. The Queen had only one son, Prince Roan, who was meant to take over the crown when she passed away, but died due to a disease when he was thirty years old. There are famous stories that still live on today to the current residents of Polis of how evil Queen Nia was, especially to the clans that lived in the dark trimani._

_Even though the Queen had her own protection from her army men, so did the forest clans, also. They had put together a group of women who were trained to protect the clans around them. The women were trained up by a leader called Indra of The Tri Kru clan. Her band of female warriors served the forest alliance with great strength and courage; hunting and fighting for everyone that lived in the villages._

_Another tale that was passed on to this day entailed how the Ice Nation had held captive one of the female warriors, in hope that they could convince her to marry into the Ice Nation family. The warrior escaped and went back to the alliance, making them aware of such events. And now, this is where the story gets even more bizarre. The tale carries on to explain that the warrior had been found by a mysterious woman in the forest.."_

"Oh, fuck." Raven groans, not liking where this was leading up to. "I'm going to be in so much trouble if my machine gets mentioned."

Lexa moves closer to her, placing her hand on top of Raven's to give it a squeeze. "It is fine, Raven."

Raven tried to ignore the overwhelm of butterflies in her stomach, replacing the worry. "Let's hope so."

_"They were found by the Queen's men that had been ordered to find the warrior and they attacked the two women, which they were in no luck, another female warrior had turned up to help defend them. Indra and the other clans had declared war on the Ice Nation, for the torture that they had put the warrior through. The warrior's tale goes on to mention how they were sent out to protect the woman - who they had come to know as Rayvon, a woman who did not come from their land, she had told them she had came from America. Which, also, in the 16th (1507) century Martin Waldseemuller had produced a world map, naming the land that Vespucci discovered - which is now South America - as America. So, which questions of who was the mysterious woman? The tale continues, describing how the female warriors travelled through the woods to escort the mysterious woman back to what she described as 'her machine', a machine that allows her to travel back home._

_Now, the tale gets stranger. The Ice Nation had reported also declaring war on the woods clans, sending out her loyal army men to take down some of the warriors who were standing guard in the woods. Only, the army men had reported back of how they were close to killing some of the females warriors, they were standing in an unknown object as they approached them but the unknown object vanished, along with the women inside of it._

_The war that was declared by the Ice Nation was no longer, the Queen had raised concerns that the woods clan were meddling in magic after the vanishing of the women. They sent a messenger to the clans, telling them that they would not interfere with such affairs again and would be left in peace. The clans took the offer, carrying on with their lives of living in the forests, with none of the Queen's men ever advancing on their territory again._

_The clans did wonder though - of what happened with the other two female warriors? It makes us wonder if time travel is a real thing. Are the other female warriors living in our society today? Who was the mysterious woman called Rayvon?_

"Well, one good thing about this is that your family were safe." Raven says after reading the article. "The bad thing is that I'm famous for all the wrong reasons and my boss is going to kill me."

Lexa chuckles, squeezing her hand again. "It will be fine, Raven. We may need to be careful on who we tell our tale to, though."

"You really haven't met the director of the company." Raven groans, leaning her head back against the couch.

"Raven." Anya's voice alert them both, they both turn on the couch to look at the taller woman, standing with a towel wrapped around her and a tooth brush in her hand. "I have tried to brush my hair with this, but it's not effective. Do you have a much bigger one?"

Raven looks at her with a mix of horror and amusement, "Please tell me you didn't try brushing your hair with my tooth brush."

Anya looks down at the brush in her head and frowns, "It is not a brush for your hair?"

"No, you brush your teeth with it." Raven explains, in between fits of laughter.

"I do not understand. Do you have hair on your teeth?" Anya looks up, staring at them both.

"God," Raven breathes out, the tears of laughter welling up in her eyes. "I can't cope with you two."

"And again, Lexa. Your mate is a fool." Anya snaps, glaring her eyes into Raven.

\-------------------------------------------

The autumn leaves crash on the ground below them, dropping from the the trees that arched over their heads. Raven and Clarke had found a wooden bench to sit on, overlooking the two warriors practice in the middle of the grass area. Anya was practising her arm movements, whilst Lexa was deflecting any incoming attack. They had earn a few glances from people walking through the park but nothing that made them question it.

"Why did we come out here? It's cold." Clarke groans, holding the coffee in her hand tightly, trying to consume any heat it gives off.

"These two are stubborn and won't go the O's gym due to their traditions." Raven replies back, shuddering on the spot next to her, her eyes concentrating on Lexa as she defends Anya's attacks.

"Talking about traditions, do they even get all gay with each other back in their time? When they mentioned female warriors, I imagined a lesbian fest."

Raven groans, knowing where this conversation is heading. "I guess so? I watched a woman called Niylah flirt with Anya once. I just don't think it's a label there."

"And talking about labels.." Clarke pauses, her eyes boring into Raven, Raven doesn't turn to meet the gaze though. "When are you two going to make it official?"

"Clarke." Raven groans, letting her head roll back against her shoulders, looking up at the trees above them.

"What? It's clear there is something going on between you two."

"I don't even know what is happening." Raven replies.

"Have you kissed yet?" Clarke asks, bringing her coffee up to meet her lips.

"Um," Raven admits, her face now blushing. "Nearly? we got interrupted, though."

"It's going to happen, then." Clarke states, with a smile on her face.

"Can we talk about something else? What's going on with you and O?" Raven asks, diverting the conversation to make Clarke feel uncomfortable now. Raven brings her head back down and looks over at Clarke. 

Sometimes, payback was sweet.

Clarke frowns, shifting in her shift to look ahead. "Nothing will happen. She is far too into Lincoln."

"A word of advice, one way to get over someone is to get under another."

"That requires me actually meeting someone worthy of being under." Clarke replies, rolling her eyes as she takes a swig of her drink.

"What about Anya? She sure took an interest in this world when she saw your picture." Raven advises her, watching a sneaky smile form on the blondes lips.

"I wouldn't mind training with her in between the sheets."

Raven scoffs, "you're awful, Griffin."

Clarke shrugs her shoulders, "like you haven't thought about it with you and Lexa."

Well, she wasn't wrong. The thought may have visualised into her mind; she had wondered what it would be like having Lexa's naked body entangled with her own.

"The smile on your face confirms that you have." Clarke grins at her.

Raven glares at her and gives her the flip of the finger, "I'm taking away all best friend privileges from this day on."

Clarke laughs, nudging her elbow into her playfully, "Reyes, me being your best friend is the privilege."

"Yeah, yeah, Griff." Raven replies, looking from the blonde to look back at the warriors. Only, this time there wasn't just them two. Anya was laying on the floor and Lexa had a playful chihuahua chasing her feet as she tries to avoid the small animal. There was an small, elderly lady with curly white hair standing next to Anya, offering out her arms as a support to help Anya up.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The woman asks, looking down at Anya.

"I'm fine, thank you." Anya replies, moving from the ground to stand back up. The elderly woman pats down at Anya's arms to brush off the leaves that she had fell in to and Anya stands there, with both eyebrows raised at the contact of the woman.

Raven and Clarke were in fits of laughter as they watch a very scared Lexa run around the park, with the small chihuahua chasing after her.

"Can someone help me please?" Lexa shouts, looking over to find Raven, her face showing distress and panic.

"Mr Tibbles, come here, leave that poor girl alone." The elderly woman shouts, the dog stops chasing Lexa and wags his tail, merrily, as he trots over to his owner.

x-x

Clarke had driven them them through a Mcdonald's drive through, they hadn't got long before they meet Octavia at the gym. They thought they would treat the two warriors to they first cheap as fuck dinner and fine dining in the comfort of Clarke's car. They didn't understand the concept of how this works, especially with the ordering of food but they didn't complain when they were tucking into their burgers. After that, they drove to Raven's apartment as Anya was adament on changing into her warrior clothing and to apply her 'war paint' to wear during the fight. It was their tradition, after all.

Clarke had watched her, intrigued, as she ran the paint around her eyes and over her cheeks. "I think we should all turn up and wear it, after all it is their tradition."  
Clarke suggests to Raven.

"I think we would look insane, all turning up to O's gym with it on."

Lexa walks next to them with a smile on her face, "I would like to see what you would look like with the war paint around your eyes, Raven."

That smile always win. Raven looks up at her with a blush on her face, "Fine, I will. For you."

Lexa offers her hand out, which Raven automatically takes with her own. Lexa leads her over to the couch where Anya was sitting and gestures for her to sit down. "I'll put it on for you."

Lexa kneels down in front of her, standing with her body in between Raven's legs and applies the war paint around her face, gently. Lexa's eyes were focused on the detail of applying the war paint and Raven's eyes were focused on the green eyes of the woman in front of her with her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Raven could feel a flush forming around her body, burning up at each gentle touch of Lexa's fingers on her face. Raven tried to block out the images in her head of what this scenario would be like if there wasn't others in the room right now. Trying so hard to block out the thoughts of them both naked, with Lexa kneeling between her legs.

"Looks good, Rae." Clarke asks with a smug smile on her face, "Who would have thought that Lexa here could be so good with her hands?"

Lexa smiles, innocently, completely oblivious to Clarke's sexual innuendo. "I've had years of practise."

The smug smile on Clarke's face appears to grow wider, "Yeah, I bet you have."

"Seriously, Griff?" Raven scoffs, glaring at her, which only makes the smile grow into a shit eating grin. "You're absolutely awful."

x-x

They arrived in style as they turned up at Octavia's busy gym. Well, some kind of insane style, anyway. Raven will admit though, that when she looked at herself in the mirror and saw the reflection of her face, she felt completely bad ass. No wonder the warriors liked fighting with this on their faces, it made her want to jump in the ring to fight instead. 

Raven had warned Octavia that they were turning up with war paint around their eyes, to give her a heads up but Octavia just squealed down the phone excitedly, informing her that she would put some on, too, by using her eye liner.

Anya and Lexa had changed to wearing their warrior clothes that they arrived to the modern world in, only this time with their hairs braided back. Clarke and Raven opted in for their hairs to be braided to, wanting to consume their traditions in full style. Only, they turned up in their modern styled clothing; Clarke in her blue jeans and baggy jumper and Raven was wearing her black ripped jeans and a black vest, trying to co-operate with the warriors style.

As they walked through the gym to meet Octavia, they had turned a few heads of the men who were pumping up their bodies on the machines scattered around, their stares lingered as they carried on walking.

"This is exciting!" Clarke beams, looking around at their new found audience. "I might wear this to work to scare some of the patients."

"Griff, you'll end up sending people into cardiac arrests." Raven replies back.

"Wow." Octavia says as they came into view, she was standing in the ring with Lincoln, both of them in their kick boxing gear but Octavia looked slightly different, with her own made war paint painted around her eyes. "You guys look fucking brutal. Looks like a scene from blade."

"What is blade?" Lexa whispers into Raven's ear.

Raven's body shivers at the closeness. "It's another play, i'll show you sometime."

"Right, which rules are we applying by? Yours or mine?" Octavia asks, looking over at Anya.

"I think our culture is a lot harder than your fighting, so I will give you a chance on your rules." Anya smirks at her, confidently.

"Give me a chance? Pleeaase. Tell me your rules." Octavia urged her on, leaning against the top ropes that hung around the ring.

"And again, O, I don't think this is a good idea." Raven tries to advise, but Octavia smiles at her.

Raven worries that this fight is going to result in a night spent at the hospital, she's seen the warrior fights with her own eyes, can Octavia even handle this? It's not like their fighting in this world where a referee would stop them.

"Our rules are as followed; you can fight as you see fit and if you wish to tap out, you tap out with your foot two times."

"So, anything goes?"

"Anything." Anya smiles.

"What are you waiting for then? Get in this ring and we'll see who's the better fighter." Octavia challenges, with a smirk on her face and her eyes piercing into Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get ready to rumbbbbbbbble.
> 
>  
> 
> Can I just say this story has made me think of some random shit, that tooth brush scene wasn't meant to be in this story until it came into my head.


	13. The battle of dominance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wins during this fight? Let's see.
> 
> This chapter is around Lexa's POV.
> 
> I feel like I need to warn you viewers reading this chapter that it will be sexual at the end of it. So, please ask for forgiveness of your sins after reading this one.

Lexa was neither concerned or worried about Anya stepping into the square, she was positive that Anya would no doubt handle herself very well. She did have concerns about Raven's friend though and was praying that she is able to hold herself together during this fight. She does not understand much of this world and their fighting, only a brief understanding from watching the play the day before.

"I hope your friend knows what she's getting herself into." The tall man says, stepping out of the square. Lexa's eyes flickered over to him to study the man, he was tall, exceptionally tall and he had a very shiny head, it gleamed with the light hanging above them.

Raven shifted nervously on the spot next to her, Lexa could feel how tensed the woman was. "Lincoln, you have no idea how these women fight."

True, they did not. But, she has faith that Anya will provide a great example of their abilities.

"O's got this in the bag." Lincoln replies, confidently.

Lexa's eyes peel from the conversation, searching for the bag that he had mentioned. What's in the bag? Where is the bag?

"Lex, are you okay?" Raven asks, her eyes staring at her, she's confused.

Not as confused as Lexa felt, looking around for the bag. "I can not see the bag. What is in it?"

Raven chuckles. "It's a figure of speech, there is no bag there. It means that Lincoln strongly believes that Octavia will win. Remember when I told you to break a leg? That's another figure of speech, it means good luck."

How fascinating. Lexa almost wishes that the books that she read back home included these said figure of speeches, she's grateful for Raven and her education.

"Alright, let's do this." Octavia says, jumping up and down inside of the square.

What amazes Lexa even further; is the terminology of such objects; how could this be considered a ring, when it is not a circle, it is of a square. Two completely opposite shapes, like the world is backwards here some times.

"Are you sure you are prepared for this?" Anya asks, for a clarification just one more time. A chance for an escape. Lexa wishes that Octavia would consider the possibility.

"Hell, yeah. I'm pretty sure. I'm prepared to kick your arse." Octavia grins.

Raven sighs beside her, she has the same concerns of what Lexa does and Lexa wishes she could stop this fight from happening some how, just even for Raven's sake. But she can not, the only thing she can do is to comfort the beautiful woman next to her. Lexa turns to face Raven and moves an arm around her back, gently stroking circles over her clothes and presses a kiss against the top of her head.

"It will be fine, Raven." Lexa whispers against Raven's hair. Will it be fine? She can only hope.

Raven shuffles closer, wrapping her arm around Lexa's waist to pull her in more. "I hope O's smart enough to tap out, she's too stubborn sometimes."

Lexa did not hear the words, no, she was in a daze of all that Raven is. Consuming in the presence of the brunette; wanting to familiarise herself in the sculpture of her arms and the smell of her hair. Lexa's body has dealt with a lot of pain and torture over the years through their training, fighting and hunting. But, her body could not deal with the aching of wanting to explore Raven more.

"Let the fight begin." Octavia's voice was loud enough to break Lexa from the trance, looking up from the brunette and watching the pair in the square, circling each other with their arms up in front of them for protection.

Octavia's smiling as Anya glares her eyes into her, trying to study her movements in this fight. Octavia goes in for the first attack, swinging out her hands to find Anya's head. Anya moves just an inch to avoid any collision and blows into Octavia's side with her fist. Anya does not give her the chance to recover before she's attacking again; swinging her left foot under to meet the back of Octavia's legs, forcing her down to meet the square below them.

The atmosphere is tense. Raven's grip on Lexa's body tightens. Clarke is in horror, her forehead crinkling with lines as her eyebrows furrow. Even, Lincoln is in disbelief, his mouth gaped open, in shock.

"Are you sure that you are prepared for this fight?" Anya asks once more, circling around her body. Octavia's smiling, why is she smiling? She is brave to even linger with such expression, especially with the doubts set against her.

"If I ask you not to hurt me, will you?" Octavia mocks, winking at Anya. Her confidence is an impressive ability, but it would be wise not to play such games.

"Just tap your feet, Octavia. And I will not hurt you."

"Ah, fuck it." Octavia replies, with a shrug. For a moment, Anya had let down her guard, standing over the girl, waiting for her feet to tap. Octavia surprises her, though, by swinging her legs behind Anya's, bringing her to the floor. Octavia bounces to her feet, quickly, to stand proudly over the warrior.

"Foolish move." Lexa comments under her breath. Anya should have known better to let down her guard.

Octavia walks over to where Anya is laying, bringing down the bottom of her shoe to stomp against Anya's stomach. And again. And again. The fourth attempt wasn't successful, Anya rolled out of her way and shakily stands up. Octavia thinks she has gained full dominance over this battle now, it's clear by the smile on her face as she watches the warrior stand.

"That's my girl." Lincoln remarks. Lexa looks over to where he stands, he's flashing a full smile as he watches the fight.

The fight escalates with a quicker pace and more action. Both of them taking swings with their fist, aiming for no where in particular, both hastily fighting for the dominant ground. Eager to prove their worth.

Octavia howls out a scream as she flies in with a punch, her fist aiming for Anya's upper torso. Anya steps out of the way in the last second, leaving enough time to convince Octavia that she had the upper advantage. Octavia falls into the stripes that were tightly strapped around the square and quickly turns her body, to look at the oncoming predator in her direction, Anya's face was calm, expressionless as she sprints towards her, with her fists up. Looking like she's about to target Octavia with the blows of her fist.

Anya's got other tactics, though, her fists were up for show. A distraction. She uses her body as a spear, jumping from the ground and straightens herself out. Her feet as the dagger as they collide with Octavia's thighs. Octavia lets out a scream, her face in pain as she falls to the ground. Anya's has the advantage now. The dominance is in her hands.

She's not going to act foolish the second time round, no, she's already seated on top of Octavia's body, pinning her hands above her head to restrain her. Octavia brings her knees up, to try shift Anya's weight. But, Anya presses down her weight against her.

"Give in, Octavia. You are not going to win this." Anya offers. Another chance to escape now. Lexa wants to scream for Octavia to take it.

"Why the fuck is she not giving in?!" Raven comments, watching the fight ahead. Lexa wants to agree with her, but it's not her place. "O, please. Just give in."

"I agree, O, please just give in." Clarke adds, her voice in distress.

Octavia's smiling, with her teeth on show, staring up at Anya on top of her. "You said anything goes, right?"

"Yes, anything goes." Anya replies back, she's wary now, looking at Octavia with her eyes squinting.

"Oh, okay." Octavia smiles, innocently. Before throwing her head up to collide with Anya's. Anya's position is startled, her grip loosening on Octavia's arms. Octavia picks up the strength to do the same attack again. There's blood now, pouring from their foreheads. Anya fell beside her, bringing her hand up to her bloody head. Impressive, is all Lexa thinks as she watches the scene in front of her. Octavia is still laying there, her head oozing with blood, her hand trying to stop the bleeding.

They both look defeated. Maybe this will be the end of it. One of them will tap out.

Or not.

They both have the same idea, as if synchronised with each other, as they both attempt to bring their bodies up in to a sitting position, looking at each other as their faces cover with war paint and blood. Anya moves first, quickly trying to push down the girl, but Octavia wails her arms out and brings her foot up to kick Anya away. Anya stops the attack, pushing the foot, but Octavia swings for her weak point, aiming for her head with her fist. Anya falls back against the ground, not screaming in pain but displaying it, evidently in her face. Octavia stands, slowly, shakily to the ground, standing in front of Anya and Anya uses any energy she could find to bring both legs up to kick at Octavia's thighs but Octavia stops the attack, grabbing hold of Anya's feet and opens her legs. Anya's face is flashing with horror as Octavia takes a step forward.

"No, she isn't. O!" Raven screams. Lexa doesn't understand what's so bad, though, she's only stepping forward.

Octavia ignores the protests and slams down the bottom of her shoe between Anya's thighs. Anya let's out a howl of a scream. Even Lexa feels visibly shook. It was an effective blow, but that must hurt. Octavia drops Anya's legs and Anya curls, holding her hands between her legs, crying out in pain.

"Did.. she just.. did she just?" Clarke stammers on the words.

Octavia turns to look outside of the square at the horrors of her friends faces and shrugs, her body is panting, heavily, "Anything goes, right?"

"You can't just kick someones vagina, O!" Clarke screams back at her.

What Octavia doesn't know that in the brief moment of her turning, letting her guard drop, Anya's already recomposed herself out straight. She kicks the back of Octavia's legs and she falls back, back pressing against Anya's front. Lexa moves forwards out of Raven's hold and runs towards the square. She knows whats coming - Anya's got that angry look on her face.

"Lexa?" Raven asks, rushing to where she stands.

"Anya, please do not do this." Lexa begs.

Anya ignores her. Why? Because her pride has took a beating. She had shown she was weak. And now she was going to prove otherwise. Anything goes. Anya wraps her arms around Octavia's neck, crushing down to stop the air. And now they're watching, wide-eyed horror as Octavia struggles to stop the attack, struggling to breathe.

Lexa doesn't think, she just slides into the ring, they'll have to forgive her for being involved but she will not watch this happen. This fight needs to stop. Lexa rushes over, swinging her arm out to hit Anya's head. It's effective, leaving Anya unconscious, her body deflating into the ground below her. The arms loosen around Octavia's neck and Octavia chokes violently for air.

Anya will be angry when she comes back around, of course she will. Her ego could take a beating for this once, fighting for their worth is foolish if it results into threatening of death.

The others are in the square now, sitting beside Octavia as she recovers from the attack. Her eyes meet Lexa's and she gasps out a "thank you."

"Do not thank me, next time you challenge each other for a fight, just consider the options how far the fight will go. You are both alike. And it's dangerous." Lexa warns her. They need to see the threat of this situation - if Lexa hadn't stepped in to interfere, neither one of them would have tapped out, resulting in a death. Is that worth fighting over for an ego?

"I agree. No more fighting, unless there is a referee involved." Clarke warns, sternly. "These two need checking over at the hospital." Clarke advises, looking over their injuries.

"I'll come with you." Lincoln suggests.

"Wait, we can't do that." Raven adds, throwing her hands up to make them pause. They all turn to look at her for an explanation. "Anya doesn't have any files indicating she's an American citizen. And the last thing we want is doctors asking why this fight got out of hand."

Clarke's thinks, bringing her hand up to her chin. "We can always go to my mothers house? She has her own medical unit next to it."

"Why not you? You're a doctor." Lincoln asks.

"Yeah, I am but only recently qualified as one. They need checking over by someone who has more experience."

"Let's go see Mama Griff then." Raven replies, with a brief, nervous smile.

"She's going to lecture us." Octavia groans.

"Serves you right for fighting."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke had drove them up a hill, with trees surrounding the roads. The journey was a quiet experience which allowed Lexa reflect on tonight's events, looking out of the window at the scene around her. It reminded her of home, back in the forests. It was too close to home, especially with Anya's head laying in her lap, the only difference is they're in a whole new world, completely.

It made Lexa think of a life that she wish she could have - one that doesn't resort to fighting. Oh, how she yearns for such a peaceful life. Fighting may help for protection, but it's not something she wishes to endure in again. She wants out of that way of life - not having to worry about danger or the threat of an enemy. Not having to hunt in the forests, with their bodies constantly on alert. She wants freedom of it all. A new life. Maybe in this world she could create stories? Instead of creating a fist against a foe.

"We're here." Raven speaks, she sounds exhausted, her voice low. Lexa feels it, too.

Lexa leans Anya's head up, free of her lap and unbuckles the strap that is tightly wrapped around her. Lincoln is already by the door, opening it up to help Lexa carry out Anya's lifeless body. He takes over, though, carrying Anya into the tall, wooden house.

Lexa looks around at the village they're in, there's only a few houses that were up here, with trees surrounding them. The wooden houses and the trees were just like her old home, but only bigger. With vehicles laid by. Lexa wonders if this would be a place where her village would have lived, if they were here now in the new world. It wasn't just the homes that fascinated her, it was the view. The view overlooking the village they had driven away from. It looked so small, so beautifully lit up with the night sky set above them. The tallest of buildings even look like a faint object from this view.

"Coming in, Lex?" Raven's voice reaches her ears.

"I wish to look at the village for a little while longer." Lexa replies, her eyes meeting Raven's. Raven flashes her a small smile, enough to make Lexa's heart skip a beat.

"Then we'll watch it together." Raven suggests, walking over to where she stood. Even though the night air was cold, Raven's body next to her made her feel warm. Or, was that the effect of what Raven does to her? She was warm though. A warmth she would always welcome. Raven looks up from the view, her eyes looking to find her own, Lexa meets her gaze and looks deeply into her brown orbs. "I want to say thank you, for stopping that fight."

"You do not need to thank me." Lexa replies, a smile tugging on her lips to reassure her.

"Yeah, I do." Raven turns, facing towards her. "You went against every part of your tradition, so thank you."

Lexa wanted to reassure her that it was fine but Raven moved in closer, their faces inches apart. She could feel Raven's heavy breath escaping her lips as her lips inch closer and closer. Lexa couldn't move, her body was stunned by the closeness - Raven took the lead, tilting her head and her soft lips finding her a new home with her own. She felt soft. Delicate. Beautiful. Their lips danced together, parting ways. Raven's tongue swiped across her bottom lip and Lexa pulled her in by the grab of the waist, urgently needing more. The softness left, with only fire and passion building up with each kiss. She felt dizzy. Faint. Air wasn't needed right now, she needed more of the woman's lips to stay pressed against her own. She needed all of what Raven is and could give.

Raven broke the kiss, panting for air, breathing in every air she could to fill her lungs. Lexa wasn't finished though, no. She wanted more. She leaned in, bringing her hands up to cup Raven's face and kissed her, hastily. Crashing her lips against Raven's with such need. Urgency. Raven didn't resist or pull away, she leaned in, tugging at Lexa's clothing. They tongues danced with each other, their teeth crashing. It was like a fight - only this fight was a battle of dominance in the kiss.

Lexa breaks away slightly, pressing her head against Raven's, breathing in heavy, not resisting the smile that crept along her lips. Raven was panting too, her light brown eyes had darkened. Lexa could see it - the hidden message that Raven was trying to say. To escape from here and just be with each other.

"Shall we get out of here? I've got a comfortable bed at home." Raven suggests, her teeth flashing with a smile. Like she could say no to that. She wouldn't. She's been imagining this day now since their dance. That kiss was only a teaser for what she wanted. Needed. Lexa needed her right now.

"Lead the way, beautiful."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tension built up over the journey. Lexa was nervous underneath the confidence that was showing. She wanted to please Raven. To release all the temptations she has restraint herself with over the last few days. The kiss only made her need Raven more. Needed her, so badly.

The elevator came to the ground, Lexa doesn't need to worry about the effects the movement has on her this time because Raven is distracting her, her lips crashing into her own, pressing her body against her. Lexa pushes her away and Raven frowns, confused, only to have Lexa pinning her body against hers in the next second, pinning her against the wall, gasping in between the urgent kisses.

The elevator came to a halt with a bing, their kisses came to a halt. Raven's hand gripping around Lexa's to lead them into her home in a rush. Their battle continues as they step into the Raven's home. Raven had turned to face her and Lexa pounces in for the attack on her lips, the kiss was sloppy and fast paced, both of them were eager for more. They didn't make it to the bedroom, they edged their way into the comfortable chair with Raven laying on top of her. Bucking her hips against Lexa's body. Lexa let out a moan in response, in between the kiss. Feeling the heat of her own body rise and collide with the woman on top of her.

Too many clothing. They needed less.

Lexa picks herself up with Raven following her lead, Lexa's back was pinned against the back of the chair as Raven hovers over her, her body pressed so close. Like they were one person now. Lexa's hand skims down at the edge of Raven's upper clothing, tugging it up and over Raven's head. Her eyes scanning the beauty of the woman in front of her. Was she breathless from the lack of the air from their kiss or the view of her? Both. Definitely both. God, she is beautiful.

"You're beautiful." Lexa breathes out, her eyes flickering up to meet Raven's darken gaze. Raven wraps her arm around her own back, the remaining clothing covering her breasts fall to the ground. And Lexa's breath hitches, her eyes wondering to her naked body. Lexa moves in for her next attack, swiping her tongue over the tanned, bare breast and rolling the nipple between the flicks of her tongues. Raven's body arches back, a moan escaping her lips. Which only makes Lexa's heat rise. She felt on fire. She needed more of the sounds leaving her lips.

"Fuck, Lexa." Raven moans out, the moan only urges her on with the swiping over her nipple.

Lexa breaks away, finding Raven's eyes which were piercing into her. Raven needs this just as much as she does, she can see the desire fill her orbs.

Lexa doesn't hesitate at tugging at Raven's clothing that covered her legs, she needs to unravel more of Raven's beauty. Raven stands up, dropping the clothes from her legs, revealing everything that she is. Lexa bites her lip, her eyes scanning everywhere. Beautiful, far too beautiful.

It's Raven's turn to undress her, pulling away at each clothing that surrounds Lexa's body, leaving her just as bare as the woman in front of her, only the cloths remain over her battle wounds. Raven's back in her lap, legs either side of Lexa's body, pressing down her core. Lexa could feel the warmth and wetness of Raven pressing against her, filling her with even more desire.

Lexa lets her fingers travel up Raven's body, skimming over the hardened nipples as she does so, Raven shivers and let's out a slight moan, arching her head back. That sweet, sweet sound. She needed more of that. The same fingers travelled back down, slowly, gently meeting Raven's core. Lexa slides her fingers into her slips, her fingers meeting the wetness that she's created and slides two of her fingers inside of her. Raven bucks down her hips, pressing against her fingers, wanting more of what Lexa could provide. And Lexa didn't hold back, she's caving in to all temptations, wanting to show this beautiful woman how much she craves her. Needs her.

They build up a fast paced monument, Raven's body going wild, sliding up and down her fingers with the same need, her head rolls forward and her lips crash onto Lexa's, gasping out moans in between the sloppy yet passionate kiss. Raven's core clamps around the fingers inside of her and arches her head back, breaking the kiss, to scream out a loud moan. She's come undone, wetness dripping all over Lexa's fingers. Her body shivering and shaking on top of her.

"Fu-ck." Raven moans out, her body crashing down against Lexa's and she starts pressing breathless kisses against the skin of her neck. Her lips linger up to meet Lexa's ear and breathes out, "it's my turn now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll then.


	14. A dance in the modern world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before.
> 
> An announcement of bad news.
> 
> Followed by smut and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're edging towards the last chapter now and I want to thank everyone who's took the time to read this story, reviewed it and left kudos.  
> I've had so much fun doing this - you have no idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Mixed Pov's.

Lexa has never felt the desire before to seek out another human being for affection or companionship; but she's always been curious of what love entails. She's read endless of stories - when her days wasn't filled with daily tasks - about made up characters falling in love with each other; the effects that being in love does to people. Opening their eyes to a whole new world of emotions. She's been hopeful - of course - that she would find another but hadn't of came across anyone who she could trust fully, someone who could stop the world around her with just one simple glance. Someone who could enter a room and just not speak, yet could create an uproar of emotions inside of her. The books she read describe that if you're in love, or falling in love; then you have this passion build up in your heart. An instant reaction of wanting to be near or to reach out for that said other.

She wanted to wait. She would have waited years after years for that moment that love arises; wait for someone to take that space in her heart that would fill the void. Someone to complete her, fully.

She's watched others around her; couples falling in love, sharing their happiness to those around them whilst living in their own world of love surrounding them. It did not matter of the dangers that exist in the world; the cruelty of people or the animals that lurk within the deep woods. Nothing matters - they just simple exist with loving each other.

She's heard the songs of the tales of people falling in love, expressing their selves fully within the words. She's wondered what it would be like to ever fall in love with another human being. Thinking endlessly of what it feels like. Wanting and craving it, but not wanting to seek. She just wanted it to happen. And when it did happen, she would ensure she would not let it out of her grasp. She would fight harder for it than she ever has fought before.

She truly believes that if love exists, as she's seen through the eyes and actions of others; then you do not seek for the love, love just blossoms like the flowers in the ground.

Lexa never thought that she would find that definition of someone so soon.

She had not expect to meet a woman under dangerous circumstances to plant a seed into her heart, nor was she expecting that said seed to start to open up within that void. Filling her heart with the happiness that only Raven emits.

Lexa is unsure of the mixture of emotions, that build up inside of her like a volcano burning up a desire of wanting to explode. She has never felt like this, it was frightening for the better part of wanting to be near Raven, craving the simplicity of her existence and watching the smile that appears on her face. Though she was frightened, she couldn't help but want to welcome these said emotions with open arms. To feel more and more of what Raven radiates. She doesn't mind if she doesn't seek for the affection, that isn't of importance, it's just being around her that is.

And now, she finds herself in the arms of that same woman as Raven peacefully sleeps, her bare, tanned body tangled in with her own. She was beautiful, absolutely so. Lexa once read about the Greek Goddesses; about Aphrodite being the Goddess love and beauty. Lexa was convinced such thing could not exist, no one could be worthy of such title, who could be that much of a beauty? Now, she stood incorrect. That title should not belong to Aphrodite, it should belong to the sleeping woman beside her.

"I can feel your eyes burning into me." Raven says, sleepily. Her eyes not wanting to wake up, but there's a smile forming on her face.

"Good morning, beautiful." Lexa replies, stroking the skin of Raven's arm with her fingers.

"Mmm, I could get use to this."

"What about this?" Lexa teases, leaning down to press soft kisses along Raven's neck.

Raven moans, arching her neck so Lexa could have more access to her skin. "And this."

"This?" she huskily replies, kissing down past her collar bones, moving the sheet that is draped over them to trail the kisses down Raven's tanned body. She could feel Raven's lungs inhaling in heavy breathes as Lexa travels down with her lips.

Raven doesn't need to reply back to the question, Lexa already knows the answer just by the slight buck of her lips raising from the bed, urging Lexa to carry on to her final destination. Lexa presses her lips to kiss the Raven's mound and looks up as she does so, Raven's eyes are piercing down at her, frustrated - for all the right reasons.

"Tell me what you want." Lexa demands, her breath pressing against her clit, Raven's body shudders to the touch - well, lack of touch.

"You." Raven breathes out.

"Me? To do what, exactly?"

Lexa knows already. She just wants to hear the words escape her lips.

She watches as Raven's hand slides down her body, her fingers pressing against her core. "Kiss me. Here."

"Like this?" Lexa replies, pressing her lips against Raven's core, she takes it a step further with the teasing tactics, swiping her tongue ever so faintly across her core. Raven's body jilted at the sudden contact, her hips bucked. Wanting more.

"You better carry on doing that." Raven warns her, a growl in her voice.

Lexa's lip curled into a smile, a slight laugh escapes her lips. "Oh? Why?"

Raven lets out a whine of frustration, her hands tug to the back of Lexa's head, trying to push her to where she wants her. "Lexa."

She will give in to whatever Raven desires, she can have it all.

Lexa swipes her tongue softly and gently over her core, Raven's hands are urging her on, wrapped around the braids on her head. Raven's body was moving to each touch, every buck of the hip to each swipe. Each swiped came with an extra moan. The wetness was dripping all over her tongue; she tasted heavenly. Lexa shifted in her position, to bring her hand in between Raven's leg and slid a finger inside of her. The moans escaping from Raven's lips grew louder at the new form of contact, pressing her finger deep inside of her as Lexa rolls her tongue over her clit.

_Buzzzz._

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Raven groans, throwing her hands up to her head.

_Buzzzzzzz._

Lexa looks up from Raven's thighs, trying to find where the vibrations where coming from. Of course, technology. "Can we leave it?"

_Buzzzz._

"It's my boss." Raven sighs. "I've got to answer this, okay?"

Lexa nods, retreating her finger and lays her head against Raven's thigh, looking up at the darker tanned girl.

"Sinclair." Raven says, placing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

Lexa watches her facial expression change, she's no longer happy. She looks distressed. Something doesn't feel right.

"Okay, what does that even mean?" Raven asks.

"What time?"

"Okay, I guess we'll be there then." Raven whispers down the phone. This isn't good, what ever her boss is saying. "Bye."

Lexa sits up from the position she was laying in and scoots next to Raven, pulling her in towards her. "What is wrong?"

Raven buries her head into her neck and let's out a sniffle. Lexa's heart breaks at the sound. "I've got to take you in tomorrow. For a meeting."

Lexa frowns, "Take me where? And why?"

"To my company, the directors aren't pleased that I brought two women back from the past. They're having a meeting to decide your future."

"My future is with you."

It's true, she knew it. She may not have had feelings like this before for another, but she knew that her fate lay with her.

"We're not the judge of that." Raven replies, her voice breaking. "They're going to decide it for us."

"Why can't we decide on what we wish for our future?" Lexa snaps, she's furious. This is her life, her choice. She's sick of living the choices that everyone else chooses for her. She wants freedom. She chooses Raven.

"Because I broke protocol, you shouldn't be here." Raven replies, sighing. She pulls away from the embrace and looks up at the ceiling.

Lexa sits with her legs crossed, looking at the brunette. "You know that is not true. You feel this just as much as I do. We were meant to meet each other. You were meant to save me."

"Lex.." Raven sighs, looking away.

"I am falling for you, Raven. And I do not wish for this to be the end of us. I will tell them tomorrow and demand I stay here with you."

Lexa watches as Raven bites her down on the trembling bottom lip, "What if they send you back? We will never see each other again."

"Oh, beautiful girl." Lexa sighs, closing the distance between them, taking Raven's chin with her fingers and slowly turns her face to meet hers. Raven's eyes are sad, teary. "Let me tell you something, even if I do not come back to you, my heart shall forever remain yours. I will go back knowing that I did the one thing in my life that I always wished for. And that's to fall in love with another. I must thank you, for opening my eyes to a better world."

Raven leans in to feel Lexa's lips against her own, closing the distance between them. The kiss was soft; full of unspoken promises for each other. They fell to the bed, entangled in one another, afraid to let go. Lexa mumbles against the soft kisses, "I choose you, Raven. You're my fight now."

"I choose you, too."

\-------------------------------------------------

**Raven's POV.**

Can she just hold on to this moment for a little while longer? What if she creates a machine this time to stop the world around them from spinning, leaving them stuck in this moment forever? Some may say it would be impossible, but anything is possible if you put your mind to it. She invented a machine that wasn't possible. A machine that lead her to the girl who's arms are now wrapped around her stomach, tightly, with just a sheet draped around them as she makes them coffee.

Anything is possible if she believes.

That doesn't stop the pain in her heart though or the pressing of the thoughts wanting to come forward into her mind. Trying to reflect it's negativity of tomorrow's events. Last night was everything that she had wanted. Some one to believe in her. To want her. Need her. Choose her. Lexa had given her that and so much promise of more. She had felt like broken goods when Finn had left her, like she wasn't worthy of being loved. She knows that isn't right now, she's found that someone who was meant to prove her wrong.

Raven twists in Lexa's arms, with a cup of coffee in her hands and raises an eyebrow, "You do realise we may need to break contact to drink this right?"

"Or you could bring it to my lips?" Lexa cheekily smirks.

Raven rolls her eyes and smiles. "You are so demanding, aren't you? Are you sure you're not a Princess in your world?"

Lexa laughs, "Me? I do not think so." A pause. The laughter dies down and Lexa wiggles her eyebrows. "However, I think you would make an incredible Princess. Princess Raven."

Raven looks at her in disbelief, she would have never considered herself of being a Princess. This was the first. "And you would be what? My Prince?"

Lexa smirks, playfully. "I will be whatever you want me to be."

"What about if I wanted you to be mine?" Raven asks and then goes wide eyed, amazed at how quickly and effortlessly the words escaped.

"Then I shall be yours, my lady." Lexa smiles, tilting her head to press her lips against her own. Raven's heart flutters at the words. It was doing that a lot lately. Raven kisses back against the sweet, soft lips and smiles like an idiot.

\--------------------------------------------------

They had spent the morning lounging on the couch, watching films on Netflix. Neither of them had bothered to dress their selves, they were both content in just holding each other's bare bodies underneath the sheet. Lexa had fallen asleep during the second film in, giving Raven the chance to plot her plan for tonight. She had an idea spring to mind to celebrate their last night together - hopefully not last - but she didn't want to Lexa to leave without Raven expressing how she feels, fully.

Raven and Clarke had been texting through out Lexa's sleeping state, brainstorming potential ideas and using Clarke as an distraction to get Lexa out of the apartment for a few hours.

**[Text message] Clarke to Raven:**

What are you going to say to Lexa when you tell her you aren't coming with us?

**[Text message] Raven to Clarke:**

I don't know, help me? Somehow I don't think she will be pleased.

**[Text message] Clarke to Raven:**

Tell her you've got to do something for work? P.s, you owe me for this. Anya has been driving me crazy since she's woken up. Though, I helped her calm when she came around. Your advice did work. Thank you. ;)

**[Text message] Raven to Clarke:**

My advice?

**[Text message] Clarke to Raven:**

To get over someone.. to get under another. ;)

Raven let out of a laugh as she read the message. The little minx.

Lexa shuffled underneath the sheets, her head peering out, confused, as Raven continued to laugh. Raven looked down at the sleepy woman, her green eyes blinking heavily, unfocused.

"You don't have to worry about Anya being annoyed." Raven laughed, again, as she replayed the message in her head.

"Why?" Lexa replies, her voice husky from the sleep.

"Clarke found a way to help stem the anger.." Raven replied, biting down on her lip to hold back the laughter. Lexa didn't click on though, she looks even more confused. "Clarke and Anya ended up sleeping with each other."

Lexa smiles, innocently. "Sleep does help."

Raven's couldn't keep the laughter in any longer. "No, no. Not like that, Lex. I meant they had sex."

"Oh?" Lexa looks up at her, amused. "What an interesting turn of events."

"You can say that again."

"What an interesting turn of events." Lexa responds, matter-of-factly.

Raven let out a laugh, "you're a dork."

Lexa smiles after stifling out a yawn. "I do not know what that is, but I will accept it as a compliment."

"You should." Raven replies, with a smile. Raven leans down, pressing a light kiss against her forehead. "Hey, listen, I've got to go to work for a few hours. Clarke asked if you would want to go out with her and Anya whilst I do so. Up for it?"

Lexa frowns. Raven knew she wouldn't think highly of that idea. "We only have a short time together, though."

"I know, I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise." Raven says, with a reassuring smile.

Lexa wiggles her eyebrows, with a lopsided smile. "Oh?"

Raven laughs, with a blush appearing on her face. "Behave yourself."

Lexa gasps, pretending to look innocent. "One is behaving herself. You are a bad influence. I will let your manager know of that tomorrow."

"I'm sure my manager would love to know that I've been sleeping with the woman that I've brought back from the past. Now go get yourself in the shower." Raven replies with a smirk as she pulls the sheets over her, leaving Lexa's body to deal with the cold air of the apartment. Her fake gasping had turned into an actual, shocked gasp.

Raven took the time to appreciate the woman as she stood up from the couch; her eyes draping over her naked body. God. Being this perfect should be illegal.

"If you are taking the time to stare at me, why don't you join me in the shower, so you can stare longer." Lexa suggests, chuckling at Raven's expression.

Raven doesn't think, she instantly made her mind up since the words escaped. She jumped eagerly from the couch, grabbing Lexa's hand and pulls her to where the shower is.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**Lexa's POV.**

"What does this button do?" Anya asks, looking over at Clarke as her finger edges towards button.

"It turns over the song." Clarke explains.

Anya proceeds to press the button, changing the song to a very upbeat one. The singer wasn't singing, just talking very quickly, in words that do not make any sense.

"This is not singing." Lexa comments, speaking out the thoughts in her head.

"It's called rapping."

"So, they just talk? That is not talent. Let us find another one." Anya voices, pressing the button again. This time there is a woman screaming. The screaming startles them both, but Clarke doesn't seem concerned, she's just looking ahead at the road in front of them.

"And that is called screamo."

"Do you not have singers who just sing in a normal sense?" Lexa asks.

"Yeah, we do. We feeling ballads?" Clarke asks, looking over her shoulder. Lexa shrugs at the request, unsure of what a ballad is. Praying that it's better than the previous singers.

Clarke turns the car, halting at a sidewalk before pulling out her phone and looks down, looking for what Lexa thinks is the ballad that she had mentioned.

Lexa took the opportunity to speak to Anya about tomorrow's plans, she wanted to find out what Anya thought about the subject; whether she would be eager to go home or stay in the world that they escaped to.

"Anya, tomorrow we have to go meet with some of Raven's managers to discuss our futures. If given the choice, what will you do?" Lexa asks, looking over at Anya in the front part of the car.

Anya looks at Clarke, who is still with her head down at the phone and displays a slight smile. "That I do not know, sister. I think this world might be to my taste after all."

"What about our family?" Lexa pries.

"They are safe, yes?" Anya asks, turning in the chair and looking over at her.

"Yes, sister."

"Then we do not have to worry. We follow what our fate decides." Anya replies, the smile growing further.

"Follow what our fate decides." Lexa echos the words, smiling at her.

"Alright, so what about 'Nothing's gonna stop us now'?" Clarke asks, lifting her head. "Seems fitting, any way."

"Will it consist of this rapping or screamo?"

"No, it's a rock ballad though." Clarke replies, before starting the vehicle, again. The song begins to play and the singer begins to sing. The words of the song are indeed fitting, Lexa thinks. She will like this song choice after all.

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I'm not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes_

_I will stay here with you_

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Raven's POV.**

So much to do. So little time.

She's managed to convince Octavia to part from Lincoln to help with her shopping to put her plan into play. She's nervous - she's never done anything of a romantic gesture for another person before, not even for Finn.

She wanted this to be special; Lexa deserves this - she deserves the whole world and more but she couldn't give her that. Not just yet, anyway.

"What's next on the list?" Octavia asks, whipping the shopping cart around the isles, looking around in a dash.

Raven looks down at her quickly made list, trying to make out the scribbled down words. "Candles."

"Ooo la la." Octavia whistles, annoyingly, as she peers her head through the isles.

Annoying. That's one word to sum up Octavia. Raven rolls her eyes, "Why did I bring you here?"

"You practically forced me out of my apartment." Octavia glares at her.

Oops, maybe she did. She did needed help though.

"What kind of candles should I get?" Raven asks, looking through the candle section. "None scented? Scented? Tall candles? God, why is there so many candles."

"Rae, chill out. Get some of the scented ones."

"Apple? Lemon? Vanilla? I like the look of the cherry ones, do you think they would make it look romantic?"

"Why are you so nervous? You've already banged her, it's not like she's going to be suddenly disinterested in you." Octavia says, loud enough for another customer to look up from what she was looking at and stared at them, disgustedly.

"This has got to be perfect. What if it's her last night with me?" The words made her chest ache, she wasn't ready yet to part ways. Or part ways at all.

"Hey." Octavia says, loosening her grip on the cart and moves to where Raven is stood, she pulls her in for a hug. "It's going to be okay."

Raven shakes her head, fighting back at the emotions trying to surface. "Will it?"

"I mean.." Octavia starts to reply, tightening the hug. "I can't say if she will be able to stay but at least you've had the chance to meet each other, right?"

"Right.." Raven replies, loosening from Octavia's grasp and takes a deep breath in. "I just wish I had more control over this situation. Done things differently, you know?"

"Well, you couldn't have stayed there, or else you would be dead." Octavia states as she picks up the cherry scented candle. "We could hide them, give them new identifications? How awesome would that be? We could give them new names. What do you think we should call them?"

"Make sure you find a good name for Anya or else she would kick your arse again."

Octavia groans as she places the candles in the cart, "she did not kick my arse."

"O, she nearly choked you to death."

"And I still didn't tap out. Just shows how hardcore I actually am."

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Scented cherry candles lit around the living room. Check.

Playlist ready. Check.

A bad attempt of cooking trying to cook which ended up in ordering a Chinese. Check.

Dimmed lights. Check.

A made up picnic in the middle of the room. Check.

Cheap bottle of wine. Check.

A black dress that she feels uncomfortable in. Check.

Re-attempts of adjusting her make up for the 100th time. Check.

Raven looked around the living room, biting nervously on her bottom lip. She was worried - too worried that she hadn't done a great enough effort to woo Lexa with her gesture. There wasn't any point turning back now, she hadn't got enough time to re-arrange the apartment back to normal. She half wishes that she took Lexa out for a meal instead.

The knock to the door drove the nerves crazy inside of her. This was it. Show time. Raven reached out for the door handle and took a deep breath in. The door sways open and Lexa is on the other side, with an excited smile on her face.

"Hey." Raven breathes out. They linger in the door way, until Raven is reminded of her own plans. Raven moves out of the doorway to allow Lexa to enter and watches her face as her eyes scan the room. The excited smile had transformed into a shocked expression, the 'o' forming on her lips. She looked stunned.

Lexa walked around the room, examining the candles that were lit and displayed around each furniture and the blanket laying on the floor where the table once lay. Lexa turned to face Raven, who's standing there with a shy smile and her cheeks hiding in the shadows of the dim-lit room.

Lexa attempts to speak, opening her mouth and closes it again; words failed her. She walks across the room, pressing her hand against Raven's waist.

Raven gulped, her eyes finding the green eyes in front of her, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "Do you like it?"

"I can not find the words to explain how I feel right now - overjoyed? No, no. It does not come close." Lexa breathes out, her lips curling into a smile.

All the worries and stress wanting this to be perfect were far gone - she had succeeded, greatly. Just by seeing that stunned facial expression made it worth it. She was worth it.

"Well, I'm glad about that." Raven beams, taking Lexa's free hand with her own. She lead them both to the picnic area, taking a seat and slightly tugging for Lexa to join her. A blush invaded her cheeks, recalling the moment where she nearly set alight to her apartment due to her awful cooking. "So, I was originally going to cook for you. And that... didn't go well. I ordered for us instead."

Lexa chuckled as she watched her. "That is fine, thank you. I am eager to question as to why you have prepared all this?"

"Well, I want you to have the perfect last night here."

"Where you are involved, anything would be perfect." Lexa simply replies, her smile reaching her eyes as they twinkle due to the candles.

"I think you're being biased." Raven playfully replies, a laugh escaping the end of the sentence as she pours them both a glass of the wine.

"Maybe, I do not think my opinion on such matter would change, either." Lexa replies, taking the glass that Raven had handed to her. She takes a sip of the wine and pulls a face; the wine was a lot more sour in this world than her home land. "I will admit, your world may have such advantages in some aspects. But, this wine is terrible."

Raven chuckles, taking a sip of her own wine. "You get use to it, I promise."

"Well, I hope I am around to be able to get use to such things." Lexa replies, leaning in to close the distance between them and steals a light kiss.

"Yeah, me too." Raven smiles within the kiss.

\---------------------------------------------------

The evening had been wonderful. They ate the Chinese out of the containers (classy, right?) and spent most of the night cuddled in each other's arms talking about Lexa's day with Clarke and Anya; Clarke had took them both to the cinemas to watch a film. The excitement and enthusiasm in Lexa's voice made her heat swell as she went to describe how gigantic the television screen was. The play itself hadn't been to her taste, neither to Anya's but they endured in it for Clarke's sake.

"Sounds like you've had a good day then." Raven flashes a wide smile as she looks up to meet those green eyes.

Lexa hums as she closes her eyes then re-opens them. "It was. I wish I could have spent it with you. How was your work?"

Uh, oh. Guilty. "I didn't go to work.." Raven admits, hiding her face in Lexa's chest.

"Oh? I thought that you had said.."

"Yeah, well, about that.. I was setting all this up instead." Raven gestures her hand to point around the room. "I needed an excuse to get you out of the apartment."

"A cunning plan." Lexa laughs, leaning against the base of the couch.

"It worked though." Raven replied, looking up and winks at her. "I owe you something. Remember when I said I would show you my world? After our dance?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" Raven asks, shyly. The smile grew wider on Lexa's face at the request and she stood up from the blanket below them, offering her hand out.

"I would love nothing more than to dance with you."

\------------------------------------------

Raven had took the offer, placing her hand in Lexa's and stood from the blankets. She made a dash to where the docking station lay and shuffled through the songs, looking for that one song in particular. She pressed play when she found it on the list and turned to face Lexa, who was stood overlooking the view of the town. Raven could feel her heart speed up at the sight of her - the view of the town did not compare to the girl who was stood watching it.

The song began to play and Raven walked slowly over to where Lexa stood, taking her hand with her own. Lexa turned slowly and displayed a sweet smile. It wasn't awkward this time round, Raven didn't hesitate or wait for Lexa's approval as she draped her hands around Lexa's neck, pulling her in closer. Lexa responded by wrapping her arms around Raven's waist. They swayed, slowly to the lyrics of the song playing from the docking station.

Raven's eyes scanned for Lexa's and found herself getting lost in them. Those green eyes were like the whole galaxies colliding, even if Raven hadn't of experienced the vibrant colours of the vortex during her time travel journey - she was pretty sure she was seeing the stars in Lexa's eyes. Her heart was exploding in her chest - many words were wanting to surface, wanting to break free of her lips and aired into the scented atmosphere. She wanted to confess all the words and emotions that Lexa makes her feel. Wanting to give her the whole of her heart and more.

"I'm falling for you."

Lexa didn't respond, her thud of her heart as it beats crazily in her chest was enough for Raven to hear. Lexa leaned forward, their faces just inches apart. Raven took one more glance into the green eyes before tilting her head and taking in a deep breath before hovering her lips over Lexa's. Lexa closed the gap, pressing her warm, soft lips against her own. Their lips was in synchronisation; dancing to the song in the back ground - it was slow, gentle and passionate.

Perfection.

_We're all travelling through time together_

_Every day of our lives_

_All we can do is do our best_

_To relish this remarkable ride._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this:
> 
> Nothings gonna stop us now - Starship
> 
> How long will I love you - Ellie Goulding.


	15. Decision Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven seeks help from two trusted computer wizards.
> 
> Lexa becomes somewhat more domestic in the modern world.
> 
> Anya drinks too much coffee.
> 
> [I attempted to make my own poetry to a song, you'll see.]
> 
> Anddddd, *drum rolls* decision time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll translate the song in this chapter in the end notes.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to thank everyone who stayed for the ride. I'm not fully happy with this chapter- hence why it took me so long to get it out. But I hope you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for all the love, kudos, comments, reviews and book marks.
> 
> Someone asked me if I was going to a part two of this story and I will be in the future. So much potential for the two warriors to witness!

3am. The time where everyone in this town should either be sleeping or some doing the grave yard shifts. The apartment was quiet, aside from the soft snores coming from Lexa, who eventually summoned to sleep. Their evening had been perfect, way too perfect and Raven wasn't ready just yet for it to be over. She had a lot on her mind, one thing in particular - the daunting events that would come later on this morning.

Raven wasn't ready to let go of Lexa; the woman had became a part of her life; if her life resembled a circuit then Lexa was the missing piece. The piece that brings the circuit to life. Giving her life that spark that she had been missing.

She had glanced around the quiet apartment, taking in all the mess from her romantic gesture. It felt homely. It felt right to have Lexa by her side, curled up within the blankets that are wrapped over them. For once, these walls made a home. It didn't feel lonely any more. She didn't feel lonely.

Raven had been thinking about any desperate plans she could think of, running by all possibilities she could vision. The main conclusion she didn't want to happen and that was for the sleeping warrior to part from her side. She did think of a possibility of the directors redeeming the possible trip back as a risk due to the warriors knowing too much of this modern world and it could jeopardise the past. But, she didn't feel too hopeful on that plan working in her favour.

And then there was the possibility of Lexa speaking her mind, too, informing the directors of their romance but even with that, she didn't feel like it would work. Science would triumph romance. This wasn't a Disney film where romance and happiness wins over everything else. This was reality.

Raven sighs, breaking away from the contact, slowly, to not disturb the sleeping warrior. She walks over to where the window overlooks the town, taking in the eerie silence. What else could she do?

_"We could hide them, give them new identifications? How awesome would that be?"_

Octavia words repeat in her head, like a none existent animated light bulb switching on over her head. Why didn't she think more of that? She has a plan. A risky plan, but a plan.

Raven tiptoes to her bedroom and takes a seat on her bed, not wanting to disturb the peaceful, sleeping Lexa. This plan of hers might not work or it could backfire, badly, back on her. It's a criminal offence making a new identity but she has two computer wizards who could help her. Who she trusts completely.

Raven pulls out her phone, scrolling through the list to find one name in particular, she knows the other wizard would be with him. It doesn't matter about the time either, she knows these two geeks would be awake, no doubt on their consoles.

The call connects with the computer wizard.

"Hey, Rae." Monty speaks. Raven can make out the break ground noise of guns shooting and a lot of shouting from one boy in particular. "Not that I don't mind you calling, but is everything okay? It's pretty late."

"I need your help with something. I know what I'm about to say breaks all protocols, but hear me out okay?"

"Break what protocols, exactly?" Monty replies, his voice raising with concern.

"Do you remember when you guys made everyone fake ID's so we could attend that party years ago?"

"Uhh, yeah. Why?"

"I need two new identifications." Raven states.

"Rae, I think we're old enough now to drink alcoh-"

Raven interrupts him, with a laugh. "Not for me, idiot. I need them for Lexa and Any-"

"Rae, you can't." Monty stresses, clicking on to what she's actually saying. "It's a criminal offence. Besides, you would be arrested if you attempted kidnapping them and running away with fake identifications."

"I'm not planning to kidnap them." Raven laughs. "Besides, it wouldn't be kidnap if they go willingly."

Monty ignores the joke, going straight in for next question. "What exactly are you planning?"

Raven pauses, re-thinking over her plan. No doubt, it was a bad one and she wouldn't even have a chance to be allowed accessed to travel back with them to their time, but it was worth trying to convince Sinclair to put in a good word for her. "I was going to ask Sinclair if I could be the one to take them back to their world. Only, I don't return alone. I thought if I got them new identities, I could bring them back and then start a new life. Given, it'll be away from here."

"That's a heavy plan. Is it worth doing? Running away from your friends? Your job?" Monty replies, she could hear the hidden question in the sentence. Is Lexa worth all this?

God, she's worth more.

"Yes." Raven breathes out. "It's my only choice. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate, would you be able to do it? And cover your tracks, so this doesn't come back on you?"

"One condition."

"Name it."

"You buy us breakfast one day."

"You've got yourself a deal, Monty boy. How long will it take to do it?"

"It should take a few hours, at least. Given this means if you have photographic pictures that you could transfer over to us, as well."

"I have one picture of Lexa, but it isn't a good one. How about when Clarke brings by Anya later, I'll take them both and send them to you. Are you at work tomorrow?"

"Nah, it's my day off. The new call of duty is out, so me and Jas are trying to race to prestige on it. I'll work on documents that aren't needing photographs, such as the new names, date of births and I could easily generate background information, social security and so on. It should take a few hours. Do you have any name you would want them to have? Or not fussed?"

"Their first names wouldn't need changing, right?"

"No, not necessarily. Just a last name would be needed."

Raven scans her thoughts for potential last names. And then it clicks, "Woods."

"Woods? Lexa and Anya Woods?"

"Yes." Raven smiles to herself, thinking about how she first met Lexa.

"Woods it is then. As soon as you take the photographs, send them over. I'll be more than likely awake. Have you thought about how you're going to escape when you're back? The machine would alert of your arrival. I could always wait in the nature reserve for you."

And this is why he's one of her favourites - only this boy would suggest coming to meet them to take them away from the scene.

"If it all goes to plan, I'll need someone there pronto to them both away whilst I wait for Sinclair to pick up the machine."

"Just keep me up to date of the plan as the day goes on."

Raven smiles after stifling out a yawn, the lack of sleep catching up with her. "I will, thanks, Monty. I'll even throw in a lunch for this too."

"Sweet!" Monty laughs, "go grab some sleep before you have to meet them. Night, Rae."

"Night, Monty."

The calls ends and for once, Raven felt optimistic that this could work in her favour. All she needed to do was to convince Sinclair to allow her to be the one to take them back home. It shouldn't be any problem if she's persistent on asking him, he'll come round to the idea. She was desperate after all, to try anything to keep them here.

Raven walks back in to the living room to find Lexa in the same position that she had left her in. Raven lifts up the blanket, taking the limited space and curls her body around the sleeping woman. Lexa doesn't wake properly, only shuffling back into Raven's body as Raven wraps her arm around Lexa to hold her close, with a stupid smile creeping up on her face.

For the first time since the news of the meeting, Raven finally felt hope.

Hope for her future.

Hope for their future together.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Raven awoke the following morning with her nostrils flaring to the smell of coffee. The smell doesn't usually leave her with confusion but today it does. Who is in her apartment making coffee? Lexa's body is no longer pressed against her, just the blankets draped over her, keeping her warm. Her eyes finally open, looking around the apartment for any conclusion to the coffee smell. With a lean against her elbows, Raven was able to see the person in her kitchen.

Lexa.

Lexa was making her coffee? How?

Raven shook her head, in hope that it's not a dream and that she was awake, with the open of her eyes again, she still sees the back of Lexa as she stirs the contexts of the cups. The reality in front of her was almost too surreal.

"Lexa?" Raven asks, the confusion sweeping over her.

Lexa turns, with two cups in her hands and smiles. "Good morning. Coffee?"

Raven blinks, watching the brunette. How did she even learn how to make coffee? This is the same warrior, right? "Er, yeah? Okay."

The smile on Lexa's face doesn't leave as she walks over to the couch, taking a seat in the vacant space. Lexa hands over the cup to Raven and arches an eyebrow of confusion at Raven's expression. "Is everything okay?"

"You made coffee?" Raven replies, looking down at the context of the cup. It was correctly made to a tee, too.

"Yes, I made coffee." Lexa responds, an eyebrow still arched.

"I didn't know you knew how to make it."

Lexa's smile beams, proudly. "I have watched you plenty of times, I thought that today I would wake you to coffee instead."

"Consider me impressed." Raven replies, smiling against the cup that she brought up to her lips.

"Thank you." Lexa replies, before looking down at her lap. The expression on her face had shifted - her eyebrows furrowed. "I can not help but feel worried about what today is going to bring for us."

Raven put aside the cup on the floor before taking Lexa's hand with her own, stroking Lexa's skin with her thumb. "Last night whilst you were sleeping, I kind of made a plan." Lexa lifted up her head from her hands, finding Raven's eyes. "I'm not saying it'll work, but it's something."

There a glint of sparkle in Lexa's green eyes, a sparkle of hope. "What does this plan entail?"

Lexa listened intently, her eyes never leaving Raven's as Raven explained in depth about the plan that she and Monty had put together whilst Lexa was asleep. Raven could see the twitch of a smile appearing as Lexa listened throughout. Probably feeling the same sense of emotion as she does - relief. Relief that they had some control over their situation. That's only if Sinclair allows her to be the one that travels on the trip.

"There is only one flaw in this plan of yours." Lexa speaks, lowly, as she dips her head. "I do not want you to change your life for us. You should not have to run away from all of this. We have intruded enough of your world, Raven. I do not want intrude further if it means changing your life."

Lexa lifted her head, her cheeks flustered with embarrassment. Was that guilt? Why on earth does this girl need to feel guilty? "Lex, you are not intruding. Repeat after me, okay?" A pause. Lexa's looking directly into her eyes. "You. Are. Not. Intruding."

"You are not intruding?" Lexa repeats the sentence, word for word with a puzzled expression on her face.

Raven held back the laughter, flashing a smile. "I meant.." Raven clarifies, pointing her finger and pressed it against Lexa's chest. "You are not intruding in my life. In fact.. " _You are my life._ "You've made it better. So much better. I don't want you to go back.."

God, she sounded needy.

When did she become so sappy?

Lexa smiled as she leaned forward to press a light kiss to Raven's nose. "You have given my life more meaning. I must thank you for that. This plan of yours, however, I shall only go through with it if you are absolute certain."

Raven doesn't need to think about it, she quickly replies. "I am certain."

_I have never been so certain of anything in my whole life._

"Then, I am, too. At what time do we need to meet?" Lexa replies, leaning back from her previous position.

Raven retrieves her phone that was tucked away under her pillow and glances down at the device, ignoring the highlighting notifications. 8:30am. They had an hour and a half before they have to attend the meeting. Half hour before Griffin comes round to their apartment. So little time. Not enough time to consume in the gorgeous woman in front of her.

"We don't have to be there till another hour and a half." Raven replies, looking from the phone and up to meet Lexa's gaze. "Half hour before Anya and Clarke come round." Raven sighs.

However, Lexa is grinning from ear to ear. "That is enough time for us both to prepare for the day?"

Raven arches an eyebrow, a smirk playing at her lips. She knew what Lexa was getting at. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

Lexa grins, wiggling her eyebrows. "You are a bad influence on my innocence."

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

It definitely was what Lexa was implying.

The shower took longer than intended. Lexa was intending to make up for as much time as possible together. Raven didn't know if the steam was coming from the hot water sprinkling on their bodies or from their quick sexual encounter as Lexa pinned her against the tiles, making Raven scream Lexa's name as she came undone with Lexa's fingers inside of her.

Their steamy shower ended. Feeling more dirty leaving the bathroom than they did entering it. Raven couldn't get enough of Lexa, like a new found addiction, only Lexa couldn't get enough of her, either. It was evident in the way Lexa dominated her in the shower, hungrily kissing every part of Raven's skin.

And now, they were panting, trying to get ready as quickly as possible before they get interrupted. Raven stole one last kiss from Lexa's lips; the kiss was quick, passionate and Raven felt the urge to fall into Lexa's lap to straddle her. Not enough time.

Lexa is far worse than any addiction.

The knock on the door pulled them both apart from the kiss and they laughed as they parted. The knocking came more persistent and Raven groaned, she heard the first time. Griffin needs to learn how to be more patient.

Raven left the bedroom, leaving Lexa to get fully clothed and opened the door to find Clarke standing there with a glare, seriously annoyed. Before Raven could ask what was wrong, she saw Anya in her warrior clothes, jumping up and down on the spot, restlessly behind her.

"Clarke, what the?" Raven asks, watching Anya.

"Hello to you, too." Clarke replies, with a grunt. "Anya's had too much coffee, I must apologise in advance."

"Fucking hell, how many has she had?"

"Not that many." Anya joins in, pushing past the two and runs into the apartment. "Clarke would not allow me to have any more."

"You've already had about four cups of coffee and you've been awake, what?" Clarke looks down at her watch. "An hour and a half? No, you're not having any more."

Anya runs up to where Raven is stood, pressing both hands onto her shoulders and looks her directly in the eyes. "She is denying me of one of little pleasures I can receive from this world."

Clarke mutters in the door way, glaring at Anya. "I'll deny you of others if you carry on, go sit down."

Anya huffs, dropping her hands and jumps over the couch to lay down on it, playing with the sword in her hands.

"When did you two become a married couple?" Raven asks, during the fit of laughter. "And why did I not get an invitation to the wedding?"

"Hush it, you. How are you feeling?" Clarke asks, pulling Raven into a hug.

"I feel better now I've made up a sort of plan." Raven replies, the words muffled into Clarke's shoulder. "I woke up to Lexa making me coffee this morning, too. Which was strangely nice, in a domestic way."

Anya pops her head up from the couch, staring at them, wide eyed. "Coffee?"

Clarke pulls away from the hug and glares at Anya. "I'll get you a coffee when you've calmed down from your last fix."

Anya huffs, admitting defeat and deflating into the couch. Lexa walks into the living room area, dressed in her warrior clothing and flashes them a smile.

"Hey Lexa." Clarke says.

"Hi." Lexa replies, before turning her attention to Anya, who's throwing her sword in the air whilst laying down. "Is she okay?"

"Too much coffee." Raven explains. "What time is it now?"

Clarke looks down at her watch, again. "Well, if you're wanting breakfast then we should get going."

Raven sighs, scratching the back of her neck, awkwardly. "okay. You two ready?"

Lexa's facial expression dropped, realising that it was time to drive them to their destination. Lexa walks over to where Raven is stood, looking deeply into her eyes and takes her hands. "I am not ready, what if it doesn't go to plan?"

Raven's heart sinks into her stomach, fighting back at the tears that want to escape. "I'll try my hardest, okay? May our fate guide us."

Lexa leans in, pressing a kiss against Raven's forehead. "May our fate guide us."

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Before they left the apartment, Raven made both of the warriors stand against a plain wall to take their photographs - several of them, giving the fact that Anya wouldn't stop jumping up and down. Raven had sent over the pictures over to Monty to provide for their new photographic identities. Monty had replied that he will get the work on them straight away, as he's already finished the other documents. He had texted Raven to make her aware that he's around for the day and if she needs help with plan, then to text him as soon as she knows. 

After a quick stop by at a breakfast café to pick up a bite for the road, the four women found their selves back into Clarke's car, with takeaway in hands. Anya had sat in the front passenger seat to keep Clarke company and became a helping hand to feed Clarke during the car ride, whilst Lexa and Raven found their selves cuddled up in the back seats, enjoying the warmth and company of each other as they tuck into their sandwiches.

"Griff, since when did you start listening to songs from your mama Griff's era?" Raven asked, with a grin, intrigued by the sudden change of Clarke's music taste. Clarke's always been one to being up to date with song choices from all genres, especially rap.

Clarke let out a scoff as she carried on driving. "Since these two complained about my music choices."

"All we said that 'rapping' was not talent." Lexa interjects. The word rapping slipping from Lexa's tongue was too amusing, way too foreign. Like a mother trying to be "down with the kids."

"And do not forget the angry woman screaming." Anya adds in, sourly.

"See?" Clarke says, shaking her head. "These two need educating on music."

"Educating on music? Our music in our world was far more beautiful." Anya argued back.

Raven remembers the dance in their world, listening to the woman sing out verses that she didn't understand. Raven turned to look up at Lexa, brown eyes meeting the forest green. "What was the song called that we danced to in your world? The one with the weird language?"

"It is called 'My Hodnes.'" Lexa replies, with a smile.

"What does my hodnes mean?" Raven asks, filled with curiosity.

Lexa's cheeks burn up with a tint of a blush, she dips her head slightly, trying to hide away. "It means my love."

Oh.

Thud, thud, thud. The rapid beating of her heart within in her chest. Adoring how it sounds hearing 'my love' escape the sweet lips that belong to Lexa. "Oh." is all Raven could reply before a cough interrupts them. That fake cough belonging to Griffin.

"You two need to get laid. With each other." Clarke interrupts, laughing through the mirror at the sheepish pair before diverting her attention on Anya. "Why aren't you this sweet to me?"

"If I recall from last night; you did not want me to sweet but the opposi-" Anya responds, but was cut off by Clarke's widened eyes and her hand lifting to pause that sentence.

"Griff like it's rough, eh?" Raven smirks, paying back the revenge for interrupting their moment.

"In fact, she do-" Anya starts again, with a smirk.

"Anya. No." Clarke growls at her.

Raven ignored the bickering back and forth, returning her attention back on to the subject they had got interrupted from, her purpose of asking what the song was is so she could attempt to find it. 

Raven leaned forward from Lexa's arms, her body wanting to lay back where it was warm in Lexa's hold. When did she become so needy? Reyes, out of all the people, being needy for another. This is crazy. Raven protested against her body, just for a moment, she would return when she's been successful on her google search. With a quick search into google of "My hodnes", a video on YouTube sprung to the top of the searches. Raven clicked on it, hopefully it's the song they first danced to. And with a turn of her body to meet Lexa's face for confirmation, Lexa gave a slow nod in return as the song came to life. Raven quickly returned to Lexa's hold, laying her head against Lexa's chest as the singer sang out the lyrics.

_Kom the growing gon the tri's,_

_bilaik arche raun osir tall._

_Kom the blowing gon the wind,_

_bilaik sweeps gracefully through your hair._

_As osir watch the sun lower kom the graun,_

_en yu whisper in ai ear, "my hodnes."_

_Yu laik completely oblivious bilaik your voice ste ai favourite sound._

_Your arms find a houm raun me._

_En ai find a houm within yu._

_Ai was once lost en nau ai laik found._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rae, you need to chill out." Clarke says, watching as the Latina paces around the sitting area.

"How can I chill out?" Raven replies, her voice straining. The nerves had took a living residence in her body as soon as the two warriors stepped through the doors where the meeting would be held. Now, she had no choice but to wait for the conclusion of the directors. How was she meant to cope with the not knowing? It was driving her crazy already and they've only been in there for a few minutes.

What makes this situation worse is that she couldn't give Lexa a kiss good luck before they went in, with the directors shooting unfriendly glares her way. She couldn't risk messing this up.

"Come sit." Clarke responds, patting the seat next to her. But, Raven refused with the shake of her head. Too nervous to be sitting there and waiting. She needed to do something - anything.

"Raven." Another voice, Raven snaps her head up to meet Sinclair apologetic gaze.

"Sinclair." Raven acknowledges him back, just seeing him makes her leg work harder to pace around the waiting area.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Nervous? Anxious? Like her heart is about to explode if she doesn't get the answer she needs right now?

"Fine." Raven lied, weakly. She was far from fine.

"I can see that," Sinclair warily replies as he watches her. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Actually, yes. Now was the time to put her plan together. Raven stopped the pacing, looking directly over to Sinclair. "If they send them back to their world, can I be the one to take them back?"

Sinclair sighed, "Last time it didn't go so well. Not that the directors don't trust you, because you are an incredible scientist. I just think they will find someone else for the job."

Raven's heart stopped beating, letting his words repeat in her mind. The thought of someone else taking them back broke at her heart. Her plan wouldn't work after all. All hope that she had built up throughout the night had vanished from her grasps. Her heart was desperate for this. Raven didn't even realise she was shaking, until Clarke wrapped her in for a hug, to comfort her. The tremors of her body was vibrating against Clarke's body.

"Please." The sound escaped her throat, painfully. Her voice not even sounding like her own any more. Raven looked into Sinclair's eyes, with a last plea of desperation. "I need to be the one to take her home and say goodbye."

Sinclair looked conflicted, to say the least, he hadn't expected such raw emotion to surface from Raven - he hadn't realised how important the two warriors had been to her. They were friendly, but he didn't think of anything that suggested romantic feelings. He didn't want to be the one deny such an offer, not if it meant this much to her, at least he could do was try and convince the directors of her proposal.

With a firm hand against Raven's shoulder, he replied, with a sincere smile. "I'll try my best."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Lexa's POV.**

Lexa sat up straight against the seat, looking across the table at the two formally dressed men and keeping her expression blank. Repeating in her mind not to show any weakness; these men in front of her are as good as her foe. Anya was sat beside her, leaning back against the chair, with her feet against the table, eyes narrowed at the men in front of her.

"Can you please state your names." The one man asked, his voice low after pressing a device next to him.

"I'm Lexa, and this is-" Lexa states, keeping her chin up, tall. 

"Anya."

"Very well. I am aware that you are both not from this time period. Can you please inform us where is it that you are from?"

Lexa took the lead with the answering of questions, having more of a knowledge than what her sister does. "I remember reading that we are from the 16th century, according to your google."

Lexa notices how the smaller one of the two men shifted uncomfortably in his seat, stealing a glance towards the other man. "I see, please enlighten me of your knowledge of the technology of this period?"

"I know that you can watch plays from television screens or you could even watch on a giant screen if you pay, of course. You can brew hot liquid which is called coffee from a machine. You can converse with others with a touch of a device called a phone, whether that is relaying messages or even talking vocally. This phone also allows you to take photographs." Lexa pauses, thinking over her experience within this world. She stole a glance over at the men who are interrogating her, who look even more uncomfortable as Lexa explains. "I know that you can search for anything with the internet - this is how I found out that my family were safe in my land. You have vehicles that can travel at a greater speed than the horses can in my world."

The taller man cleared his throat, in disbelief. "Is there anything else?"

The foes in front of her were showing their weaknesses; they were breaking down the walls. Lexa felt confident that if they carried on with their knowledge that this will be enough to frighten them.

Anya spoke up as Lexa gets lost in her thought process. "You have a brush which you can brush your teeth with."

Lexa glanced towards Anya, who's now smiling, with pride. Lexa smiled back at her before turning her attention back on to the two men, who look now amused. "You do not have lights like we do, we use candles or light up torches to light up a dark room. In this world, you use electricity. Electricity is the source for majority of your technology uses."

Lexa was unsure if the last sentence was right, considering Raven only gave her a brief explanation after Anya had found out how to dim the lights in Raven's home. Lexa just hopes that she worded it correctly.

The taller man is staring intently at her, the amused expression no longer visible on his face, he looks shocked. "Well, then." He begins to speak, shaking his head. "Tell me about your traditions now."

With that one look on the man's shocked expression, Lexa was completely confident that she had won this battle.

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Raven POV.**

The nerves were driving her absolutely insane. They moved from the waiting area, opting to wait outside of the building, hoping the fresh, cold air would calm Raven down. Nothing was working and the waiting around for a verdict was pushing her to the edge of all anxiety. Clarke had tried to help, pulling her into hugs and even offered her words of encouragement such as "It's going to be fine, Rae."

Was it? Was it going to be fine?

For all she knew, they could have already put them in the machine and sent them away without a goodbye. And this morning was the last time she would have seen Lexa.

For all she knew, she was never going to see her again.

God, the thoughts were too much for her to handle. Raven felt like she was crashing with the overthinking. This waiting game wasn't helping. She needed to hear the verdict. She needed Lexa.

What would her life be like without her? How was she meant to live in a world where Lexa no longer existed in it? Her heart was breaking just thinking about it. How would she cope when she actually leaves?

With tears overbearing her eyes, Raven fell down the bricked wall, crying out with harsh sobs. Clarke fell down to her knees next to her, coaxing her into a hug. Raven couldn't stop the tears from falling, finding it harder to breathe through the sobs. She couldn't stop how her heart was hurting.

"Breathe for me, Rae. Take a deep breath in," Clarke whispered the words and Raven followed the orders, sucking in a shaky, deep breath in. "Now deep breath out." Raven exhaled the deep breath, attempting to gain control over her body from it's panic just now. "Keep repeating the same steps."

"Raven?" The sounds of Lexa's voice hit her ears, Clarke pulled away from the hug and Raven lifted her head, meeting the concerned eyes of Lexa. Lexa quickly joined Raven by her side, taking Clarke's place and wrapped her arms tightly around Raven's shoulders. "What is wrong, my hodnes?"

"I can't live without you." Raven mutters, hiding her head in Lexa's neck.

"I promise you, you are not going to." Lexa whispered, kissing the top of Raven's head.

"Wh-at?" Raven stutters, pulling away from the hold to meet Lexa's gaze. The forest, green eyes are sparkling as Lexa smiles at her. Raven looks at her in disbelief before turning her attention away to find the directors. Only, she didn't find the directors, she found Sinclair standing there, with a smile on his face. Clarke and Anya were in an embrace, holding each other and muttering words that only they could hear.

"The directors deemed it too much of a risk if they sent them back home, considering their knowledge of this world. Not the outcome they were hoping for, but they can't risk sending two people back and interfering with inventions." Sinclair smiled down at her. "The directors allowed them the choice: If they wish to stay here or go home. They both chose to stay here."

"You can stay here?" Raven asks, blinking away the tears as she looks back at Lexa. Raven was unsure if the tears were sad or happy tears.

"Yes, my love. I can stay here." Lexa confirms, nudging her nose against Raven's.

"With me?" Raven asks, again for reassurance purposes. Her mind not believing what was going on.

Lexa laughs, pressing her lips, softly, against Raven's lips and mumbles, "with you, beautiful girl."

One moment she felt like her heart was ripping from her chest and now, she can't help but feel blissfully happy. Being happy in every sense she could think of. She couldn't believe what was going on but she wasn't going to complain. Raven leaped in to Lexa's hold, wrapping her arms around her neck and let's out another cry. A genuine cry of happiness.

"Not that I want to interrupt.." Sinclair spoke up, smiling at the pair. "We have matters to attend to. We need to fill out citizenship documents for our new citizens."

Raven pulled back from the embrace, searching for Lexa's eyes and smiled, excitedly, at her. "Are you ready to become an American citizen?"

\------------------------------------------------

With all the relevant paper work filled out, they were allowed to travel back to the comfort of their own homes. Anya had decided to spend the night at the Griffin's household which left Raven and Lexa cleaning the mess from the previous night before they could relax and unwind. The apartment went slightly back to normal and the two girls fell against the couch, curled up in each other with the television on in the background. They were too busy in between stealing kisses to even notice anything on the screen.

"What are you doing to do now you're allowed to stay here?" Raven asks, lacing her fingers with Lexa's.

"Do something that I love." Lexa replies, her eyes focused on Raven's.

"Me then?" Raven asks, with a playful wink.

"I was thinking more of writing," Lexa replies, with a laugh. "I can 'do' you, too."

Raven smiled, imagining the thought of coming home from work to her girlfriend, who had spend the day sat behind a laptop, or type writer, whichever takes Lexa's fancy. "What are you going to write about?"

Lexa's smiled, every so sweetly. "I will write about our journey together, like I promised. The most incredible story that will ever exist."

"You're perfect." Raven replies, she couldn't contain how her smile was beaming at the brunette. "I love you, Lexa."

"I love you, Raven."

Maybe, just maybe, Disney romances do exist, after all. Raven surely felt like her life was living proof of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics [My awful attempt of poetry] are as followed:
> 
> From the growing of the tree's
> 
> That arche around us tall,
> 
> From the blowing of the wind
> 
> That sweeps gracefully through your hair.
> 
> As we watch the sun lower to the ground
> 
> And you whisper in my ear, "My love."
> 
> You are completely oblivious that your voice is my favourite sound.
> 
> Your arms find a home around me.
> 
> And I find a home within you.
> 
> I was once lost and now I am found


End file.
